The Sonic Rainbooms: Neo-Boukenger
by TheAPPstore
Summary: A vacation turns into a grand adventure across the world for two special rangers. Sonic and Rainbow Dash embark on an adventure around the world with their family and two professional adventures, A. K. Yearling and Cliff Drake. With a legacy power in their hands, they fight against their rivals and mythical creatures on a quest to protect the world. Uses powers from Boukenger.
1. Task 0-1: Hired In

**Task 0.1**

 **"Hired In"**

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Amy Keating Yearling is a light gold skinned woman with grayscale hair, She lives a double life as an adventurer. During most of her life, she works as a teacher under the title of Professor. Sometimes, she goes on an adventure, either as her own decision or something ordered by the university she's working in. For the next several years, she has gone to faraway places with a rich history to obtain ancient artifacts. Either or display or as requested by the locals, she is willing to do whatever it takes o get the job done. Except for wrecking towns and doing illegal activity.

The year is 2006, location is the Amazon Rainforest in South America. A local tribe has asked that she retrieved a prized artifact from hundreds of years ago. The temple was created to keep it from falling into the hands of conquerors who want to make money off of selling it. The defenses were then deemed unnecessarily as the period of empire expansion has long since passed. The locals really wanted to renovate the temple into the governing seat of the region, but so far no one has made it out alive.

Amy Yearling, knowing her own skills, agrees to this.

* * *

Yearling enters the temple while crowds of terrified locals watched from outside. As she walks, she looks around the corridor she's in. It is dimly lit, the light source being from torches that are nearly burnt out. She looks at one side and sees a scary looking mask. Turning towards the other, she finds another mask, this time there is something moving in the mouth.

Yearling takes another step and hears a click. She looks down and sees that she has stepped on a pressure plate. She looks ahead, and jumps out of the way of a boulder swinging in. Then, more swinging boulders appeared in front of her.

Yearling was sweating. She looks to the side and sees some bones laying there. Apparently, somebody did not live long enough to get out after being injured. She then takes a look at the swinging boulders, studying their patterns. With the timing memorized, Yearling makes her move. She jumps besides a swinging boulder after it passes by her. Then she slides under another one. Then sliding past a swinging boulder as it moves away from her. Then she finishes off with a jump and roll under another boulder.

First obstacle has been passed, and Yearling continues to make her way deeper into the temple. Along the way, she finds more obstacles and bones. A fire flares out of some grating. Large spikes pop up from the ground and ceiling. Arrows began to fire from the walls. Even in these dimly lit conditions, Yearling is skillful enough to maneuver her way through the traps. It's a good thing she took those flexibility lessons when she was in high school.

But that's not all. Yearling has found herself in the room of the treasure she is seeking. There it is. The Sapphire Stone. The very object she is tasked with retrieving. There was a problem. Separating her from the stone is a series of floor panels depicting various local wildlife. Yearling takes a step on one of them, and finds that several arrows are being fired from the wall to the other side. She does not want to find herself on the path of those arrows.

She then looks at the grid of floor panels in front of her. Each of the panels has a picture of an animal on them. She ponders for a moment. What could all of these animals have in common. After observing, she finds out the common connection. Every single animal is a predator, except for one. The rat. She steps on the panel with a rat, just to see what happens. Nothing happens. much to her relief. She then proceeds to jump on every panel with a rat on it, making sure not to accidentally step on anything else. With her agility, she makes it to the other side.

She reaches the Sapphire Stone and gets ready to grab it. However, this temple has one more trick up its sleeves. Upon reaching the Sapphire Stone, Yearling notices that the room around her is shaking, as if something heavy is coming. Suddenly, a boulder appears and Yearling freaks out. She grabs the Sapphire Stone and makes a run for it.

All the traps are disable, thankfully. If they weren't, Yearling would have gotten a hard time escaping from the boulder. She runs down the corridor, past all the traps this temple has to offer, and makes a break for the exit.

* * *

Yearling jumps out of the temple just as the boulder rolling behind her gets stuck between pillars. She rolls down onto the ground in front of her.

"Bravo!" someone praised from nearby.

Yearling lifts herself up and finds herself surrounded by both locals and several other people. One of which is a gold skinned man with blue eyes, wearing attire that is not very different from her green adventuring attire.

"What do you want from me?" Yearling asks the man. "Are you here to take my hard work away?"

The man shook his head. "No," he answers. "I am not here to steal your hard work. I'm here to congratulate you. I must say, I was impressed at how athletic you are."

"Wait..." Yearling asks. "So this was all a test?" She remained silent for a moment, stunned to see that this was set up to test her skills. She then looks back at the man. "Who are you?"

The man offered his hand out for a handshake. "My name's Cliff," the man introduces himself. "Cliff Drake. Experienced archeologist with over a decade of experience."

Yearling reluctantly grabbed Cliff's hand and gave him a handshake. "My name's Amy Keating Yearling," she said. "But...what was this a test for?"

Cliff pulls out a card. "You see, I'm one of the highest ranked members of the SGS," he said as he shows the card to Yearling.

"SGS?" Yearling asks. "What does that mean?"

"They're the initials of the organization I'm working with," Cliff explains. "They stand for Search Guard Successor. They're an organization that travels around the world dedicating to retrieving and preserving historical artifacts and treasures. Some of these are highly dangerous."

"Like what?" Yearling asks.

"It's...private," Cliff answers. "So, since you've proven yourself to be a capable adventurer, would you mind if you joined us? You are qualified to be a member, after all."

Yearling stares at Cliff. She then turns her back. "Look, being a part of a organization is cool and all, but I work alone," she said. "I don't need to be a part of an organization that specializes in the same field I'm working on."

"You don't understand," Cliff said. "Being a part of this organization has benefits. Such as not being in a conflict with members during your expeditions. You don't want to have a rivalry with much bigger organization, do you?"

Yearling thought about it for a moment. She is a lone explorer. They are a organization with dozens of employees. There is no way that she'll stand a chance against them. Reluctantly, she sighed. "Okay," she said. "I'll head to your headquarters to have a look before I officially join." A local person then takes the Sapphire Stone.

Cliff nodded, seeing that this move was successful. "Good," he said. "Lets go to our headquarters. They have once in Columbia. Come on."

Yearling stopped when she heard Columbia. "Columbia?" she asks. "That's my home! Are you saying that-"

"Yes," Cliff answer. "I came from the same country as you, though I reside in a different city. There's a headquarters near...well...you'll see where it is." He does not feel comfortable sharing confidential information to a group of strangers. "Now, come with me."

Yearling looks back at the locals, who thanked her for the success of her mission. Knowing that it's time to go, she leaves, following Cliff Drake.

* * *

Days later, in a secret location in Columbia, Cliff Drake drives his car up a narrow road that doesn't see a lot of usage. In the passenger's seat is A. K. Yearling. She peeks out of the window and saw the building up ahead, embedded in the hills.

"Whoa," she said, wowed at the sight of the facility. "So, this is your organization's headquarters."

Cliff scans his identity card into the scanner, the second one encountered to verify that whoever is entering is an official member. The gate opens, allowing Cliff to drive into the parking space at the basement.

"Finding this place is not that hard," Cliff said. "All you have to do is go high into the air and have a sharp eye. Getting here, though, is difficult. If it weren't for me, you'll never have a chance of getting here in the first place."

Yearling stares at Cliff for a moment. "Yeah. Pretty sure," she said, nodding.

The duo then enters the central room of the complex, with doorways leading to every branch of the facility.

A man, sitting at a desk, welcomes the duo as they arrive.

"Welcome, Professor Drake," the man said. "I see you've gotten the girl we had our eyes on for a while." He then looks up information of this newest member of the organization. "Let's see. Amy Keating Yearling. This is you, right?"

Yearling nodded. "Yep," she answers. "That's me."

"I see that someone has joined this organization," someone said as he approaches them.

The man looked like he came from a faraway place, as he speaks in a distinctive foreign accent. He wears a beige shirt with a red and white polka-dot scarf and brown pants and shoes. He is brownish-gray in skin tone and has gray hair, with a stubble beard.

Yearling was initially confused when she saw the man. "Who's that?" she asks.

"Oh. That's Rojo Caballeron," Cliff introduces the man. "He's an archeologist just like us. He came from the country of Iberia."

Caballeron bowed. "That's right," he said. "I had to travel very far just to get this job."

"He's one of the employees of this organization," Cliff explains. "He has a degree in archeology and history, so he has the title of Professor."

"It's Doctor, Drake," Caballeron corrects. "Dr. Caballeron."

Cliff pauses for a moment to look at his colleague in confusion. "Really? he asks. "I swear that when I saw your portfolio. I saw that you are known as Professor Caballeron."

"It's clearly a mistake!" Dr. Caballeron counters. "I'm Dr. Caballeron, and that is final. Don't listen to my portfolio. It's full of lies. Listen to me. My provider of that portfolio has made a mistake when processing my information."

Cliff was still unconvinced that this man's title is really doctor. "Really?" he asks.

Dr. Caballeron nodded rapidly. "Yes!" he replies. "Yes, of course! My portfolio provider was clearly full of confused people?"

Yearling was confused by this. "Um, what is his title again?" she asks.

Cliff looks at Yearling. "Trust me," he said. "We have this argument all the time."

Then, Dr. Caballeron gives up once again. "Know what?" he asks. "This is getting ridiculous. I'm heading back to my office to see if I have anything in my inbox. See you later." He then walks towards the office.

Amy K. Yearling was still confused over who this coworker is. "Okay, so who is this Rojo Caballeron?" she asks, whispering into Cliff's ear.

"Like I said," Cliff whispers back. "He comes from Iberia. Crossed an ocean and an entire continent to find his profession."

"He traveled that far?" Yearling replies, feeling a little stunned. "Man, that's one persistent man."

"A lot of the employees come from places far away from Columbia," Cliff explains. "But most of the employees come from around here, in this country. Including me. And you."

Yearling was surprised when she ears that she isn't the only one who came from the same country that this building is located in. "Oh," she said. "So people from around here is a common sight, isn't it?"

"Yes," Cliff nodded.

Suddenly, a woman comes running towards them. She doesn't look calm.

"Professor Drake!" the woman calls, stopping in front of them, gasping for air.

Cliff was wondering why his coworker has grabbed his attention. "What do you want from me, Minnesota?"

Minnesota brings herself standing upright as she reveals terrible news once again. "Another artifact went missing from our vault," she said. "Someone has stolen it again!"

"What?" Cliff shouted, stomping his foot in anger. "This is the fifth time that this happened. Seriously, who keeps on stealing this stuff? We have security measures that ensure that prevents any intruders from entering the building. The last time this happened was three years ago. Why are we losing artifacts several times in the past two months?"

A. K. Yearling stared at Cliff, confused about why he is making a fuss out of a missing artifact. "Wait what?" she asks. "Why are you so worried over an artifact?"

Cliff went right up to Yearling's face, causing her to lean back in reaction to his angry face. "Don't you understand?" he asks. "Some of the treasures we collected are highly dangerous. We call them Precious, due to how valuable they are in the right hands. We have a vault that stores every single one of them we retrieved so far to keep them out of those who want to use their powers for evil."

"What do you mean?" Yearling asks.

Cliff calms down, though not completely, as he asks his coworker a favor. "Minnesota, would you please guide us to the vault and show us what went missing?"

"Sure," Minnesota answers.

Cliff then looks back at Yearling. "What you're about to see are potentially the most dangerous artifacts created by past civilizations," he told her. "They're so dangerous that some of them can destroy lives, or even a city. Follow me."

Yearling shuddered at the idea that someone's lives will be ruined due to a powerful artifact. She saw Cliff following his coworker to the vault, and since he requested her to come with him despite being new to this organization, she goes after Cliff.

* * *

Beep! The vault door opens, and several employees entered the vault.

Yearling looks around, seeing the many artifacts the world has to offer. In this vault contains some of the most dangerous items humanity has ever created, all from this world. She couldn't imagine what these people in the past were thinking when they created these powerful items. Were they creating them just to see what happens? Did they fall because of them? Did they realize what a monster of an object they created and built temples to try and fend off potential...whoever? So many questions surround her as she looks at each item on display.

Some of those items went missing, as evidenced by a plague describing an item that is not there.

Cliff guides Yearling and several others over to the object that was most recently stolen.

"The Knockout Wheel," Cliff introduces, "when touched, knocks the toucher into a deep slumber. Only the point causes the knockout, the rest is fine to touch. It is used by a nefarious, jealous woman who tricked her rival into touching it. The rival's future husband was furious and sentenced the one who nudged his future wife to potential death. He went up to his sleeping future wife, and tried to commit suicide so that he can join her in the afterlife. At the last second, the woman wakes up, and the two soon married."

Yearling was amazed at this item's story. "Whoa," she said in awe.

"After this, the husband tried long and hard to find this item." Cliff continues. "Several people tried, only to get knocked out by its curse. They tried destroying it, but it won't break. Soon, it was sealed where it stood, where it won't be found until we came along."

"Someone clearly stole this item with a rich history behind it," Minnesota said. "Who knows what they're planning to use with this."

"Maybe, selling it off to an unsuspecting person?" one person suggested.

"Well, if the thief knew that, then they wouldn't have stolen it for that purpose, right?" another pointed out.

As employees were busy discussing why would the thief steal these items, Yearling wandered off into the back wall, opposite of the vault entrance. There, she saw, on a poster, two sets of gemstones. Each has seven members, each colored differently. One set has all its members be in the diamond cut, the second has them in the hexagonal cut.

Yearling recognizes them as the powerful artifacts from Columbia. "Wait, so you're considering those as Precious?" she asks. "The Chaos Emeralds and the Harmony Crystals?"

Cliff got a little tired of listening to everyone bickering, and so has caught up with Yearling. He observes that that poster has caught the eye of his most recently acquired coworker. "Yes, Miss Yearling," he said, walking up to her. "These are Precious that is found in this very country. Well, they were, but their location remains unknown to this day. Legend says that someone chosen will weld their power for good. Collect all seven and you'll undergo a powerful transformation. Trouble is, we were unable to find someone who fits the vague criteria. So far, no one has claimed these powerful items. Perhaps, they will only appear to the chosen ones, one they are deemed worthy."

Yearling looks back at Cliff. "Anyone in mind?" she asks.

Much to her disappointment, Cliff shook his head. "None that I know off," he said.

Yearling looks around, noticing that there are still more stolen Precious that have yet to be explained to her. "What are these other items that was stolen?" she asks.

Cliff frowns at Yearling's curiosity. "You'd better not know," he whispered.

The chief archeologist who is in charge of this facility has gotten word of another stolen artifact. "This facility has excellent security," he remarks. "No one can penetrate it. Yet, someone managed to sneak their way in and steal several Precious items. It has to be one of the employees. Only they could possibly have access to this vault."

His assistant looks at him. "Who could it be?" she asks.

The chief pondered for a moment. "I smell an interrogation edict with all the employees," he said.

* * *

Over the next few days, an investigation was launched looking at every single employee who worked at this organization. During this period, employees are not allowed to leave until their workday ends, and they must be present in hte facility no matter what. Should they come down with a sickness, they will be provided treatment on site.

Until the culprit is caught, no more missions will be assigned and everyone is encouraged to assist with the investigation at any possible time.

At the chief's office, he is talking with his security chief about the investigation.

"We can write off several employees off the list of suspects," the chief reported. "One is Amy Keating Yearling, who has just arrived and thus could not be the one who stole that Precious. Another is Cliff Drake, one of our most trusted employees. We can also rule off administrators, as we all know that abuse of power is not a good idea. Oh. Don't forget to rule out the security agents that we have."

"That just leaves us with regular adventurers and our office workers," the security chief concluded. "Say, how much employees do this organization have?"

The chief adventurer pondered, remembering his organization report on the number of members this facility has. "This branch has...about one hundred employees eligible for interrogation," he answers. "It's going to be a while before we find the culprit."

"How long will this take?" the chief security office wondered.

The chief adventurer stood up. "The time it'll take to interrogate every single employee," he answers. "Assuming we go through one employee every two minutes, it'll take us three hours to search for the culprit tops."

The chief security officer wrote down a note for himself on his notepad. "Adding the time it takes between these interrorgations...yeah, this is going to take a while," he concluded.

The interrorgation period is then launched.

* * *

One by one, the employees listed on the watchlist are being brought over to the office of the chief adventurer. Security officers stand by to take notes. On evey interrorgation, the employees are asked questions over their past activities from the last several days.

"No," an office worker said when asked about the vault. "I did not have access to the vault."

Another reminds the clief adventurer something important about the vault. "The vault has a secret code that only trusted members have access to, right?" she asks. "You remember that, don't you, chief?"

The chief adventurer stared at the woman with a suspicious gaze.

"I'm an office worker, not an experienced adventurer," a third reminded. "Do you really think I would go in there and steal some random artifacts retrieved by your adventurers?"

They had gone through around ten office workers, with each giving out almost the exact same responce.

"Who do you think I am?" an office worker asks. "Some sort of high ranking member of this organization? No. I'm a office worker who manages communications. What are the chances that I'll waltz into this building's vault unhindered, let alone steal one dangerously powerful artifact? Have you forgotten how hard it is to even get to that place?"

Frustrated by how unhelpful these employees are, and curtain that all the others will say the same thing, the chief adventurer gives up.

"Okay," the chief adventurer said, letting out a sigh of frustration. "So these regular employees aren't helping us getting over this case."

"What about our special employees?" the chief secutiry officer asks. "The adventurers and the ones who have access to the vault? We trusted them, right? Surely, one of them betrayed us and this organization's values.

The chief adventurer sighs, agreeing to this. "Well, this was a waste of our time," he said. "If these office employees say they're not the culprit, then let them slide by." He then sets his elbow on his desk, covering his face with his hand in embarassment. "Why do we even bother with interrorgating those who do not even have access to the vault..."

Soon after the tenth employee was interrorgated, it was announced that all office employees are clear of any suspicion, since none of them held a ranking where they can freely access the vault. They moved onto the higher ranking employees, the ones who they sent out on quests to ancient lands.

"Me?" the first adventurer asks, pointing to himself. "Anything suspicious? Nope. Not at all. I was away at the time for...community service."

A woman who was interrorgated questioned how compitent her supevisor is at checking their own workers. "We have five objects stolen from the vault at this point, and now you decided to launch an investigation? Isn't the first time enough to convince you that something is going on among your employees?"

The chief adventurer was pretty sure that after several cases of the Precious being stolen from the vault, there will be a high case of suspicion among the employees.

"You're not helping, miss," the chief security officer said.

"Okay. For the record, I did not steal anything," the third confessed. "At all."

With each passing employee stating that their innocent, the invesitgation has become more hopeless.

They eventually reach Dr. Caballeron, one of the last employees on their watchlist.

"Me?" Dr. Caballeron asks, pointing to himself with a confused look. "Of course it wouldn't be me. I'm one of the most trusted employees of this branch. I promised not to do anything suspicious when I was being hired into this building. Not at all. Nope. Nothing. I did not go into the vault and steal some artifacts. It's not me. I did not do it."

The chiefs are starting to have a strange feeling about this investigation.

* * *

After an hour of near constant pain and frustration, the results are in. And they do not look promising.

"Eightteen adventurers, none admitted into stealing them," the chief adventurer counted up. "This is getting ridiculous. We are getting nowhere into this investigation."

The chief security officer is starting to become worried. "If we don't find the culprit soon, all of the Precious will have been stolen and be put into the wider world," he said. "If they fall into the wrong hands..." He shudders as he though about the consequences. "Man, I just can't imagine what would happen..."

"We've already heard several incidents going on around Columbia just after the Precious got stolen," the chief adventurer brings up. "There has to be something going on behind our backs..."

Suddenly, A. K. Yearling enters the office.

"MIss Yearling?" the chief adventurer asks. "What are you doing here?"

"About the investigation," MIss Yearling said. "You said that this is getting nowhere, did you?"

The chief adventurer slowly nodded.

"Okay," Miss Yearling began. "This is the second day of the invesitgation, and also my second day here in this organization. Sure. How about I impressed you with my detective skills, just to show that you choose wisely. As one of the best adventurers out there, I can prove that I am worthy of a top position."

"But Miss Yearling," the chief adventurer reminded, "you just got here. You need much more than a few days to get a top position."

"That's what you said to me when I first got here," Cliff said.

Everyone in the chief's office looked toward the door, and there they saw Cliff Drake.

"She might've just been hired," Cliff said as he walks towad the chief's desk, "but behind her lays years of experience. Just like me. If I can make it to the top position in a few days, so can she." He grabs on to the shoulder of his newest coworker, and Miss Yearling looks at Cliff. "Come on, Amy. Let's solve this mystery together!"

A. K. Yearling pumped up her fists and nodded, agreeing with Cliff, her newest coworker.

Frustrated with the current direction this invesitgation is taking, the chief adventuer decides to do an announcement. "Attention staff of the SGS," he said. "All adventurers, report to the crime scene this instant. Security guards, review the security tapes. The sooner we can find the culprit, the more Precious we can save and the sooner we can go out and take back the stolen Precious. Time is getting vaulable, everyone." The chief adventurer remarked to himself how close he was to mentioning the term used for objects of a high hazard level again.

* * *

Back at the vault, several adventurers continue to search the area, looking for clues about who stole the Precious.

"There has to be something in this vault that can give us a clue," Cliff told everyone. "Keep on searching, everyone."

While everyone used a light to hopefully reveal any fingerprints, A. K. Yearling looks at the camera at the dark corners of the vault. As they in dark places, that make perfect places to install security camera as any potential thief will be seen by the camera before they see the camera itself. However, it doesn't look like the cameras are working. Upon further inspection, she finds that the security camera are broken.

"Wait, why is that camera broken?" Miss Yearling asks.

Cliff heard what his new coworker is saying. "Wait, did you say broken?" he asks. He catches up with Miss Yearling, grabs a flashlight, then shines it on the camera. Sure enough, it is broken. However, he doesn't seem surprised by this. "Didn't we just replaced that after the fourth time a Precious was stolen?"

"This isn't the first time these cameras have been broken?" Miss Yearling asks. Cliff nodded in response. This sends Miss Yearling pondering. "So, not only did the thief have access to this vault, they were also able to disable the security cameras placed all over this vault. Who did it must know that being caught will cause them trouble, and the only way to avoid it is to disable everything that can catch them during the act."

Cliff was left scratching his head. "Who could it be, again?" he asks. "No one has confessed to stealing them so far, so it could be anyone. We all have a feeling that one of us is the culprit. Nobody has access to this vault but us."

"True," Miss Yearling replies, remembering from her information handbook provided by this boss and manager.

"Someone in here must be responsible for all of this," Cliff said. "Incidents have happened that correspond to the Precious that was stolen. I suspect that whoever stealing these Precious must have the intention of selling them for their own benefit. Hmm...who could it be?"

While everyone was distracted scanning everything twice over, a cloaked figure approached a ring and snatches it, hiding it in their cloak.

However, this causes a sound that catches the attention of one of the nearby employees.

"Hey," someone said as they turn around. "Who made that-" Then, they stop when they saw a cloaked figure running out of the vault. They soon gasp. "Thief! There's a thief on the loose!"

"What?" Miss Yearling gasps, turning around.

"Another Precious stolen?" Cliff asks. "H-how did any of us miss that?" Then he shakes his head, snapping out of it. "Well, let's postpone this investigation until later. After that thief!"

Everyone soon runs out the vault, chasing after the thief.

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

The grand adventure is about to start, but not before we get to the backstories of two of the main characters of this side series. This is the origin story of how A. K. Yearling (aka Daring Do) has gotten into this adventuring organization. Joining her is the one who brought her there in the first place, Clifford "Cliff" Drake.

Amy Keating Yearling is named after one of the then writers of _Friendship is Magic_ , Amy Keating Rogers. Considering that they both share the same first two initials and that A. K. Yearling was supposed to be a reference to one of the writers, it makes since that the two share the same first and middle names.

Cliff is a character from _Sonic Boom_ , the other show that Dave Polsky wrote episodes for a brief time at the beginning of season one. He comes from the boring video games. The surname Drake comes from Nathan "Drake" Morgan from the _Uncharted_ franchises, which references the company that some of the developers of the _Sonic Boom_ games came from. What's his real last name, I have no clue.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters, property of Sega

My Little Pony characters, property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands

Inspired by Super Sentai Season 30: Boukenger


	2. Task 0-2: The Thief Caught

**Task 0.2**

 **"The Thief Caught"**

* * *

When professional adventurer and archeologist Amy Keating Yearling meets up with another of her kind, Cliff Drake, they travel to the headquarters of the SGS of the Prism World to introduce Yearling into teamwork with her coworkers.

However, upon arriving, there has been reports that several powerful artifacts known as Precious have been stolen. Someone in this organization is betraying the goals and values for their own benefit, but who could it be?

It'll take extra effort before the thief is caught.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Second day of work, and she's already out for a mission.

While for most applicants, they have to go under some sort of training to be qualified, Amy Keating Yearling does not. With years of training and experience, she is automatically qualified to take the job as member of the SGS. It's the reason why the SGS had their eyes on her for a really long time. She looks like the type of person who would work with this organization.

Now on her second day here at the SGS, A. K. Yearling and her partner Cliff Drake is on the run for a Precious Thief, who has just recently stolen a Precious while everyone was distracted collecting evidence.

A receptionist spotted the group of adventures as they came running from the vault.

"You lost another one?" the receptionist asks.

Cliff clams his hands on the desk. "Someone must've stolen it while we are looking for clues in the vault," he told her.

The receptionist gasps. "That sneaky person!" she said. "They must've used this opportunity to steal a Precious while everyone else is not looking."

"Did you catch who did it?" Miss Yearling asks.

The receptionist pointed at the corridor in front of her. "I saw a cloaked figure running past me and into the entrance corridor," she told them. "You must chase after...whoever that is...now!"

Before they can leave, the chief adventurer performs a call to check to see if all adventurers are present.

While the chief adventurer is going through the list, Miss Yearling interrupts him. "Ready to be impressed, boss?" she asks. "Because I'm going to catch that thief all by myself! You're not going to regret hiring me."

Then she begins to leave. Before she can exit, the chief adventurer stopped her.

"Wait!" the chief said, reaching his hand out. "But Miss Yearling, you can't go there all by yourself. You need someone else to accompany you."

"So?" Miss Yearling asks. "I already proven myself to be a capable adventurer and you saw that!" She then turns to Cliff. "You put me through that test to see if I was worthy of joining this organization, and proved myself that I am a capable member by myself!"

Cliff leaned up to his newest coworker. "Amy, this is a team effort," he tells her.

Miss Yearling crossed her arms and leered at Cliff. "Have I mentioned yet that I work alone?" she asks.

"Did I mention that I usually don't?" Cliff asks back. "I may work alone, but that's for small requests made by this organization. This is a criminal investigation. A group of people is needed to solve this mystery and capture the one who did it. Understand?"

Miss Yearling remains silent.

Cliff patted Miss Yearling on her shoulders. "Now, come on," he said. "We don't have time to waste. The thief might've gotten very far in the time we wasted bickering. Let's go!"

Cliff went into the corridor first, followed by Miss Yearling. Then several more adventurers.

The chief adventurer has counted up all of the employees that are present. He checks his list and finds that there is one person missing. He looks around the entrance room, wondering where someone is and if anyone has seen them.

"Uh...where is Dr. Caballeron?" he asks.

* * *

At the parking space of the facility, the thief is hopping onto his car and rides off towards the exit. At that moment, Cliff and the others burst out of the entrance.

Cliff spotted the car as it traveled away. "There!" he shouted, pointing to the escaping car. "They're getting away!"

"Don't let them get far!" a coworker told them.

Everyone then rushes to their cars, with several of them joining forces with other workers to minimize the number of cars. Cliff and Miss Yearling hopped in Cliff's car, and he starts up the engines. Cliff is in the driver's seat, while Yearling is at the passenger's seat.

"It's a good thing that you're working with someone else," Cliff told Miss Yearling. "You didn't bring your car into this, did you? Lucky you, I brought you along with my car. Let's go and catch that thief!"

The cars then chase after the thief's car, with Cliff leading the way.

Upon exiting, Cliff finds that the security gate that must be passed before entering has been plowed through, leaving a pile of twisted metal bars.

"Great," Cliff grumbled. "Now we have a fence to replace. I told them that they should invest in concrete gates just in case someone would barge through without a second thought, and they told me it's because the road is curvy. They don't see anyone picking up enough speed to plow through the gate, but the parking space has enough room to facilitate accelerating into high speed."

Miss Yearling looks at Cliff with a puzzled look. "Wait, what?"

"Bah!" Cliff said, rolling his eyes. "We can replace it with a stronger gate later. For now, let's focus on chasing that thief down!"

The chase continues down the hill as Cliff and the others chase after the thief.

* * *

Oh, Granite Falls. How weird of a place you are. This town his home to many a strange people. From collectors of coconut shells to investigators of the paranormal, there is no shortage of weirdness to be found. It's probably due to the many ancient locations found near the town. A windy road leading into the headquarters of the SGS can be found here, but it is guarded behind a gate.

The thief's car swerves into a turn and charges straight into the gate, plowing through it and causing some of the nearby civilians to shriek.

As the chase continues, Cliff contacts the local police asking for some assistance.

"Police of Granite Falls," Cliff calls. "We would like to make a report of someone speeding down the streets of this small town. And clear us of any charges should we speed faster than the speed limit. Do something to slow down that rouge car. We could use all the help we could need."

The responder agreed into helping out a well known person. "Roger that, Cliff Drake," he said. Then he turns to his coworker. "Got the traffic changer ready? We need it to slow down a criminal."

The traffic monitor agrees to his. "On it," he replies. Then he went into the road traffic controller and activates manual mode. With information received from road monitors, he is able to alter the traffic light timing to hopefully slow down. "Sorry, everyone. We're in the middle of a chase right now."

The responder calls back to Cliff. "Okay, this should help with you catching up with that criminal," he said. "Call us back when-" Suddenly, the call went into a static.

"Uhh, what happened?" Miss Yearling asks.

Cliff puts down his communicator. "Something must've happened to abruptly end this call," he answers. Then he snaps himself back into focus. "Whatever. Let's continue to focus on that thief!"

The chase continues down the streets of Granite Falls, with the involved cars crossing intersections without clearence or stopping, much to the dismay of nearby drivers who is unaware of what's actually going on.

At the police station, officers are watching from a watch tower to help them track the thief's car down. "Where is that suspicious person going?" one of them asks.

Another peeked outside and spotted some angry people shouting at the drivers that cut them off. Up ahead, there is a car that is suspiciously going fast through the streets, Trailing behind it are several cars. He has found that they are looking for. "There!" he points out to his collegues. "They're taking a left turn into Pebble Street."

The other officer turns to where his collegue is pointing towards. "Man, that driver is ruthless," he remarks. "Just recklessly plowing through intersections without a care for anyone else." Then he looks at the chasrs. "Hmm, looks like they could use a little help. "Unleash the police cars now! nd the helicopter!"

The garage door opens and several police cars drive out into the streets, joining the other chasers. A helicopter is also launched, hovering high above the town and keeping track of the thief.

As the chase continues, camera spotted the thief heading straigh towards main street, where traffic lights are placed to help keep the traffic flowing.

"Okay," the traffic controller said. "I hope you like being cutted off at an intersection!" He changes the lights to be green on one side and red on another.

The thief looks up and spotted the traffic lights changing into red. In front of him, rows of cars drive by, blocking him from reaching the other side. Despite this, he has thought up of a way to manuver his way around while cutting off his persuers. He takes one more look behind him "Try to catch me now, my collogues," he said.

The thief plowed through the red traffic light, manuving his way through the passing cars. As he makes his way into the other side, some car that he passes by slams on the breaks, causing them to get hit at the rear. Then, some of the cars hit each other on the sides in response to a sudden appearance of a car crossing over traffic. Seconds later, the thief has made his way through the intersection, leaving behind a pile of wrecked and trapped cars in his wake.

The chasers soon arrive near this intersection, hearing the lovely sound of angry drivers honking their horns in a specific pattern that, when translated, writes a message.

"Aww, man!" Cliff groans. "That thief has caused a pile up in the middle of an intersection! How are we going to catch them now?"

Miss Yearling watches as the thief took a turn. There is no way they can continue driving around when there is an accident blocking the way. "The only way to catch up with them is to take it to the streets," she answers. She takes off her seatbelt.

"Wait, Miss Yearling!" Cliff yelled, stopping his coworker. "What are you doing? I haven't unlocked the doors yet!"

Miss Yearling turns around. "What, Cliff?" she asks. "You're in? Or not? We're stuck here and the thief is already about to get away. We cannot allow whoever that person or employee is to get away with a stolen treasure. This is a team effort, remember? You told me this."

Cliff then looks back at the pileup of cars in front of him. He looks at the rear view mirror and sees that the other cars are having trouble moving anywhere. Some people, in a fit of frustration, got off their cars and took the chase to the streets. Seeing as this is their only option, Cliff decides to get out of his car. "Fine," he said. He turns off his car by pulling out the keys, then unlocks the door.

Soon, he and his collogues continued to chase on the streets.

Above them is a police helicopter who watches from above.

"There! He's taking a left turn!" an officer reported, pointing down at the ground.

"Okay," the pilot confirms. "I'll hover this thing over their destination."

The thief drove his car near one of the exits, only to find that it has been closed off. It then takes a hard right turn onto another street, towards the warehouses.

The officer spotted the thief's car traveling to the warehouses. "He's getting into the warehouses!" the officer reported to his pilot.

"The warehouses?" the pilot asks. "Why would they need to divert to a warehouse? No matter. I'm hovering my helicopter over the warehouses to help the others know where the thief is traveling."

Down at the ground, the chasers run down the streets following the helicopter.

An officer looks up at the sky and found a helicopter. "There!" he points out. "That must be where the thief you're looking for is at!"

The group cuts through a path between several buildings to save time.

The thief's car pulls up onto the side of the warehouse. He gets off and is approached by one of his henchmen.

"Did you get something, boss?" the henchman asks.

The thief then presented what he had recently stolen. It's a cursed gauntlet. "Right behind their backs," he told them in a strangely familiar foreign accent. "Didn't even see me in my true identity." He then looks behind him. "Now, they're after me. You must drive them away while I store this for later use. The town is on lockdown and I can't escape. Do what I ask and you'll be paid handsomely for your duties. Deal?"

The henchman nodded. "Deal!" he answers.

The thief then runs inside the warehouse, with one of his henchman locking the door.

Then, the chasers found the warehouse.

Miss Yearling took a closer look at the warehouse and spotted several people walking around the parking lot carrying laser weapons. "Wait, what kind of warehouse would need guards?" she asks.

"Who are these people?" Cliff asks. "Are they working with that thief?"

One of the henchman spotted them from across the street. "Ah! These guys must be after our boss!' he exclaims. "Everyone! Fire at them!"

The henchmen then fired away at the chasers.

Cliff grabs Miss Yearling and they hide behind a nearby garbage container as officers, coworkers, and regular citizens get downed by the laser blasts. Their clothing burnt at the spots where the laser pellets have hit. The laser pellets make clanging sounds as they strike the metal. Cliff and Miss Yearling shake in nervousness, wondering how long this will take. There's a lot of other fools who are throwing themselves into the line of fire, so they at least have a little bit more time before they have to worry.

* * *

Back at the headquarters, staff is trying desperately getting the communications system back online. They had tried to communicate with those outside, but they did not respond. Not only that, but none of them are communicating back to headquarters, leaving everyone in the dark. The chief adventurer is trying to tell them that one of the employees has gone missing despite being present this morning, a sure sign that whoever is currently missing is the thief.

Also, internet services have been shut down, much to the chagrin of workers in the middle of working online.

"Man, how long does it take to put communication services back online?" the chief adventurer asks. "I've been calling them several times over the past several minutes, and I have yet to get a response from any of then." He slumps on his chair, grumbling over not being able to tell all the employees that the thief is Dr. Caballeron, the only one who went missing.

* * *

Back at the warehouse, the henchmen is doing a good job at pushing away the crowd of people who are after their boss. They have downed numbers reaching the double digits, a remarkable count. Just as when they think things are going smoothly, their laser weapons suddenly stopped firing.

One henchman looked at his weapon down at the nozzle. He presses the trigger several times, expecting a safety violating blast to the face. Alas, nothing happened. "Aw, man!" he whined. "Ran out of ammo!"

Another tried pressing the trigger multiple times, trying to get his weapon to fire again. "I thought laser weapons are supposed to fire for longer than those old conventional weapons we were using decades ago," he said. "Did we drain all of this ammo?"

"Now I see why it is mandatory that we recharge our laser weapons when we're not using them," the first realizes. "It's to prevent scenarios like this!"

Miss Yearling peeks out of the garbage bin and sees the henchmen running out of ammo. She sees this as an opportunity to strike back. "Yes! They're helpless now," she said. "Time for a fist fight!" She and Cliff then got out of their hiding spot and charged into the henchmen.

The henchman saw as the two adventurers approached them. Their eyes widened as they realize that they now have to rely on their fists to defend themselves, and they have not received proper training in this field by the order of their boss. While they lack in physical prowess, they do try to defend themselves using nothing but their fists.

Miss Yearling got up to one of them and delivered a punch to the belly. Her opponent tries to counter by going for the face. He directs his punch to her face, but Miss Yearling moves her head out of the way of the punches. She then crouches down and delivers a sweeping kick, knocking her opponent off his feet.

Meanwhile, Cliff is fighting another henchman. He attacks with speed and precision at his opponent. When this opponent tries to strike back he either blocks the attack, dodges it, or endures the blow.

The henchman Cliff is fighting looks at his face and sees that he appears old. Yet this guy has the agility of someone way younger than him. "Aren't you a little old for this?" the henchman asks, remarking on Cliff's light gray hair.

"I may look old, but I'm thirty-five years of age," Cliff answers. "My body is still young, so I can still fight!" He then jumps up and hits his opponent's chest with both of his feet, knocking the henchman down to the ground back first.

Yearling tosses a third over her head down into the ground. She wipes her hands clean as she watches the helpless henchman twitch on the ground. "Okay! All of them are down! Let's get to that warehouse!"

Miss Yearling and Cliff then head over to the door, where they find a locked door.

"The door's locked!" Miss Yearling exclaims. "How are we supposed to get in?"

Cliff inspects the lock and finds that it looks very weak. "Oh, don't worry," he assures Miss Yearling. "This is one shoddly built lock, worn down by its age. "I'll ask the town to replace it with a better one. For now..." He pulls out a laser blaster and spins it around his finger before firmly grasping it. "I'm going to blast it."

Miss Yearling gawks at the weapon Cliff is holding. "Wait, you had a blaster all along?" she asks. "Why didn't you use it?"

"I don't want to end up like these poor guys we left laying on the ground," Cliff answers. "I had this thing fully charged up, so I have more than enough shots to pop that lock open. Now, stand aside Amy."

Miss Yearling takes a few steps back as Cliff readies his laser blaster and starts to fire away at the lock. With each shot, the lock gets weaker and weaker.

* * *

Inside the warehouse as sounds of lasers blasting the lock echo through the building, the thief searches for a place to safely store the thing he has stolen for a later time. Though the warehouse is huge and contains hundreds of crates, eventually someone will find it through enough searching and brute force. He just needs to find a place where it will not be found before the town gets out of lockdown.

He tries to force open a crate, which is nailed down. "No way I'm opening this anytime soon," he said. He moves to a different crate. This one is a cardboard box, which would be fine if it weren't for him forgetting to grab the packing tape. Also, it's a bit too small. "If I wasn't in a panic, I would've grabbed that packaging tape," he said. He moves to another box.

Locked. Too small. Yes...no...that's not right.

"Gah!" the thief yells out. "Where can I find a good hiding place?"

* * *

While Cliff is busy blasting away at a lock, several police officers arrive at the scene.

"Need some help, Professor Drake?" one of them asks.

"Give me a moment, guys," Cliff told them. He continued blasting away until the lock gives way and breaks. "There! Took a handful of blasts!"

Cliff then opens the door to a brightly lit warehouse. Everyone steps inside.

"Our thief is around here somewhere," Cliff said. "I know. I saw that person entering this building."

Suddenly, sounds of footsteps began to fill the air. They stop for a moment and they still hear footsteps. They soon faded away.

"I heard something," Miss Yearling said. "It's coming from over there." She then speedily walks towards the source of the sound.

The thief looks around, having heard someone entering this warehouse. He grumbles to himself over several issues. He knows that it's coming, but from where?

Suddenly, Miss Yearling slides into the alley, spotting the cloaked figure. He turns around, jumps in surprise, then runs away.

"Hey! You!" Miss Yearling yells before running after the thief. "Stop!"

Cliff then slides on the floor as he makes a turn, going after his coworker. "Hey, wait for me!" he said, reaching out. Then he continues running.

The thief makes it to the back doors, leaning on it and grabbing the push bars. He breathes heavily, exhausted from running around all the time. "So long, my colleagues," he said. Then he pushes on the door. What he didn't expect was for a couple of police officers to be waiting for him on the other side.

"Freeze!" the officers yelled.

The thief scrams as he backed out, stumbling onto the stack of crates behind him.

Miss Yearling and Cliff have arrived on the scene, seeing that the thief has been caught. There is no escaping from this, as no matter what move he makes his chasers will not be far behind.

"Positioning near all exits," the officer said, playing with his weapon, laughing at the fool that he and his crew caught. "Clever move to catch criminals before they escape."

Cliff then walked up to the thief. The thief freaked out, shaking as Cliff approaches him.

"Alright, thief," Cliff said. "Let's see who you really are."

Cliff kneels down and pulls off the hood and mask that was concealing the thief's face. What he got was someone he remembers seeing before, and someone who he did not expect to be stealing Precious.

Everyone gasps at the sight of the thief's identity.

"What?" Miss Yearling gasps, baffled by the thief's identity.

"Rojo Caballeron?" Cliff asks.

Dr. Caballeron says nothing, remaining silent at he gives a glare to Cliff.

After a bit of fighting, Cliff manages to keep Dr. Caballeron down. He is soon taken back to the headquarters, where he is interrogated.

* * *

All eyes in the interrogation room are drawn to Dr. Caballeron, the one who they recently caught. The gauntlet has returned to the vault under the watchful eye of security guards who will remain there until they can replace the security cameras. For now, they wanted information about the employee who betrayed his organization.

"So it was you who stole the artifacts, was it not?" Cliff asks.

Dr. Caballeron got nervous as he looks around. With everyone's eyes on him, he sweats vigorously Then he snaps. "Okay! I admit it!" he shouted. "I stole six items from you in the time I've been in here!"

The chief adventurer stood up, leering at the traitor. "Caballeron, you're a member of this organization," he told him. "You know that there will be consequences for when you steal something from a organization that you're a member of. That'll be like stealing something from a close friend's house. You're betraying the trust of someone who trusts you."

"I'm sure that you won't mind if I borrow a few things," Dr. Caballeron said.

"Is that so?" the chief asks, skeptical about this person's words. "Then why have the items that you 'borrowed' never returned to our watchful eyes?"

"I...uh..." Dr. Caballeron said, trying to make up an excuse.

Cliff has something else to add to this. "I remember fron your job interview that you said your title on your portfolio was a misprint," he mentions. "However, I remembered that you panicked when you heard that your title was a Professor and not Doctor. I passed it off as you making a mistake. Now, I know that you're covering yourself. You're trying to pass it off as a mistake."

"I swear!" Dr. Caballeron yelled. "It was a mistake! Someone thought that I was Professor Caballeron, rather than Doctor Caballeron!"

Cliff has no idea how to respond to this.

The chief got a little more serious as he leans closer to Dr. Caballeron. "Caballeron. Since you confessed into stealing those Precious from the vault, what did you do to them?" he asks with a intimidating glare.

Dr. Caballeron stuttered as he tries to come up with an explanation. No one is able to make out of these jumbled words. Everyone just looks at each other with confusion.

A worker enters the interrogation room holding a folder marked as confidential. He walks up to the chief. "Sir. I've gotten news archives from around the world starting from when Dr. Caballeron first joined a year ago all the way up to now."

"What did you find?" Miss Yearling wonders.

The worker takes one final look in this folder, flipping through pages. "When I was looking through some archives, these four caught my attention," he said. Then he looks to Dr. Caballeron. "Caballeron, do you remember hearing about this after you took those Precious?" Before Dr. Caballeron could even answer, the worker slams the folder down on the table, spilling its contents. Inside were copies of the found archives.

Miss Yearling gasped upon seeing these news articles. She remembers hearing about them on the news, but not the fact that they are caused by stolen Precious. News agencies have told people that someone brings in a suspicious object before disaster strikes, but never got into full detail presumable because the SGS wants to keep knowledge of the Precious out of the public. If people knew about the Precious and what they can do, they might have thieves knocking on their doors. Or raiders storming into ancient, protected sites to get their hands on a potentially world threatening object.

The worker reads the news headlines to everyone in the room. "Mansion burned down in mysterious fire," he read. "Mine collaspes, trapping several miners inside. Power outage strikes town under mysterious circumstances. Sandstorm strikes the Columbian Desert, the first time in decades."

Dr. Caballeron sweats as he hears the articles. He looks at the others and puts on a fake smile. No one seems to notice.

The worker looks at everyone. "These correspond to the items that went missing," he said. "The Ring of Fire, the Dynamite Pickaxe, the Meroke Crystal, and the Sand Stream. All four of these incidents happened within the past two months, around the same time as when these items went missing."

Miss Yearling took a closer look and understood the reality behind these incidents. "So, this is what happens when random people get a hold of these Precious," she said. "These things happen." She looks to her coworkers. "Do you think these poor users were aware of these effects?"

"In the power outage incident, I think some scientists were trying to take a look at how the Meroke Crystal functions," Cliff answers, brushing his mustache, "when suddenly there was a surge of power which overloaded the town's eletrical network, causing a blackout. All the others were likely the cause of someone who is unaware of the dangerous potential these Precious hold."

The chief looks at Dr. Caballeron, noticing the clearly fake smile he's trying to put on. "Caballeron, how did these Precious get to these locations?" he asks. Dr. Caballaron's smile disappears. "You stole them. What did you do to them?"

"I...uhh...sold them at a private auction," Dr. Caballeron admitted.

This has everyone jumping out of their seats looking straight at Dr. Caballeron.

"You sold them to unaware people..." the chief said. "For...profit?! For your own benefit?"

"I...noticed that I wasn't being paid as well as I had hoped," Dr. Caballeron explains. "So I saw how valuable these Precious can be despite their dangerous potential. I thought that showing them to the public would make the world a better place, while also increasing my wealth."

"But instead of helping people, you ruined their lives," the worker responded bluntly. "People have died using those Precious. That mine collaspe incident? Several lifeless bodies were found. And the fire that burned down a mansion? The family that was living there perished, along with several firefighters. That's how dangerous the Precious can be."

Dr. Caballeron still doesn't looks like he is catching the consequences of his actions.

The chief shook his head, pinching his nose. "Caballeron, you look promising," he said. "I thought that you were going to be a good employee. But instead, you're a thief."

Cliff looks at his former coworker, the one who betrayed the organization for his own benefit. "Caballeron, you know who we label people like you who use these Precious for their own benifit. Do you?"

Dr. Caballeron shook his head. "No..." he answers.

Cliff put on an intimidating look as he reveals the answer. "Negative Syndicates," he answers.

Dr. Caballeron and Miss Yearling both gasp at this name.

Without giving Miss Yearling an explanation, the chief got off his seat and glares at the traitor. "Dr. Caballeron, in light of these recent incidents, you are fired from this organization!" he roars.

The guards are soon called up to take Dr. Caballeron away.

* * *

Negative Syndicates are those labeled by the SGS that try to use Precious for nefarious purposes. Whether its to make money off of it or to threaten the world, these people are deemed enemies by the SGS. They must be eliminated.

These people are often notorious for having little loyalty with each other. Despite sharing a common name, factions of those under the Negative Syndicate name often brtray each other for their own goals. Why they have a tendency to do this to each other remains a mystery.

* * *

"So that's it," Miss Yearling said after hearing what Cliff has to say. "You're labeling him as that because he tried to use these Precious for his benefit. But instead of helping the world has he intended, he indirectly ruined many people's lives and caused several of them to perish because of the dangerous artifacts that they decided to use."

The guards then arrive to seize Dr. Caballeron. They grab him by the arms.

"Listen! It was a mistake, alright!" Dr. Caballeron cried. "They should've had it on display or something. They know that its dangerous, right?"

"Except that information about Precious items are kept a secret to prevent any criminals from stealing them for their own benefit," the chief said, slamming his hands on his table. "If we reveal information about them, it might incise some thief to infiltrate this facility to steal it."

"You had great security!" Dr. Caballeron yelled. "No one will be able to break into this facility without being caught!"

"In the SGS, we must remain silent about our organization and reveal nothing about it except to those we trust," the chief said with a serious look on his face. "We are a very secretive organization. Not everyone trusts us."

"And besides, several cameras have been either damaged or destroyed," Miss Yearling added. "We can't allow a risk like that to happen."

Cliff was getting tired of all of this. "Okay, this is getting a bit much for one person," he told the others. "Let's get Professor Caballeron out of here before it gets worse."

"It's Doctor Caballeron you imbeciles!" Dr. Caballeron cries as he was being dragged off. "How many times to I have to correct you? It's doctor, I tell you! Doctorrrr!"

He and his voice disappeared as soon as the doors closed.

Cliff covered his face, shaking his head in disappointment. "I can't believe I trusted this man," he said. "He used to look trustful when he fist came into his organization. Now that his true colors are being revealed to us, I no longer trust him."

Miss Yearling looks back on her first few days as a member of this organization and starts to get ideas. "You know, this is a drama filled day," she said. "I think I want to be a writer on top of being an adventurer."

Cliff looks at his coworker in surprise. "What? Really?" he asks. "You're planning to become a writer?"

Miss Yearling nodded. "Yes. Sure," she said. "This looks worthy of a novel."

Cliff rubs the back of his head. "Well, I was kind of expecting something else," he said.

Miss Yearling looks at Cliff. "What?" she wonders.

Cliff leans forward towards Miss Yearling. "You see, on top of being an adventurer like you, I also work as a teacher at some local schools in Emerald City," he answers. "Know that place?"

Miss Yearling nodded. "Yeah. It's south of my home city, Canterlot City," she replies.

"Well, I hope you like a busy schedule," Cliff said, chuckling a little, "because you'll be doing all three of these jobs at once. Of course, you don't have to do it all at the same time. You can make up time for when you want to do each job."

"Sure," Miss Yearling agrees. "With my years of studying history, I'm gladly share my knowledge to the next generation."

The two soon exit the interrogation room.

Cliff got curious about the novel Miss Yearling is planning on writing. "Okay, so about that book you're planning on making," he said. "What's it going to be?"

"I'm thinking of writing it based on the events of today," Miss Yearling answers.

Cliff nudges Miss Yearling by the elbow. "Well, you'd better fill up that book," he said. "We've for some missions to retrieve the remaining stolen items that were sold off to other people."

Miss Yearling stopped in the corridor. "Wait, what?" she asks.

Cliff stops and explains to Miss Yearling. "Our mission isn't over yet," he told her. "We must get to the locations of the stolen Precious and take back the items that was stolen from us. Come on!" He soon dashes down the hallway towards another mission.

"Wait, what about my book?" Miss Yearling asks.

"Just come up with ideas on the fly, okay?" Cliff answers, his voice fading as he went further away.

"Wait! Cliff!" Miss Yearling yelled as she runs after her coworker.

Soon, the series that would become Darling Do would come together over a series of missions.

* * *

So after doing so many terrible things to both this organization and citizens of the local town, Dr. Caballeron was kicked out the facility into the front yard.

"And stay out!" a security guard roars at Dr. Caballeron. "Never come back here again!"

Dr. Caballeron stood up and dusted off the dirt he has collected. Now banned from this facility, he is pretty sure that he can no longer find work since people's trust in him as a reliable adventurer and worker has fallen to absolute zero. There is no way that he'll find a legal way to make a living ever again. Angry at the organization that he was one part of, Dr. Caballeron stormed off the premieres, one step at a time

"All I wanted was more money and spread information about these Precious into the wider world," Dr. Caballeron grumbled. "Now, I've been betrayed by the very organization I'm a part off. Not only that, but they labeled me as one of their enemies. A Negative Syndicate. That does not sound like a pleasant name."

He steps beyond the gate and takes one final look back at the facility that he once worked in.

"SGS," he said. "I thought I could get away with this while you guys are distracted, but you've caught me. You then fired me, thinking that I will never return to my field ever again. Well, prepare yourselves. I'm going to be back, fighting against you in getting these powerful, ancient objects from around the world. I'll race you in search of these items. Just you wait, Professor Drake and your partner, A. K. Yearling."

Dr. Caballeron then walked away, beginning the rivalry that would plague A. K. Yearling, Cliff Drake, and any SGS member that he comes across in his adventures.

* * *

Nearly twelve years later, Miss Yearling is here in Rainbow's house, talking with the parents about her story.

"That's how I got my start," Miss Yearling concluded, "and how I got inspiration for my first book. Darling Do and the Lost Artifacts." She holds up her first novel that she ever published. "It's based around my first mission at the SGS, and the missions that followed trying to get back the stolen items."

Firefly was curious. "So these events are based around true stories?" she asks.

Miss Yearling nodded, confirming that she used real life events as inspiration. "My stories, and my partner's," she told them. "I had to change things a little bit to avoid suspicion. Like changing my name when I'm adventuring. By the way, how is Rainbow Dash doing?"

"She's..." Firefly began as she and her husband, Bow, looked at each other. "Well...she's a little bit stressed from her last mission. Me and Chuck nearly got destroyed on the way to our daughter's base, as well as her friend."

Miss Yearling knew about these adult's connected past. "Sonic?" she guesses, considering that these four adults were heroes once.

Firefly nodded. "Yes," she answers.

There was a knock on the door, and Rainbow comes in with her stuff packed.

"Hey mom, dad," Rainbow said as she came in. "Is everything pa-" She stopped herself once she saw Miss Yearling talking with her parents. "Uh...why is A. K. Yearling in my house?"

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Every major character needs a backstory, and these two expert adventurers are no different. Ever since these two have been introduced, I've sprinkled in a little bit of information about their past here and there and even showcased the SGS headquarters (Prism World branch) in a scene. Now, their story has been revealed.

From a test to see if she is worthy, to catching a thief on her first week at this organization, to getting inspiration for her book series, A. K. Yearling has become one of the most significant characters of this series.

Up next is where the true adventure between two veteran adventurers, two rookies, and the family members of said rookies begins.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters, property of Sega

My Little Pony characters, property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands

Inspired by Super Sentai Season 30: Boukenger


	3. Task 1-1: The Lost Idol

**Task 1.1**

 **"The Lost Idol"**

* * *

Somewhere in Columbia, there lays a disconnected town of Griffon Stone/Rock, a name which spark debates among cartographers to this day over its real name. Legends say that the residents had this idol where their pride and power comes from. Unfortunately, the idol was lost generations ago and the town has since fallen into disrepair. So far, barely anyone has ever dared trying to get that idol back, because it is at the a very windy ravine, and no one has the nerve to get down there.

The first stop on this vacation takes the families and friends to this place, where Sonic and Rainbow will be tested to see if they deserve the legacy powers they are given.. Upon arriving to this place, they soon come across several complications.

Based on the _Friendship is Magic_ episode, "The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone" (S5E09). Though, with a wildly different outcome.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Rainbow Dash is one of A. K. Yearling's biggest fans. Being one of her students, she has created a close friendshiip with the autnor behind her faviorite book series, Darling Do. While normally she can be seen wearing a cyan jacket and pink pants with vertical white bands, for this vacation she'll be donning her Daring Do cosplay outfit. She has an all olivine safari uniform with a tan hat with olivine bands. Completing her cosplay is the brown boots.

Rainbow is just checking on her uniform to see if it fits nicely while A. K. Yearling and her parents are watching.

"You know, AK," Rainbow began, "it feels find of weird to have a celebrity walking around in someone's house, particularly a close friend who happens to be a commoner. Of course, being a daughter of two of the four defenders of Columbia and have protected this land several times with my friends, I find it hardly surprising."

"Good thing no one is around to swarm us and take pictures," Miss Yearling replies. "Hey, how about you get yourself a mansion someday? Something that can suit two households. I heard that you and your friend's family are quite rich form the high paying careers."

Rainbow thought about the jobs her parents are currently having, and how much they are being paid. She compares the lifestyle of the rich to her currently lifestyle. After much analysis, she makes her decision. "No thanks," she said, declining the suggestion. "I'm residing in a base for me and my friends for now."

"And besides," Firefly added, "that base was a huge investment from us. We had to pay hundreds of thousands of dollars to purchase the base. It'll take years before we bounce back from that investment."

Miss Yearling smiles. "Who knows?" she asks. "Maybe someday, when all this is over, you'll live in a mansion."

Rainbow's parents smiled and laughed at this idea, and so does Miss Yearling.

With several pieces of luggage packed and ready, it is time for the vacation to begin.

"Okay, daughter," Bow called. "Got everything packed up?"

Rainbow entered the room with her backpack full of extra changes of clothing. "I'm as ready as you are!" she answers.

Miss Yearling smiled. "That's my biggest fan!" she said. Then the group begins to leave. But before that, Miss Yearling has one more thing to say. "Oh, and bring your bike along, would you?"

* * *

Sonic is the second of the two leaders of The Sonic Rainbooms. He is a lot like his partner and close friend, Rainbow Dash, in almost every way aside from their experiences before they met. He is normally seen in a blue and yellow jacket and blue pants with white bands over the knees, but he is wearing a deep blue safari jacket and pants with a brown scarf tied around his neck.

He is traveling with Cliff Drake, one of his teachers, and his parents. In recent times, his father was nearly seriously injured while riding on a train because of reasons he prefers to keep silent about. After this, a vacation was scheduled.

Sonic and the adults are at an airport waiting for the others to arrive. Sonic has his motorcycle he got as a gift from his parents and friends, brought along with him as requested by Cliff.

After a long time of waiting, the car arrives and out comes the very people they are waiting for.

"There you are!" Sonic said. "We've been waiting in here for an hour."

Rainbow then comes in riding her bike. She lands as if it were an airplane, letting the back wheel touch the ground before bringing the front down to touch the ground. She stops right in front of Sonic.

"Took you guys long enough," Chuck said, waving to his friends. "We were wondering how much stuff you're going to bring."

Bow carried a piece of luggage up to the rest of the group. he sets it down near his feet. "Not much," he replies, feeling a slight strain on his back. "Just a weeks worth of clothes for changing and some spare uniforms just in case. Oh yeah. I also got clothing repairing kits in handy, if you don't mind."

Aleena looked at her checklist of everything she requested. She looks over everything that was needed for this vacation, and nods when she sees that it all checks out. "Perfect!" she said. "Everything that we need is here."

Cliff smiles and nodded. "Great!" he said, enthusiastically. "Let's get this vacation started!"

Miss Yearling then looks over to Chuck and Firefly. "Chuck Rush and Firefly Dash?" she asks, getting their attention. "You two are pilots, aren't you? Leading a team of flight capable teenagers with attitude?" The two saluted, confirming that they are pilots even though everyone knows this. "Now, would you mind if you pilot us for this vacation? Take us around on a grand tour?"

"I'm happy to guide us to our destinations," Firefly replies.

"Sure. Let's take our children on an adventure," Chuck responded.

Everyone then laughs.

* * *

The traveling group then approaches the plane that they'll be using for the vacation. It looks like an old plane constructed decades ago, built for invasions and bombings. It doesn't look very big. If this was an actual commercial plane, it'll probably hold a little under two hundred passengers.

"This plane was a decommissioned strategic bomber plane that has been modified to suit our needs," Firefly introduces. "This plane has been equipped with two large engines, as they are more efficient than the smaller engines used before. All things that we do not need are gone. It has been repurposed as a private jet."

"Sure, this thing might be old and war has long passed us," Chuck remarks. "Mostly. But this thing has been equipped with modern technology to keep us safe."

Miss Yearling nodded in approval and clapped her hands. "Good enough," she said. "Let's start the boarding process."

The adults climbed up the steps entering into the plane. Meanwhile, Sonic and Rainbow are on their bikes, on a platform connected to the plane. They are then lifted up into the interior, and soon they found themselves in what appears to be a storage area for bombs.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Rainbow said, looking around in awe.

The doors then close from beneath.

"I can't believe that they managed to repurpose a old military aircraft to house up to eight people for a flight," Sonic said.

The two then got off and entered the cabin of the plane. It's a bit cramped up, even if there is a lot of space. There are eight beds, two sets of tables that each sit four, a seating area, and a kitchen. At the other end is the door to the cockpit.

"With a little more fuel and more efficient engines, I'm sure that we gave this thing enough range to make it from here to across the Atlantic," Aleena told the others. "Though normally, this plane can make it from Columbia to across the Atlantic, the modifications made has boosted its range by a few percent. Small, but enough."

Sonic and Rainbow then take a seat and buckled their seatbelts.

Cliff then makes a call to the cockpit. "Chuck! Firefly!" he calls. "Got all systems running?"

Pilot Firefly and System Operator Chuck are at the cockpit, checking all systems to see if they are working.

"All systems are running smoothly," Chuck communicated back. "We are clear to takeoff!"

"Here it goes!" Firefly said as she throttled the engines.

The plane speeds down the runway, picking up more and more speed until it lifts off. Another typical liftoff sequence that is running smoothly.

* * *

They are on their way to their first destination. Question is, what is it? Their itinerary was a little vague on the first day, describing some sort of training/warm up mission. This is what they are hoping to get by asking the veterans about it.

"Okay, Miss Yearling," Rainbow said, beginning the conversation. Next to her is Sonic and across the table are the two veteran adventurers. "What's our first destination?"

Miss Yearling leans forward, making sure that they heard her among the faint sounds of the engines running. "You guys got the Adventurer's Scanner I sent you, have I?"

Sonic and Rainbow took out their Adventurer's Scanner confirming that they brought it along. "Yep!" they both answer.

"Couldn't throw away an important gift," Sonic remarks.

Miss Yearling giggled, smiling at them. "Well, you need to prove to us that you are worthy of welding these legacy powers, as you call them."

Sonic and Rainbow were shocked to hear that they have to prove themselves as effective adventurers to their mentors. "What?" they both yell.

"This is why we are getting a bit of a change of plans," Miss Yearling continued. "We are going to Griffon Stone!"

Both were excited to hear that they are going to another place as their first destination. However, Sonic is more confused than excited.

"It's Griffon Rock, isn't it?" Sonic asks. "I swear, I saw that name on my atlas."

Rainbow's smile turns into a frown as she looks at Sonic. "What are you talking about?" she asks. "It's Griffon Stone! Like what she told us and what I saw on my atlas."

Sonic looks back at Rainbow with an annoyed look. "No, it's clearly Griffon Rock!"

"Stone!" Rainbow insisted.

"Rock!" Sonic shouted back.

"Stone!"

"Rock!"

"I'm pretty sure cartographers have gotten into fights over something as silly as the name of a isolated settlement," Cliff said, breaking this argument. "Let's not argue for any longer, shall we?"

Sonic and Rainbow stared at their mentors, still confused over the name of the town they are traveling to.

Miss Yearling then does some briefing on the upcoming mission. "Okay, so here's the action plan," she began. "Griffon...whatever is home to the Idol of Boreas. It was a gift from the early settles to this land, and it has represented the settlement's pride and symbol of unity. However, it got lost in the nearby abyss a long time ago, and the town as since fallen into misery. People moved away and infrastructure has fallen. Today, it is one of the poorest and sickest places in the world."

"People have spent years trying to restore that town back into its former glory," Cliff added. "They tried repairing the road, repairing buildings, sending money and resources to that place, anything." He then lets out a heavy sigh as he gets to the next section. "However, the residents are greedy, and they took the money and resources and tried doing all of that on their own, much to the frustration of the others who noted that they make quite poor people for rebuilding their own town. They eventually gave up and abandoned the project, leaving the town back into a decaying state."

"There is an runway that we'll be landing on that is intended to be used by the locals until the project was abandoned," Miss Yearling also added. "It was used for regional planes, transporting people and goods in and out of the town. Now, it's just a gravel runway. I hope the landing gear can handle rough terrain."

The plane then went into a decent. Outside, a town was visible.

"See that right there?" Cliff said, pointing out the window towards the visible town. "That's Griffon...something...something...earth related."

"That's it?" Rainbow asks. "Is it really that close to home?"

"So close," Sonic remarks. "Yet, we need a plane to get in there..."

The plane lowers its landing gear, getting ready to land on the rocky runway. It then lands, but not without giving the passengers and crew a shaky experience. After this, it comes to a complete stop.

"And we're here," Chuck said, relaxing for the day over the successful flight. "Griffon..." He then gives up while trying to figure out the second part of the town's name. "Bah! Why even bother? It's silly arguments like these that cause the world to be so divided!"

* * *

The destination town is visible in the distance, high up in the mountains. Based on how short the flight is, they estimate that they are currently situated in the Columbia Mountains, the mountains that divide the wet west and the dry east. They think that they are pretty high up, maybe around two kilometers above sea level.

"The roads leading up to this place are poorly maintained," Miss Yearling explains. "There's rocks everywhere, and there's plants popping all over the place. It's a good thing that you have flying bikes with you. Then you can just fly over the road and bypass that entirety."

Sonic and Rainbow settled on their bikes, making sure that all systems are running as smoothly as the last time they were using this. Hopefully, the bumpy landing didn't damage the internal wiring of the bikes that much.

"Good thing we never travel very far without this," Sonic remarks, starting up his motorcycle.

"From this point onwards, you'll be on your own," Cliff said. "You'll have to complete the objective set to you by yourself. Got it?"

Sonic and Rainbow nodded. "Yes," they promised.

"If anything happens that worries you, you can always use your Adventurer's Scanner and notify us," Miss Yearling reminded. "Then we'll be on our way. Then she looks at the roads leading up to the town high up on the mountains. "Though the rugged terrain..."

Cliff stared at the town and on the plateau, then looks back at the rookie adventurers. "Well, I hope you enjoy your first mission with us," he bids. "The adults will stay behind and have a chat with each other."

Sonic and Rainbow nodded at their parents and their mentors. They hovered over the ground, blowing air away. Then they fly away to the town, with the adults watching from behind waving towards them.

"Good luck out there!" Firefly hoped.

* * *

Before landing, Sonic and Rainbow decided to perform a survey above the town, getting to know the town a little better. The area surrounding the town is barren, with the area to the north leading into a ravine. It is also very windy. From here, they can see that the area they're about to land in is in ruins.

"Aww, man!" Rainbow groans. "Look at this place! It's a dump! The buildings, they look like they are decaying right before our eyes."

Sonic and Rainbow guided their bikes down to the ground, letting the wheels return to a vertical position as they land on the ground with a thud. They got off their bikes and saw the town from below. It still looks like a mess.

"Well, it doesn't look better when on the ground," Sonic remarks. Then he looks at the residents lounging outside the buildings looking miserable. "The people here are quite miserable. You know, I'm not sure what embitters them more. The loss of their idol, or the cancelation of the project that will restore this town." He looks around, seeing the bad stare the buildings are in. He is not sure how long they've been decaying for. "This town looks like its been miserable for so long, that it isn't clear what contributed to this."

The two take their first steps into the town, looking at the residents as the lounge or run around. Rainbow turned her head and caught someone jumping out of a window, with someone else going out to yell at the thief.

Rainbow sighs heavily, seeing that a crime has happened right in front of her eyes, and that no one is bothering to stop them, not even herself and Sonic. "Even in a miserable place, people are desperate enough to steal from other desperate people," she said. "Man, I wish Rarity would come here. I should send her a message, telling her to come here and beautify the place." She reaches for her communicator, about to send a message back to her friends, before developing second thoughts about doing this. "Although, this is a obscure town. With all the crazy things going on back at the base, the last thing she would want to do is to beautify a town she has never heard before."

As they continue to walk around this town, more and more questions begin to fill their heads. With each resident that they pass, the questions pile up more and more.

"Why would anyone spend their time on a town like this?" Sonic asks. "It's been decaying for years, yet people still insist on living in this rotting corpse of a town?"

As they tour the area, they notice that the wind is being taken advantage of, and that there are wells in the town. "Well, at least they got all the basic utilities down for a town to thrive, she remarks. "They have access to water, a place to dispose sewage, and use wind turbines as sources of electricity."

Sonic looks up at the wind turbines. "Speaking of wind," he said, waiting for a moment to feel the wind blowing through him, "this place is windy. Either we are that high up, or we are in the middle of a pressure gradient."

They continue to look around, trying to find anything else. "Unfortunately, they don't have basic services other than..." Rainbow said as she turns to the only clinic in town. "...Health of all things." She then look around a little more. "This feels like stepping back in time to a period before all those modern advancement came and improved the standards of living."

Sonic looks around a little bit more before something catches his eye. It's a large building. Though with pieces missing and cracks everywhere, it still maintains its impressive status.

"Hmm, that building looks like it could be important," he said. "Let's head there and see what we can find." He pointed towards the building for Rainbow and he runs towards it, with Rainbow following behind him.

The approached the building and read the sigh in front of it. It reads "Town Hall." Out of all the thing that are still being maintained, a sigh has to be one of them. Apparently, it is cheaper to repaint a faded sign than it is to replace it. It looks like it's been used for a pretty long time.

Sonic walks up the stairs, approaching the door. He observes its poorly maintained state. Seeing this, he decides to tap the door in order to gain permission to enter. After a few taps, the door suddenly falls on the ground, much to their confusion.

"Gah!" a grouchy old man yelled, causing both of them to jump in surprise. "How many times to I have to tell you? The hinge is weak! Knocking on the door causes it to fall!"

Sonic and Rainbow looks ahead and saw a old man sitting at a desk. Around him are a group of chairs, with some with missing legs.

"Sorry!" Sonic apologizes, saying that it was accidental and he didn't knew about the door. "We were just being polite."

The old man opened his eyes and saw that the people who knocked doesn't look like anyone he's seen before. "Who are you?" he asks. "You don't look like you're around here."

Rainbow took a step forward. "That's because we're visitors," she answers. "Visitors with a goal in mind."

Sonic also took a step forward. "We're going to do something once thought impossible," he told the old man. "A thing in which no one has the nerve to do, until now."

The old man realizes exactly what their goal is. "Wait, so are you after the Idol of Boreas?!" he asks, shocked to hear that someone is up to that task. It's been a while since someone las attempted to do just that, and he has lost hope that his town's idol will be lost forever.

Sonic and Rainbow nodded. "Yes," Rainbow answers.

The old man was sweating, his heart pounding hard in his chest. "And, what are you planning to do with it?" he asks.

"Simple," Rainbow replies. "Returning it back into the hands of you."

The old man got excited when he hears that his town's idol was finally going to be. "Ah!" he said, excitedly. "You two must be the saviors that we desperately needs." He got off his chair and approached the two rookie adventurers, shaking their hands for an introduction. "I'm Grampa Gruff. I'm the head of this town of Griffon Town."

This shocks Sonic and Rainbow once they heard the true name of the town they're in.

"That's what it's called?" Sonic asks. Then he and Rainbow looks at each other, their jaws dropped in shock. "Why do cartographers named this differently?"

Grampa Gruff looks at the visitors, wondering who they are. "You names?

Sonic realizes that he completely forgot to introduce himself. "Oh! Sorry!' he apologizes. "I'm Sonic Rush, but you can just call me Sonic."

"I'm Rainbow Dash," Rainbow introduces herself, "his partner in defending the world. We've had a lot of experiences together, and have gone into a lot of missions."

"We can save the details for later because it'll take a while to get through al of that," Sonic remarks. "Now, about that Idol of Boreas."

Grampa Gruff nodded in agreement. "I can show you the way, if you so please," he said. "Follow me!" He then walks out of the town hall. For an old man living in a decaying town, he sure can move. Sonic and Rainbow followed Grampa Gruff, always making sure that they're behind him and that their instincts doesn't get them.

* * *

Sonic and Rainbow are at a ravine, spitting this plateau in two. The wind howls as it blows across the area, to the point where Rainbow had to take her hat off and hang I around her neck. The winds seem to be getting a bit stronger around this point, as if this place wasn't windy enough.

"This right here is the Abysmal Abyss," Grampa Gruff introduced the location, "though some call it Gale Ravine. It got the first name for being the cause of my town's miserable state. And it got the second for...well, you can figure that out."

Sonic picks up a few pebbles and tosses them into the ravine. He watches as the pebbles get blown away down the ravine at high speeds.

"Wow. That's quite a breeze," Sonic remarks. "I knew this place was windy."

"Yeah, we're right in the middle of the mountains dividing the cool west and the hot east known as the Columbian Desert," Grampa Gruff admits, confirming their current location. "Right here, it maintains a constant wind force all the time."

"A pressure gradient this extreme that stays year round?" Rainbow remarks. "That's something crazy."

"This is why no one has the nerve to get down there," Grampa Gruff said. He steps over to where the wind is coming from, and points to a ledge on the northern wall. "See that over there?"

Rainbow takes a closer look at the ravine when something catches her eye. "The Idol of Boreas!" she said. "It's right there!"

There on the ledge is a gold idol depicting a winged figurine. Next to it are the bone remains of a one-eyed creature.

"Yeah, it's been sitting there for decades now," Grampa Gruff said. "Being visible is the good news. The bad news is that the winds down there are strong enough to blow anyone away, regardless of their weight. People feared being blown away, and some who did try have lost their grip and has been sent all the way to the desert." He recalls the moments where these brave men and women attempted to retrieve the Idol, only for some of them to lose confidents while others got blown off the cliff and their ropes. The bodies were later found in the desert mountain slopes days or even years later.

"Wow. That's just brutal," Rainbow remarked.

Sonic leans down, looking over the windy ravine. "This is a climbing expedition, so we're going to need some climbing gear." He grabs his Adventurer's Scanner and makes a call to the adults. "A. K. Yearling, got some climbing gear for us?" he asks.

A drone flies over their heads and sets down a box. Then it flies away. Sonic and Rainbow opened the box, and inside there was climbing gear.

"Ah, this will do," Rainbow said, picking up the ropes. "Okay. Sonic, you go retrieve that idol while I hold this rope. No way I'm going to risk my Daring Do adventure hat."

Sonic strapped himself to the rope, as well, as strapping the included helmet to his head. It's a bit uncomfortable considering that his hair is big compared to his head, but he has to live with it.

"Before you jump down there," Grampa Gruff said, pausing them for a brief moment, "I would like to tell you the story of this town, straight from the record books."

Sonic and Rainbow stop to listen to the story of this town of Griffon Town, sometimes worded with Rock or Stone.

* * *

"Hundreds of years ago, before the settlers of the Old World arrived, a group of ancients settled on the mountains to form a settlement high in the sky, where the wind constantly blows and they can see both sides of the land from here. Initially, the names of the rulers started with any letter. Over time, it became common practice to name the leaders starting with the letter G, and soon everyone's name starts with that letter."

A flashcard containing a painting depicting the town's beginning was shown.

"When outsiders came, they saw how grand the town was, being so successful for being so high up. For this, they gave us one of the four wind idols as a gift of gratitude. They gifted us the Idol of Boreas. That idol became a symbol of pride among the residents."

A flashcard containing a painting depicting the gift of the idol from the explorers to the residents was then shown.

"However, this period of pride would soon come to an end. Around 1978, a monster named Arimaspi attacked this town to steal the idol. The mayor of the time, known previously as the king, Mayor Guto, tried to intervene, but the monster was chased into the Abysmal Abyss, where it fell along with the idol. We watched as it decayed, leaving behind the idol it has stolen."

A flashcard containing photo evidence of the event was shown. It's a bit blurry with muted colors, but the image was still readable.

"Because the idol was a symbol for our pride and unity, the town soon fell into disrepair. Pride was diminishing, and the sense of unity was gone. Frustrated, Mayoy Guto resigned from office and left the town along with many young people who grew up here in 1985. The title was mayor was soon held by me, Mayor Gruff, all the way until now."

More flashcards are then shown, with several images and paintings depicting the project to save Griffon Town from its current miserable state.

"Recently, people have tried to help us by doing a major project that will revolutionize the town, bringing it back to its former glory without the idol. I agreed to this plan, hoping that it would be successful. However, I watched in horror as the residents butchered the plan. Funds were being stolen, resources were stolen, and people are rude to those that tried to help. In the end, the only thing that was accomplished that can be considered a success is the installation of the wind turbines which generate the town's power. After this, they canceled the project, much to our dismay."

Several more flashcards are shown, containing pictures of the workers and events that took place that will eventually made the workers want to quit.

I searched long and hard to find a person who can recover the Idol of Boreas for us, as no one, not even me, is willing to do it. Time and time again, these people would decline. Those that did accept either find the task too difficult and scary to bother or are blown away by the strong winds of the Abysmal Abyss. Either way, we did not find someone who can retrieve the idol. The town continued to decay, both its structures and its people, from this point onwards."

The final set of flashcards contains pictures of everyone who dares to retrieve the Idol of Boreas from that ravine. Those who died trying are marked with a special symbol.

* * *

"That's a depressing story," Rainbow said, frowning and nearly tearing up. "A grand town, once the pinnacle of human endurance, fell due to the loss of an idol."

A picture was then taken for archiving purposes.

"Yeah," Grampa Gruff agreed. "I've heard that there are three more Wind Idols floating around, usually placed in towns located in mountainous regions. There's the Idol of Notus, the Idol of Eurus in , and the Idol of Zephyrus."

Rainbow suddenly freaks out upon hearing a name she didn't wish to hear. "Wait, Zephyr?!" she asks.

Grampa Gruff stares at Rainbow in confusion. "What are you reacting so strange, young one?"

Rainbow looks around, and all she can find is the confused look of Grampa Gruff and the disapproving look of Sonic. She realizes her mistake and corrects herself. "Oh, sorry," she apologizes. "My mind panicked when you said Zephyrus, which reminds be someone who totally acts like Amy, but in the opposite gender and to me instead of Sonic."

Sonic sighs. "Rainbow, don't being personal relationships into this," he said.

"These Idols are named after wind gods since they reflect the windy status these select towns are known for," Grampa Gruff continued to explain. "Out of all of them, only the Idol of Boreas has been lost. The rest are kept safely in their respective towns, and so far no one has successfully stolen them."

There was a brief pause there for a moment as the young adventurers and Grampa Gruff stared at each other.

"Well, explanation time is over," Sonic declares. Then he and Rainbow turns around towards the ravine. "Now we just have to get down there and retrieve that idol, fighting against the wind."

* * *

The entire town of Griffon Town gathered around the southern edge of the Abysmal Abyss, witnessing the successful attempt at recovering their lost idol. Rainbow is at the top holding the rope in place while being tied to a rock. Tensions are high as they wait fir the results.

Rainbow feels stressed letting Sonic risking his life for something as silly as a useless idol, but this is a mission meant to test out their treasure hunting skills. Besides, they've seen worse stuff before.

Sonic took little steps as he make his way down towards the idol. He knew that if he let his impatience get the better of him, he might end up having the same fate as all those brave people who sacrificed their lives trying to get that idol. As he descends lower and lower, things are getting more tense. People are getting more stressed, their hearts pound harder and harder as this attempt continues.

Only a few more steps before he is within reach of that idol. There is a ledge below him that he can stand up. Hopefully, he won't get blown away by the strong winds. Determined not to disappoint his mentors, he decides to make the leap. He jumps down from the cliff and lands on the ledge, grabbing on to the ledges to hold him in place.

"He's made it!" Grampa Gruff cheers as all the residents start to cheer. "He has gotten so close to getting that idol! The only thing standing between him and getting that idol back is the journey back up."

Rainbow was getting happy that this attempt is going well for the first time. After all those attempts, she and Sonic are finally the first ones to successfully do it. "Hang in there, Sonic!" she yells. "I know you can do it!"

Sonic crawls his way up the ledge, slowly making it towards the idol. Upon getting within arm's reach, he stretches his right arm to grab it. He nudges it with the tips of is fingers, pulling it towards him. Then, when it is curtain that he can close his hands on the idol, he grabs it firmly. "Got it!" he announces.

Grampa Gruff and the entire town got into a cheering frenzy. "He's got it!" Grampa Gruff cheers, this time more loudly. "Finally! The Idol of Boreas is finally going to be back in our hands!"

"Great job, Sonic!" Rainbow congratulated. "Now, it's time to bring you back up!"

Happy to see this result, Sonic makes his way back up the cliff. However, as soon as he does so, a mysterious voice echoes throughout the area.

"Rise, my new minion!" a ragged, woman's voice said.

The cheering suddenly died when the mysterious voice boomed across the area.

"What was that?" one asks.

"Who said it?" another asks.

"Where is it coming from?" a third wonders.

Sonic looks around the ravine, trying to find the source of that voice. "Huh?" he said, baffled that he cannot see the one who said that. "Hey, who goes there?"

"Rise, my minion!" the voice said again. "It is time for you to get back into action! Rise up, and attack these rangers!"

This time, the voice was clear, and Sonic and Rainbow realize who that voice belongs to.

Grampa Gruff turns to Rainbow, asking her about that mysterious voice that showed up. "Who is that person who said it?" he asks.

Rainbow growled, gripping on the rope tighter. "Rita..." she answers.

Sonic growls as he looks around, trying to find Rita. "Hey, Rita! Guess what?" he yells. "You have no business stepping in and ruining my vacation. Give me a break already!"

But Rita would not listen, for she is in a different place, watching the rangers from afar. "Rise! Rise!" she said.

Suddenly, lighting strikes on the bones on the ledge, causing everyone to jump. Sonic nearly lost his grip and got himself blown off. Then, there was an explosion, which nearly took out Sonic. He shut his eyes, shielding them from the blast. When he opened them, there was a surprise.

There in front of him is a one-eyed beast in black and yellow. It roars at him.

"I-it's...it's the Arimaspi!" one of the resident gasped. "It's back!"

"Run!" Grampa Gruff hollered.

Everyone then makes a run back to the town, while Rainbow stays behind trying to pull Sonic back up.

Arimaspi swipes its arm at Sonic, hitting him and causing him to lose his grip on the Idol of Boreas. He reaches out to it as it fell down the Abysmal Abyss. "No!" he yells, seeing all this effort come into waste.

"Oh, come on!" Rainbow yells. "All this effort, all this time trying to get back a lost idol, only for it to be knocked back by our enemy. Ritaaaaaa!

Sonic got attacked repeatedly as he makes his way up. "Need some help here!" he yells.

Rainbow pulls out her Adventurer's Scanner, keeping one hand firmly grasping on the rope. "AK! Cliff!" she calls. "We need your help right now! We're under attack and our mission is failed because of it. I repeat! We need help now!"

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

If you thought Griffon Rock/Stone/Town/whatever was going to have a happy ending then maybe Pinkie Pire should've been sent here instead. Here, we have someone who is nearly identical to Rainbow joining her in recovering the lost idol, and since they're rangers, this cannot end well. So instead of dropping the idol in favor of [SPOILER], the idol was lost forever because the monster that stole it got revived and slapped it away.

Sonic and Rainbow was warned that the troubles that come with being a ranger won't go away simply because they went away. They passed it off as a joke, but it turns out that on this vacation, they will be doing exactly what they would be going if they had stayed.

Anyone here a busman and wanted to go in vacation...by driving your own bus?

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters, property of Sega

My Little Pony characters, property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands

Inspired by Super Sentai Season 30: Boukenger


	4. Task 1-2: To Life and Back

**Task 1.2**

 **"To Life and Back"**

* * *

A task once thought to be impossible was about to be proven otherwise when the monster who stole the Idol of Boreas got revived and smacked it deeper into the Abysmal Abyss. Now in danger, Sonic and Rainbow must use their legacy ranger powers to fight off this monster and use a legacy part of the same team to help finish it off. Along the way, the two veteran adventures, Cliff and A. K. Yearling, jumps in to help out the rookies.

Are you ready to start up once again?

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Earlier today, Sonic and Rainbow are on a mission sent by their mentors, A. K. Yearling and Cliff Drake. They were recovering the Idol of Boreas from the town of Griffon whatever to hopefully save the town from its miserable, decaying state. It has been stolen by Arimaspi, described as a one-eyed beast with horns on its head. However, while doing do, the monster that have stolen the idol has been revived and is now on a rampage against the rangers. With the Idol of Boreas now lost, the mission was declared a failure, and has been replaced by a new mission. Defeat the Arimaspi!

Sonic leaps up the cliff as he dodges out of the way of the monster's attacks. "I wasn't expecting a monster attack during my vacation," he said. "But, I guess when you're a ranger, true vacations never happen until your main enemy is defeated. This is one valuable lesson I will never forget, and one I will keep in mind through this entire adventure." He looks down and saw that Arimaspi is reaching out to swipe at him again. "Whoa!" he yelped as he leaps up to dodge yet another attack.

Rainbow watches from the top as wind blows in her face. She slings onto the rope tightly. "Come on, hurry up!" she yells.

Sonic continues to get attacked, jumping out of the way of each. "Leave. Me. Out of. This!" he yelled at Arimaspi.

Sonic nears the top of the cliff, his jumps sending him upward faster than climbing. Rainbow reaches her hand down to him.

"Grab my hand!" Rainbow ordered.

Sonic made one last leap, avoiding yet another attack. Then he grabs Rainbow's hand, and she pulls him up. Afterwards, they run away. Behind them, they watch as Arimaspi reaches the top and roars at them.

"Losing that idol it so desperately wanted might have provoked this thing to attack us even farther," Sonic speculated. "That, or maybe Rita just gave that thing a bunch of aggressive instincts. I don't know."

Rainbow saw the dangerous situation she and Sonic found themselves in. They knew that they can't survive in their normal forms, or at least can't stand against this monster like every other monster and Eggman creation that they ever fought. "Okay, this calls for ranger form," she said, grumbling. "Never thought I would be transforming in a vacation of all things."

Suddenly, there was something rumbling noise coming from their pockets. They pull the source out and they find that its their Adventurer Scanner that's rumbling. It seems like there is a call waiting to be to be answered. They hold their Adventurer Scanner up to their ear.

"Hello?" Sonic asks.

"Sonic! Rainbow!" Miss Yearling answers. "How are you two doing?"

Rainbow looks ahead and finds that Arimaspi is swiping at her again. She jumps over it. "We've...in the middle of fighting a monster," she replies. "In fact, its the same one which stole the item we are looking for a long time ago."

"What?" Cliff gasps, baffled that a long dead monster is here again. "But how?"

"It got revived and slapped that idol right out of my hands," Sonic explains, "right when I was about to get it back for the people of the nearby town. All that work, wasted. What a bummer."

Rainbow groans, feeling bad for telling her mentors that their mission has failed and has been replaced by another one. "Anything we can do right now?" she asks. "We're under attack at the moment." She ducks under a lunge by Arimaspi.

Miss Yearling thinks about it for a moment, then remembers that the Adventurer's Scanner have morphing properties. "Remember what I said about testing you to see if you are worthy of welding your legacy powers?" she asks. "Scratch that. You're worthy of welding your legacy powers anyway. Don't tell me that all this was a waste of time. It's desperate now, you need some power now. Activate your Adventurer's Scanner, press the morphing button, press one button on the keypad, then spin the wheel on your wrist. While you do that, be sure to say 'Boukenger! Start up!' and you'll transform into the Adventure Rangers."

Sonic slides under Arimaspi, rolls around, then lands on his feet. "Don't ask me how we managed to hear you while we are in the middle of dodging this monster," he said, speaking into the Adventurer Scanner.

"Rainbow, you'll be pressing 8," Miss Yearling instructed. "Sonic, press 9. Got that?"

Sonic and Rainbow nodded, understanding the directions. "Got it!" they said.

"We'll be on our way in a few more minutes," Cliff said. "Just hang in there for a little bit longer while we run to your location."

With the call ended, Sonic and Rainbow speed down the plateau, away from Arimaspi. With plenty of time before that monster reaches them, it is time to transform into the Adventure Rangers.

Rainbow looks at her Adventurer's Scanner. "Okay, so according to what these rangers do, they press this button," she said.

They press on the button below the hinge, the one with a burst symbol on it.

"Henshin shift on!" the device said.

"Woah!" Sonic jumped in surprise. "I did not expect those words to be spit out."

Arimaspi then saw its targets from very far away and so charges towards them, hoping to get a clean hit.

"Now, we press our buttons," Rainbow continues.

Rainbow reaches her thumb over to the button labeled "8". She presses it. "Mixer!" the device spat out.

Sonic also reaches over to the button labeled "9". He too presses it. "Crane!" the device said.

Sonic looks ahead and spotted Arimaspi running towards them. "Here it comes!" he warned.

Rainbow looks ahead and finds the same thing.

Placing the Adventurer Scanner on their left arm, wheel touching it, it is time to transform. "Let's do it!" she said.

"Boukenger! Start up!" they both shouted.

* * *

The Adventurer's Scanner gets moved down the arm, its wheel spinning and emitting sparks. Then they rapidly push it across their arms, causing the wheel to spin faster. Then, they press a button, activating a scanner that shows them both their suit and their arsenal. Then, the suit forms around them. First the body suit, and then the helmet.

Rainbow has transformed into the Green Adventure Ranger, corresponding to the Mixer. Sonic has transformed into the Navy Adventure Ranger, corresponding to the Crane. With the transformation completed, they show off their weapons.

* * *

Arimaspi shields its eyes at the bright lights that surround its targets. The lights then fade away, revealing Sonic and Rainbow in their legacy ranger power suits.

"Whoa!" Rainbow said, amazed at her new form. "We've become legacy ranger team #30! The Boukengers!"

Sonic takes a look at his new form and sees that he doesn't recognize these suit colors. "Aren't these the extra rangers corresponding to the five extra vehicles?" he asks.

Rainbow then looks back at Arimaspi, and finds that it is about to charge at them again. "Less talking, more focusing!" she yells.

They both jump out of the way of the charging Arimaspi. They then try to run away to give them a little more time, but they found that they were getting a bit sluggish.

"Man, I feel so sluggish," Rainbow said, feeling herself getting out of breath after taking only a few steps. "Why am I so slow all of a sudden?"

Sonic is also experiencing some exhaustion, though not as tired as Rainbow. When he looks at her back, he notices that she is carrying around a miniature mixer. "Rainbow, what is that thing on your back?"

Rainbow takes a peek behind her and spotted the mixer. She pulls it out. "Huh. Seems like a mixer," she observes. Then she pushes on a button, causing the mixer to spin. After a few seconds, it suddenly pops open, firing off laser pellets into the sky. "Whoa! It's a mixer that is crossed with a minigun!" she said. She looks at the charging Arimaspi and knew what to do next. She points her Mixer Minigun at the monster and fired away, slowing it down.

Meanwhile, Sonic had his eyes caught by the mysterious device that is strapped to his wrist. "Hmm, what's with this thing on my wrist?" he asks himself. He presses on the button and out pops a tether bream tat shoots out of the device. "Oh! It's some sort of tether! Am I supposed to correspond to the crane? And why does it seem so familiar?" Looking back at Arimaspi, he gets an idea in his head. He brings his arm back, then swings it, tossing a tether beam that wraps around the legs of Arimaspi. It trips and falls, twitching on the ground in an attempt to free itself. "Haha! Got you pinned down, monster!"

Although pinned down, Arimaspi can still attack. It swings its arms at Rainbow, who is stepping a bit to close for comfort. She stops firing and leaps back to dodge it, only to find that she can't be flashy when jumping.

"Getting used to the weight of this is really hard!" Rainbow admits, feeling her arms getting tired. "I can't be very fast while in this form."

After a bit of struggling, Arimaspi breaks free of the tether, shattering it into pieces that disappear into the air. Sonic is knocked back.

"Whoa!" Sonic gasps. "That monster broke free of my tether!"

"Reapply is again, Sonic!" Rainbow ordered.

Sonic swings his arm once again, bringing out the tether beam. Instead of wrapping it around Arimaspi like he hoped, he instead slapped it. Suddenly, the monster's attention turns to him. "Uh-oh," he realizes. "I might have provoked it again."

Arimaspi then leaps towards Sonic, and he runs away in an attempt to escape it. Meanwhile, Rainbow tries to assist her friend by firing at Arimaspi, but drops her Mixer Minigun as her arms give in to the weight. "Gah!" she gasps. "My arms are so strained right now."

Finally, Miss Yearling and Cliff arrived at the battlegrounds and sees that their trainees are having a little bit of trouble fighting the monster.

"Looks like they could use some help from us," Cliff observes.

Miss Yearling pulls out her Adventurer Scanner, presenting it to her colleague. "Shall we?" she asks.

Cliff pulls out his Adventurer Scanner, agreeing to help out the two rangers.

The two then spin it around their hand before gripping on it fully. They press on the burst button, initiating the transformation sequence.

"Henshin shift on!" the device said. Miss Yearling pressed button 6. "Drill!" Cliff pressed button 7. "Shovel!"

With their proper ranger suits ready, they placed the wheel of the Adventurer Scanner on their arm.

"Boukenger! Start up!" they both yell as they push their Adventurer Scanner down their arm.

Miss Yearling transforms into the Orange Adventure Ranger, welding a drill weapon in her hands. Cliff transforms into the Azure Adventure Ranger, holding a shovel in his hands. Together, the veteran adventurers get ready to help out the younger adventures in defeating the monster of the day.

Rainbow hears the sound of transformation and turns her attention to the source. There, she sees the two mentors traveling along with them. "Oh, hey!" she said, trying to catch Sonic's attention. "It's the veteran adventurers!"

"Heads up, beast!" Miss Yearling said, pulling her arm back and revving up the drill. "You're going to have a bad time." She then thrusts the drill forward, blasting off at high speeds towards Arimaspi.

Sonic had his life saved when Miss Yearling plows into Arimaspi, knocking it away from Sonic. She then jumps off the monster, landing on her feet.

Sonic watched as Miss Yearling came out of the side so suddenly. "Whoa!" he gasps. "She moves so fast with that drill."

"How do you like having a hole in your body?" Miss Yearling asks. Then she charges forward with the drill, dragging it along with her.

Miss Yearling then kicks Arimaspi into the air, where Cliff jumps up to intercept it. He then slams it down to the ground using his shovel.

Rainbow got excited when she sees the weapons being used going into action. "Awesome!" she said. "They're using weapons based on their corresponding vehicles. Just like us!"

Cliff then turns to Sonic. "Sonic!" he calls. "Keep that monster tied up while we continue to attack it."

Sonic understood the instructions. "Got it!" he said. "I'll never let you down." He then flicks his arm, sending another tether beam wrapping around Arimaspi. He then pulls on it, bringing it down to the ground.

As Arimaspi is being pinned down, it is being attack from all directions. Miss Yearling goes on top of it and plows her drill into its back, delivering severe pain. Then, Cliff smacks its head hard, stunning it. Finally, Rainbow sends a barrage of light pellets at Arimaspi, pelting it repeatedly. Sonic then breaks the tether beam and Arimaspi gets up a stumbling being.

"Alright! We did it!" Sonic cheers. "Now, time for the finishing blow!"

Miss Yearling thinks otherwise. "No," she said, vetoing the decision.

Sonic and Rainbow look at their mentors. "What? Why?" Rainbow asks, wondering why they can't just use their finisher on it.

"We'll send it back into the abyss, leaving it to rot like it did years ago," Cliff declares instead. "Miss Yearling?"

Miss Yearling turns her drill on. "My pleasure," she said. Then, she lunges forward with her drill in front of her.

Suddenly, there was a poof of smoke that appeared in front of Miss Yearling, catching her off guard. The shockwave generated knocked her back, stopping her attack. The woman appeared is in a brown cloak with a horned headgear.

"Whoa!" Cliff gasps. "What's that?"

Rainbow could not believe what she is seeing. "Could it be?" she asks.

Sonic was shocked to see her pop into their vacation. "Rita!" he calls.

Miss Yearling rubs her back and arm as Rita laughs at the rangers.

"Hahahaha!" she laughs, mocking them. "What's worse than fighting a revived monster?" She pulls out a vial of a strange liquid from her cloak. "Fighting a revived monster that grew to giant size!" She then feeds it to Arimaspi.

"It's that embiggening serum again!" Sonic gasps.

Rita finishes feeding Arimaspi with the serum. She gives the rangers one more laugh before disappearing. Then, Arimaspi starts to grow into a giant size. Everyone had a face that screams them realizing that this isn't going to be pretty.

"Well, this isn't what any of us signed up for," she remarks.

Arimaspi then roars and begins to stomp around. The rangers get up and run away from Arimaspi, getting to a safe distance away from it. There, they watch as the monster moves, and they saw it approaching the nearby down.

"What should we do?" Rainbow asks. "We can't let that thing rampage, or else it'll get to Griffon Town."

"Don't you have a Megazord of your own?" Cliff asks.

"Well, we do have one in the form of the Grand Six," Sonic answers, "but I'm not sure if my friends are willing to let that go away just to help us out."

Miss Yearling groans, seeing that this is her only option left. "Fine," she said. She grabs her Adventurer's Scanner, opening it up. "Let's send out our big adventuring machines."

She presses on the button with a humanoid robot silhouette on it. "Gattai shift on!" the device said. Then, the presses the buttons on the keypad one by one. 12345. "Dump! Formula! Gyro! Dozer! Marine!"

Combination finished, Miss Yearling spins the wheel on her arm. "Great Adventurer!" she calls. "Go!"

Then, the four Adventure Rangers disappear into color coded beams that fly away.

* * *

The five core Adventure Vehicles arrive at the scene, although it should be noted that most of them are based on construction vehicles.

Dozer unfolded itself to the size of Marine, which pulls its rear inward to reveal one of the fists. The two then attach to Dump, forming the arms. Dump then moves the buckets down, forming the legs. As it lifts itself up, Formula drives along and attaches itself near the top, forming the chest piece. This is when the head pops out. Finally, Gyro comes along and splits into two, with the rear forming the helmet and the main body becoming the spine.

The Great Adventurer is completed, welding its giant shovel and pickaxe for combat.

* * *

The four rangers appear in the cockpit of the Great Adventurer. As Miss Yearling and Cliff maintain a relaxed feeling, Sonic and Rainbow look around at the new cockpit they're in.

"Whoa!" Rainbow said, looking around. "Are we in the Great Adventurer?"

"Oh, yes we are!" Cliff said enthusiastically.

"It may be old, but it still has a lot of fighting power," Miss Yearling commented. "Now, let's show that monster what we're made of."

The Great Adventurer swings its pickaxe at Arimaspi. This catches the monster's attention, who retaliates by pushing the Great Adventurer back. The Great Adventurer then strikes back by hitting it with the pickaxe. It did barely anything other than anger the monster even more.

"What are we going to do?" Sonic asks. "Mine that thing to death? Not very likely in my eyes."

Miss Yearling grumbles. "I think we are," she answers. "Okay, time to change plans. Let's take our shovel and combine that with our pickaxe."

Rainbow did not catch that, as she was a bit to distracted over trying to defeat the Arimaspi. "Wait, what did you say?" she asks.

"Shovel! Pickaxe!" Miss Yearling shouted. "Combine!"

Sonic got confused for a moment. "Isn't the shovel one of the machines belonging to this-" he began to ask.

This causes Cliff to shout at Sonic in anger. "It's a completely different thing!" he shouted, causing Sonic to jump. "Don't get those two mixed up."

The Great Adventurer combines both the pickaxe and the shovel together, forming the Mining Sword.

"Now, we have some real firepower!" Miss Yearling announces.

The Great Adventurer and Arimaspi fought with each other for a little more. The monster pushes on the rangers down the plateau, parallel to the ravine. The rangers broke the monster's grasp and counter with a sword strike. Then, the monster slashed at the rangers with its claws, hitting the chest. The rangers responded by charging forward with the Mining Sword held in front of them. They collide with the monster, poking its chest and causing it to stumble backwards. Afterwards, the monster and the rangers step to their sides, curving at every step.

As they go, Cliff looks outside and notices that the town of Griffon whatever is right nearby, only a few steps away. He is starting to get worried.

"This can't be pleasant," Cliff said. Then he warns his comrades. "We're getting closer to the town! Sooner or later, we'll accidentally step on it!"

Rainbow clutched the controls as the battle begins to drag on. "I don't want to imagine being pushed by that thing onto some buildings," she said. "These poor residents already had it bad enough! Their misery comes from this monster stealing their symbol of pride!"

"This is a clear sign that we need more power," Miss Yearling said. "And luckily, I know just the thing that we need."

Sonic and Rainbow look at Miss Yearling, their jaws dropped in curiousness. "What?" they both ask at the same time.

Miss Yearling smiles. "Watch and learn," she answers. Then, she reaches for the keypad on her Adventurer's Scanner.

Miss Yearling presses the second half of the keypad, touching the buttons 6, 7, 8, 9, and 0. "Drill! Shovel! Mixer! Crane! Jet!" the device said as the buttons are being pressed.

With everything ready, Miss Yearling presses her thumb into the wheel component of the Adventurer's Scanner. "Ultimate Adventurer! Combine now!" she announces as she spins the wheel around.

Five more vehicles arrive at the battle, ready to combine with the Great Adventurer. First, Gyro flies up and away from the back as the main body rotates. Dozer and Marine also detach themselves from the shoulders, folding in half and forming the lower legs. Then, Mizer and Crane extended and the Great Adventurer jumps onto them. In the air, The Jet Adventure Vehicle separates into three, with one part forming the helmet, another forming the new chest, and the main body attaching to the back. Gyro then reattaches back to the Great Adventurer, forming the lower torso. Finally, Drill and the Shovel Adventure Vehicles form the arms of the Great Adventurer.

With all ten main vehicles combined together, the Ultimate Adventurer has been completed.

Cliff looks at the power levels of the Ultimate Adventurer. He reported a significant power increase. "Power levels at their maximum," he reported. "This should be enough to defeat that monster."

"Let's see," Miss Yearling said, reaching for the controls.

Arimaspi looked at the new look its opponent has taken. Unsure of how to make out of this, it decides to roar and charge right in for the hit. As it does so, the Ultimate Adventurer reaches out and grabs Arimaspi with its shovel claw. It then powers up its drill and slams it into the chest of Arimaspi.

"Haha!" Miss Yearling said, seeing that her idea worked. "I knew that what we need is a drill, something to hold it in place, and a lot of power."

"AK," Rainbow said. "No matter if you're a teacher, an author, or an adventurer, you'll always be a star in my eyes."

"That's what I expect from my biggest fan," Miss Yearling responded.

"At least she's not one of those toxic fans," Sonic commented. "And at least you're friends with her."

After drilling Arimaspi for quite some time, the monster broke free of the Ultimate Adventurer's grasp, and pushed it away. It stumbles backwards, holding on to its belly where the drill was applied. A dark red spot was visible, indicating a severe wound.

"Sonic!" Cliff calls. "Concentrate all of the power into the chest plate! It can blast out a devastating beam that will defeat our opponent!"

Sonic presses on some buttons. "Whatever you say, my favorite teacher," he said. Cliff looks at him and smiles.

The chest plate of the Grand Adventurer begins to glow, as its power was being diverted into it. Arimaspi caught wind of this happening and attempted to rush in to try to stop it.

"Fire!" everyone shouted.

The Grand Adventurer then sends out a devastating beam of light that stops Arimaspi in its tracks. It attempted to shield its lone eye, but the intensity of the light broke through its eyelids and the monster's eyes burned. Meanwhile, its skin burns, and the monster lets out a nearly deafening scream. Expecting a explosion, Sonic and Rainbow prepared for a celebratory cheer in the cockpit. Instead, they saw the monster shrink back into its normal size, before it drank the embiggening serum.

Sonic and Rainbow are shocked to see that despite the devastating power of the Grand Adventurer's ultimate attack, the best that they can do is shrink Arimaspi back to its original size, through severly weakened. It didn't properly defeat it.

"What?" Rainbow gasped. "It hasn't perished?"

Sonic is getting irratated that the blast did not defeat Arimaspi. "Alright, that's it!" he said while getting up and reaching out towards Rainbow. "We're getting out and finishing it off with our swords!"

Miss Yearling saw the two young adventurers trying to go out there and finish off the monster themselves. She knew that this will be a bad idea. "Hold it!" she shouted, halting them in their tracks.

Rainbow looks at Miss Yearling, wondering why she told them not to go out. "What? Why?" she asks in confusion.

"Defeating it that way won't work for a monster like that," Miss Yearling answers.

"How come?" Sonic asks.

"We can explain later," Cliff replies. "For now..."

The Ultimate Adventurer proceeds to move one of its feet towards Arimaspi. The monster spotted the incoming feet upon snapping back and its eyes widen as the feet appoches it. The feet then drags Arimaspi towards the ravine, letting it fall. The monster reaches out to the ledge as it falls, letting out a bone chilling scream as it gets blown away by the wind.

Cliff smiles upon seeing the monster gone. "Mission accomplished," he announces.

Sonic and Rainbow wasn't as satisifed as the adults. "What was that?" Rainbow asks, bewildered by this ending to a fight. "I was expecting something more spectacular considering the effort we had to put into defeating that."

"Not all ranger fights has to end with the monster exploding in a giant fireball," Miss Yearling responded. "Kicking it back down into the abyss is our only option."

"So you're going to leave it in the same place where it died and decayed?" Sonic asks.

"We can explain later," Cliff replies. Then he looks towards the nearby town. "For now, let's have a talk with the people down below. I have a feeling that they have come...choice words to say towards you, Sonic."

* * *

The rangers got back down to the ground, walking down Griffon Town, expecting to see a celebration made for them over defeating the monster that stole their idol. Instead, what they found was a crowd of pissed off people. They were not happy, and not about the fight that was going on. They were unhappy over what happened just after the monster got revived.

"You had one job!" Grampa Gruff yelled to Sonic. "And that is to recover our idol from the Abysmal Abyss! And you've failed."

A resident went up to Sonic's face. "How dare you let our idol become lost forever?" he asks with tears coming out of his eyes.

The crowd then went into an uproar over Sonic's failure to complete the mission. Sonic was horrified. He had never experinced his amount of anger from the people that he's trying to serve. Rainbow also shares his feeling. Hearing all those residents badmouthing her friend over something that was not his fault just didn't feel right. They save this town, yes. But instead of praise, they got scorned.

Miss Yearling nudges Sonic, and he looks back at her. "Go ahead," Miss Yearling told him. "Tell them the truth."

Sonic sighs. He knew that this would be heavy stuff and telling the people is uncomfortable. He is fearing what they might react to hearing this. Being the confident person that he is, he couldn't throw that aspect of himself away. So he told them the truth.

"You know, guys, me losing the Idol of Boreas?" Sonic begins. "That was not me dropping it to infuriate you. I did not drop it intentionally. I am not that malicious." The crowd then stops badmouthing him, but he was not done yet. "Remember that monster that took your idol and fell down that ravine? Well, someone revived it and let it slap the idol out of my hands, thus rendering the mission I was sent here to do pointless. It made all of my efforts into getting it back moot." He then shuts his eyes. "And judging by that voice, I knew exactly who to blame."

"Who?" the crowd said, becoming curious.

"Rita," Sonic uttered.

"Who's Rita?" Grampa Gruff asks.

"It's difficult to explain," Sonic replies. "I don't see this place being attacked in the near future. But I advise you to be careful, and be aware of what's going on. Things are getting crazy here in Columbia in recent times, and soon these events will start to affect you."

The looks of the crowd turns from anger to worry and fear.

"Listen," Rainbow dais, stepping forward to support Sonic. "You can't always blame us for losing an artifact. Sometimes it might be on us. We made a mistake that destroys the very thing we are searching for, intentionally or not. Or, someone might intervene and destroy it for us, thus rendering all our previous efforts to get that artifact moot. I know it's harsh for me to say it to you, but there are more factors at play here than just us."

"You know," Sonic continued, "I would like to repay my debts in finding a way to restore this town some other way. But...I can't. I'm leaving because this is a vacation I'm on. I don't have much time to stay in one place because of it. We'll be leaving for a moment so...deal with it."

"I hope you can handle things on your own," Rainbow said, "even without the idol."

Sonic and Rainbow silently walked away, back to where they parked their motorcycles. They pass through Miss Yearling and Cliff, silenced after seeing their trainees leaving the town without doing anything. Seeing as they'll be leaving this place in a short while, they decided to go as well.

The mentor of Sonic and Rainbow's team, Median, has been mostly silent throughout this ordeal. He is mostly spending his time switching his attention between the friends back at the base and them. After seeing the actions that these two took and the enemy that intercepted and ruined their mission, he decides to have a chat with them.

"Hey," Median whispers. "Hey rangers."

Hearing this, Sonic and Rainbow stop to talk to their mentor from the base.

"Oh, it's you, Median," Sonic began. "What do you want from me at this time?"

"I found that I have a little bit of time to have a chat with you," Median replies.

There was a brief silence as the two rangers considered what to say next.

"So, what do you want from us?" Rainbow asks.

"If you want, I could sent your friends here on a mission to restore this town you're in," Median answers. "You might not be able to complete that task on your own, since, you know, you're on vacation. But you know who can? Your friends."

Sonic and Rainbow turns around, looking back at the still withering town.

"I don't know," Sonic replies, having second thoughts about this. "There might be monster attacks or Eggman invasions our friends have to deal with back at base."

"I know that," Median replies back. "But, if there's time, they can travel there and help these residents restore their town back to its former glory. No need for a silly idol. All they need to do is to put the town back on the right track."

"Well, their need for an idol was cased by the restoration project being canceled on them due to frustrations," Rainbow brings up.

"So, continue it!" Median responds. "Finish the work that those who came before have left behind. Soon, this project will finally see the light it deserves."

Sonic begins to resume his walk back to his bike. "Well, I'm going to let you decide," he said. "I'm not in the mood to call my friends right now. Especially after failing a mission because Rita had to step in and ruin our original mission."

Rainbow soon follows Sonic. "Yeah," she agrees. "Our enemies...they're just as determinate as us. Except...less fettered."

Suddenly, their Adventurer's Scanner begins to ring.

"Rainbow! Sonic!" Miss Yearling calls. "You're coming?"

"Oh! Sorry!" Sonic apologizes as he and Rainbow hurried back to their bikes. "We're coming!"

The two young adventurers then fly off of their motorcycles to the rendezvous spot, leaving behind a decaying that they tried to save by recovering an idol.

"Okay. Take care," Median bids farewell. "I'll make sure that your friends will be sent here."

* * *

The team got back onto the plane and took off to their next destination. The sun is nearly setting and the itinerary stated that their real first destination will be the country of Nile, famous for its many pyramids and tombs. While having dinner, the four rangers sat together at a table and discussed some thing about the mission.

"AK. Cliff," Rainbow began, taking a sigh. "Why did you stop us from getting out there and unleashing the Blade of Deities upon that monster?"

Miss Yearling looks over from her cup, taking a sip from it. She stares at them in confusion.

"We're talking about our swords," Sonic clarified, "the ones that chose us to be its welder. Why didn't you let us use them?"

Miss Yearling places her drink down and sighs, knowing that her answer will disappoint them. "Those swords that I discovered and having a feeling that you might like them?" she asks them back. "Well, as powerful as they are at defeating monsters and enemy robots, they cannot finish off a special type of monster. The Mythical Creatures."

"Mythical Creatures?" Sonic and Rainbow said.

"I did some research," Miss Yearling explains, "and I found that that the Arimaspi we are fighting against is one of those Mythical Creatures. A Cyclops, to be precise."

"Cyclops?" Sonic asks. "Huh. I never knew that the monster we are fighting is a cyclops."

Cliff gave Sonic a intimidating stare. "Did the single eye made it clear that its one of those?" he asks.

Rainbow suddenly remembers the monster that she mostly ignored while in history class. "Gah!" she screams. "Why didn't I pay more attention to your mythology lessons, AK?" She seriously regrets ignoring the information, because at the time she thought it might not have been useful. Now she realizes why she occasionally teaches mythology in between or within her history lectures.

"Maybe because you thought that mythology has nothing to do with history?" Miss Yearling answers to Rainbow. "I knew that I was preparing you to face creatures like the ones in legends, because they actually exist! Remember that genie that destroyed your original powers? That was one of the Mythical Creatures. The only way we can stop it is by smashing the jar that it comes out of."

Suddenly, their lives as their former ranger teams are brought into this discussion, and they didn't mean it.

"What?" Sonic reacts. Then he and Rainbow look at each other, their faces telling them that they're shocked to hear this. "Why didn't we thing of that earlier?"

"Maybe because you were untrained in being rangers?" Cliff answers.

The discussion gets dissolved into a discussion about Sonic and Rainbow's past, specifically their original ranger teams that they are a part of before having them destroyed. Meanwhile, Aleena and Bow watch from a nearby table as their children are talking about their past.

"And suddenly, their past lives before becoming the rangers they are today have been pulled into this talk of Mythical Creatures," Bow remarks.

Aleena rolls her eyes. "Oh, our children," she said. "All our training prepping you to become future defenders, only for you to throw it all away. Did they ever realize that the reason why they were defeated was because they were so untrained as rangers? And as the months went on, losses became less and less of a problem?"

"And yet, none of them noticed that they are winning more and more, even as close calls get more frequent," Bow added. "Kids these days."

Flying off into the night sky, the traveling group gets ready for another adventure in another place.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Mythical Creatures are beings that are, well, mythical in nature. As the name implies, they have their origins in mythology from around the world. Due to their mythical nature, they cannot be defeated by typical means, even with some legendary weapons. While they can be harmed and may experience the natural process of death, actually killing them properly takes some special effort. At the moment, they can only seal them.

The amount of Mythical Creatures has risen significantly in the months following the release of Rita and Fuhrer. While this started at the same time as when the rangers first made their appearance, this trend has only risen over the last several months, at least in the Prism World.

For this reason, the veteran adventurers have a secondary objective: find the sealing item to deal with these Mythical Creatures.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters, property of Sega

My Little Pony characters, property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands

Inspired by Super Sentai Season 30: Boukenger


	5. Task 2: Pyramid Columns

**Task 2**

 **"Pyramid Columns"**

* * *

The country-err-sovereign state of Nile is a place filled with history. With its early days being based around an extraordinary long river and famous for its pyramids, this sovereign state has attracted millions of curious tourist and tomb explorers every year.

However, recent events in the nearby states have caused civil unrest among the population. Attacks could happen at any time. False alarms could happen at any time that draw attention away from the actual problem. The governing body could change at any moment.

The group's first day takes them into the capital city near the pyramids. While there, several distracting events took place that eventually leads into Rainbow's kidnapping. Now, it's Sonic's turn to rescue his friend. While trying to investigate the motive and person behind this, Miss Yearling and Cliff encounter a old former coworker.

Meanwhile, Sonic is stuck playing a old Sega game that he loves to play in his childhood.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

First full day of vacation. About six days remaining.

Sonic is sleeping on the provided bed, going through the pleasant sound of jet engines blowing outside. Adjusting for time zone changes, it should be morning about now, but he doesn't know that. He hasn't adjusted his clock to the local time yet.

Suddenly, Sonic begins to hear his mother shout out to him.

"Sonic?" Aleena asks, shaking him. "Sonic! Hey Sonic! Wake up!"

Sonic wakes up with a tired look. He wobbles as he groans, trying to keep himself up. "Seriously, mom?" he asks. "You use yourself as my alarm clock?"

Rainbow too wakes up to the sounds of her friends talking right next to her. "Ugg...what gives?" she asks.

"I know it's not time for you to wake up," Aleena said, "even accounting for time zone changes. But look outside!"

Sonic looks at the nearby closed window and opens it up. Outside, there are vast areas of sand visible below them.

"There's desert everywhere?" Sonic asks, pressing his face against the window.

"As far as the eye can see," Miss Yearling said, walking up to the family and friends. "You know where we are, do you?"

Also while looking outside, Rainbow spotted a river cutting through the desert, with vast plains of farmland going down the river and towards the sea. She can also spot gigantic mounds of sandstone. "Hey look!" she points out. "There's a huge river with a city and pyramids on both sides!" She then moves her face away from the window. "Are we in Nile of all places?"

"Yes!" Miss Yearling cheers. "You're right. Welcome to Ra. Biggest city, capital, and starting place of the country of Nile. Or, if you want to be more formal, the sovereign state of Nile."

Sonic stared at his mentor for a moment. Then he and Rainbow exchanged looks. "We have a lot of sovereign states named after rivers...don't we?" he asks.

The plane then flies off towards the small airport located within Ra. While the international airport is a good choice considering that they had to cross an ocean, it is also a commercial airport serving primarily commercial flights, which this one is not. The smaller airport is the more viable option since it can serve private planes.

* * *

With their clothing on and their Adventurer's Scanner attached to their left arm, it is time to start the day here in Ra. The doors open and the tour group steps down into the runway.

Sonic and Rainbow were about to go for their bikes, when they are stopped by their mentor.

"Don't even bother going for your bikes," Miss Yearling said. "We're traveling as a group."

Seeing as they won't be needing the bikes, and seeing that they are perfectly safe within the plane, Sonic and Rainbow decide to listen to their mentor and stick together. it really sucks to lose track of a family member while walking around such crowded cities.

"What area are we going to?" Rainbow asks, curious about today's plan.

"We're taking a tour of the Historical District," Cliff answers, "at the shadows of the famous pyramids. A bus will we taking us there so that we don't have to trudge through the relentless summer heat. This city can get crowded, so please stick together as a group. We don't wan to lose anyone."

A bus then arrives to pick the tour group up. The doors open and they walk in.

Chuck taps on Sonic's shoulder, pausing him as he enters the bus. Sonic turns around at his father. "Don't you dare go away from papa," he advised. "And your friend."

Near his father, Sonic can see Rainbow smiling at him, assuring that she will not lose track of him or the rest of the tour group. He rolls his eyes. "Oh yeah," he said as he is about to make a sarcastic comment. "Separating from those you love all because you are too curious. The perfect way to betray yourself."

Rainbow reacted with a giggle. She then boards the bus, sitting next to Sonic.

"Now, be careful and observant, everyone," Miss Yearling advises as the doors close. "There has been some...pollical events that have been going on around here in the last several years. Tensions risen from that period have not calmed down. There may be some terrible people out there who wants to rain down on us. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," the two families replies.

"Good," Cliff nodded. Then he looks at the bus driver. "Okay! You're clear to start!"

"Affirmative," the bus driver said. Then he presses his foot on the gas pedal and off the bus goes.

Watching from afar, however, is a man that looks suspiciously familiar. Speaking in a distinct foreign accent, even to the locals, he watches from his binoculars as the bus moves.

"Well, well, well," the man said, speaking to his henchmen. "Look who we have in our sights." The man takes off his binoculars, revealing himself to be the fired employee of the SGS.

It's the infamous employee labeled as a Negative Syndicate. Dr. Caballeron.

* * *

The bus makes its first stop at the Historical District of Ra. It stops at the bus station, dropping the tour group off there. It then rides off to a place where it can stay before it is called again.

"This city has been developing over the last 6000 years," Miss Yearling explains to the tourists in the group. "Kingdoms rise and kingdoms fall, but the captial city of Ra continues on, outlasting the kingdoms it was once the captial of." She turns around to the two families. "This is a peek into what life is like all those years ago. Don't mind the people as you walk by them. And stay together." She pulls out a retractable flagpole and extends it. She holds it up high. "If you can see this flag, come to us. Now let's get going."

Miss Yearling and Cliff walk into the streets of the Historical District, followed by Sonic, Rainbow, and their parents.

For an area that replicates the early days of Ra where everything was crowded and unsensitized and most people lived low lives, this area replicates it well. Aside from those horrible elements, of course. The streets are rather crowded, with people constantly bumping into each other as they make their way through the streets.

As the tour group walks around, Cliff points to the pyramid that is visible from where they stand. "That massive pyramid you can see out there is a famous landmark and ancient preservation site," he said. "Millions of tourists come to this city every year, including some bad players. So, with that in mind, please keep an eye on your stuff. You don't want the important stuff stolen." He then whispers to the two rangers among the group. "Including your morphers!"

Sonic and Rainbow were a bit intimidated when they heard that there is a small, but possible chance that their morphers might be taken from them at any moment. If that happens, they will find themselves unable to morph into the corresponding team. When emergency arises, having their morpher missing is the last thing on their minds.

Miss Yearling smiles at the tour group. "Don't worry," she assures them. "We'll keep an eye out for any pickpockets."

Sonic and Rainbow looked at each other for a moment, lagging behind the rest of the group. They're pretty sure that they should be fine. It's not that big, so they're likely have at least one morpher with them when emergency strikes. After agreeing upon this conclusion, the two caught up with the rest of the group, closely following their parents.

As they walk, the group looks around the area, observing the people as they go about their daily life. They watch as people commute from one place to another, see exchanges happening, watching people bond with each other. Although the ages are long gone, the influence and feeling lives on to this day.

"In ancient times, marketplaces are extremely common," Miss Yearling told the group. "Ever since the agricultural revolution, people began to specialize in creating stuff that people need. Some can do it better than others, which is why merchants became a popular profession."

Cliff turns his head off to the right and spotted a bakery. "Oh! Look over here," he said, stopping the group to take a look. Inside the bakery are customers purchasing some bread from a baker. "People who are experts in their field, such as baking, can provide people with goods that they typically don't have the time or skills to do. This has transformed over thousands of years, to the point that most people are not making everything they need from scratch."

The baker looks outside and notices that two famous families that defended a faraway nation (to them) watching them from outside. The customers also notice them. They gave a wave to them. The customers pull out some merchandise, which depicted some ranger teams with the home planet in the background. The poster reads, "Defending the world. One monster at a time." The customers also pull out some pens and asks the group to come in.

Firefly leans on the her confused daughter. "Ignore them, my little ranger," she told her. "They probably recogize you and wanted to get your autograph."

Rainbow snaps out of the trance and looks at her mother. "But I don't have an registered signature," she complains.

"No worries," Miss Yearling assures the children. "If anyone spotted you and wanted to get your autographs, leave that to the adults." She then looks at her partner. "Cliff, what's next on the list?"

Cliff inspects the schedule for today, checking out their next activity. "We will be going to the center plaza of this historical district, the Solar Statue," he told the group. "It honors the namesake of this city, Ra, god of the sun and creations. Legends say that this deity guided people while they are founding this land, providing them with the resources and tools needed to-"

Suddenly, an explosion fills the air. It sounds loud, meaning that it came from somewhere close by. People have been halted and shaken by the sound of the explosion. Some of them looked terrified.

Sonic looks around, confused about the sudden explosion. "What was that?" he asks.

Someone in the crowd pointed towards the source of the noise, and people began to make their way towards the location of the explosion.

Rainbow jumps when she sees a crowd of people filling the streets. "Whoa!" she shrieks. "What's with the commotion?"

Miss Yearling observed the people and determined that they're going to one important place. "Guys, I think it's coming from the central plaza," she said, "where our next destination is. Come on! Follow them! And don't lose each other among the crowd!"

The group then makes their way through the crowd, following them as they make their way towards the central plaza.

* * *

The Solar Plaza is the center point for Ra's historical district. Honoring the god of the sun, this marks the crossroads between two major streets, along with a lot of smaller streets and alleys that have one of their endpoint in this location. It is quite spacious, but not humongous. At the center of the plaza is the famous Solar Statue, which also honors the sun god which is the namesake of the city.

Luckily, the statue remains undamaged. However, several tourists and nearby residents are close to the explosion and got severely injured. People are making a clearing just so they don't accidentally step on the bodies.

The group, however, can't see what's going on due to the action hidden behind people. They squeeze their way into the crowd to try to have a look at what just happened.

"What's going on?" Cliff asks, trying to look above people's heads.

Miss Yearling squinted at where she sees the people backing out. "I don't know," she replies. "I can barely see it from here."

At this point, an outraged citizen stands near the Solar Statue and speaks to the people, with his voice booming across the plaza.

"Citizens of this planet!" the citizen exclaimed. "Years ago, civil unrest has sparked violent protests and uprisings, wrecking property and causing many to perish. We thought the terror will have calmed down, but there are still people out there who don't get the memo. These terrorists want fear from us? I say we respond with confidence! You're with me?"

The crowd then went cheering, as many of them have gotten tired with the amount of times they were the target of some horrifying crime on society.

"Wow," Sonic remarks. "That's an aspiring speech. Don't you agree, guys?" He looks around, expecting to see the rest of the tour group with him. Instead, he finds himself surrounded by strangers. "Guys? Hello?" he calls. "Mom? Dad? Rainbow? Cliff? Where are you?"

Meanwhile. Rainbow is struggling to make her way around the crowd, as she found herself separated. "Get out of my way!" she yells. "I need to find Sonic and the others!" However, with the amount of noise these people are generating, they can't hear her. "Darn, with this amount of noise, there is no way I'm going to find anyone. I think I heard AK telling me to make call if I can hear her. Hmm, where would I hide?"

Shoving a few citizens aside, Rainbow found an dark, empty alley devoid of other humans. She gets deep enough that the constant cheering from the crowd isn't bothering her. With the coast clear, she takes out her Adventurer Scanner.

"This is Rainbow Dash, reporting in," she spoke. "AK, can you hear me?" Suddenly, a hand reaches out and grabs her. "Whoa!"

Rainbow is yanked by a cloaked person, with her Adventurer Scanner being tossed away from her. The cloaked figure stares at her in the eye. "Haha! I've caught you, ranger!" he said.

Rainbow struggled to release herself from his grasp. "W-who are you?" she asks.

The figure takes off his hood, revealing himself to be the former colleague of Rainbow's two mentor companions. "The one and only," he answers.

Rainbow gasps when she sees his face. "Dr. Caballeron?" she said.

Dr. Caballeron grins, confirming it to be himself. "That's right," he said. Then, he begins to punch Rainbow.

"Ow!" Rainbow yelped as she gets hit. "Hey! What did you hit me for?" Then she gets punched in the gut. Then Dr. Caballeron grabs her morpher on her wrist. "Hey! Hands off!"

Dr. Caballeron takes out Rainbow's Gem Morpher. He holds it in front of her face. "You won't be needing this for my plan!" he told her before tossing it aside. Then he turns to his henchmen, who is also hiding in the shadows. "Guys!" he said.

Rainbow now finds herself being kidnapped by a group of people. Her eyes are covered in a blindfold and she finds that she is being carried away. She yanks her limbs away from them to no avail. "Hey! Let me go!" she yells. "Where are you, Doctor?" As she gets carried away, she gets hit by the henchmen. "Ow! Gah!"

Dr. Caballeron then laughs at her in the face. "I knew that without your morpher, you're nothing more than a wimp," he said. "By the time your boyfriend arrives, he'll find himself in a trap as well."

The last thing Rainbow hears is Dr. Caballeron chuckling. Then a blow is delivered to her head and she blacks out.

"Stop squishing me!" Sonic yells as he gets shoved by people. "Just leave this plaza and mind your own business!" After bumping into a lot of people, Sonic finds an alley to rest by. He takes a moment to sit down and take a deep breath. With his mind cleared, Sonic takes out his Adventurer Scanner and speaks to it. "This is Sonic speaking," he said. "Cliff, do you copy?"

"The adults have reunited," Cliff said. "We might've lost each other in the crowd, but at least it is clearing up."

"By the way, where is Rainbow Dash?" Miss Yearling asks. "I heard a affirmative call from her, and then nothing. Have you seen her?"

Sonic looks back into the crowd, seeing that it's still crowded. "Wait until the crowd clears up," he said. "Then, we can reunite."

* * *

Sonic rejoins the tour group in a open area where people are walking by minding their own business. Emergency helicopters have been summoned and are on their way to pick up those who were injured by the blast.

"Good. The entire group has reunited," Miss Yearling said. "Unfortunately, we are still missing Rainbow..."

Firefly gets worried. "Is my daughter okay?" she asks, with Bow giving her a calming rub on the shoulder.

"Did we lose her?" Aleena asks.

Sonic ponders for a moment. He looks off to his left, feeling a faint presence coming from that direction. In an alley, there is a gleam of light, which catches his attention. He runs towards it.

"Huh?" Chuck asks as Sonic runs off. "What's catching your eye, Sonic?" Then the rest of the group chases after him.

The group catches up to Sonic, who is holding two things in his hand. One Adventure Scanner and the Cyan Gem Morpher. "It's her Adventurer Scanner," Sonic concluded. "And her Gem Morpher! Guys...do you think..."

Firefly gasps, horrified to hear what happened to her daughter. "Oh no!" she said, her voice muffled.

"Did something happened?" Bow asks.

Sonic looks deeper into the alley. He suspects that Rainbow was taken in this direction. Determined to find out what happened to his friend, he runs off deeper into the alley.

"Sonic!" Cliff yells. "Wait for us!" And then the tour group chases after Sonic again.

Sonic runs through the alley hoping to find Rainbow and the people who captured her. He has the feeling that Rainbow is kidnapped, but by who? He prefers to keep this infomation to himself, as telling the others might worry her parents further. As he was thinking about the current state of Rainbow, he enters a street peppered with bodies, and suddenly his focus snaps to there.

"Oh, for the love of Ra..." Sonic muttered as he stops, looking at the bodies. "What happened here?"

The rest of the group catches up to Sonic, and they saw the same thing. "Oh my goodness..." Miss Yearling gasps. "So many people injured in one day. What is happening?"

As Sonic looks off at where the bodies are pointing, one of the locals approches the group.

"Hey, colleagues," the man greeted as he walks up to them. Miss Yearling and Cliff turns around and looks at the man. They shook hands with the man. "Nice to meet you today. Did you catch what happened?"

Aleena turns around and looks at the man who is interacting with her tour guides. "Who are you?" she asks.

"I'm Ali," the man introduces himself. "SGS Preservation Devision member. Nice to meet you too." He then looks around and sees a lot of people in the area, many of whom are looking at the bodies in horror. "RIght here is not the place to discuss what happened," he warns them. "Luckily, my workplace is nearby. Come with me. This is important stuff we must talk about."

Ali and the group then walk down the street into his office, leaving Sonic behind.

Chuck realizes this and turns around. "Hey! Sonic!" he yells.

Sonic transformed and launches himself high into the air.

"Leave him be," Ali said. "I have a feeling that this is something that is personal to him." He continues to walk towards his office. Chuck pauses for a moment to look at his son, before continuing on, catching up with the group. The tour guides did warn them not to seprarate if they can't find each other.

In the air, Sonic is hovering on his jetpack, holding Rainbow's Gem Morpher in front of him. He knows that it may be sentient, and it is able to detect where its proper user is. He turns around, keeping an eye on the Gem Morpher, making note of how much it is reacting. All around the town, he gets nothing. Then one glance at the pyramid and the Gem Morpher is getting a stronger reaction.

Sonic gasps when he sees that Rainbow's location is at the giant pyramid. "She's in that pyramid?" he said to himself. Grumbling, he puts the Gem Morpher away. "I'll get you, whoever did that." Then he starts to fly off towards the pyramid. "Hang on, Rainbow! I'll get you!"

* * *

Sonic ran inside the large pyramid at the center of the historical district, taking the entrance in. He runs through a corridor and into a door, where he comes across a large chamber built into the pyramid. At the top of the pyramid is his friend. Rainbow.

"Whoa!" Sonic gasps as he enters the large chamber. The first thing he saw was his friend tied to the roof of the chamber. "What? Rainbow?"

Rainbow doesn't seem like she's responding. Even if she could, her arms are tied up and she's missing both of her morphers. The only option is to cut the rope holding her up and free her. He begins to reach for his Gem Morpher to rescue her, but he is stopped when someone talks to him,

"Oh! Look who caught us in the middle of my escape," someone said. "It's the young blue protégé of our former coworker."

Sonic looks up and saw a brown man in beige clothing. That man has a stubble beard at his chin. Upon seeing those traits, Sonic realized who that man is. "You must be the former colleague of Cliff Drake," he responded. "I heard descriptions of you from him. Isn't that right...Dr. Caballeron?"

Dr. Caballeron laugh in confirmation. "Haha!" he said. "Right you are, Sonic Rush!"

Sonic realizes that this man also knows his name as well. He takes a step forward, staring at Dr. Caballeron with a threatening look. "Listen you Negative Syndicate," he said. :Release Rainbow now or else-" He was stopped when he hears a clicking sound coming from his feet. "Huh?" he said. Then he looks down and finds that he has stepped on a pressure plate. Suddenly, he found himself trapped in a stone cell with a glass viewing point, and he saw the ground receding beneath him. "Wha!" he screams.

"Hahaha!" Dr. Caballeron laughs manically. "Fool! You stepped right onto a trap!"

Sonic looks around, panicked at the sudden small space he's in. "What?" he said, looking around. Then he looks back at Dr. Caballeron, pressing himself against the window. "Hey! Let me out! Let me out!" He pounds on the windows, hoping to smash himself free.

Dr. Caballeron grins at the struggling boy. "Sorry, Sonic," he shamelessly apologizes. "But to make it out alive along with your girlfriend, you're going to have to play a game. A classic, if you would call it." He snaps his fingers and a sphinx comes out of the shadows. The Sphinx is a dark skinned large creature that, like many of its depictions, has the head of a human, the body of a lion, and the wings of a bird. It dons an ancient royal headdress, making it look like an emperor. "This Sphinx will challange you into a duel. Beat her twice and you'll be free along with your girlfriend. But lose to her twice and it's all over. This pyramid will be your tomb, just like many other emperors."

Sonic's panic level continues to surge. "What game?" he asks, demanding answers. "What game am I playing?"

"Oh, you'll see," Dr. Caballeron chuckles. He ends this exchange with a menacing grin. "Have fun...if you dare." He then moves his head away from the railings and makes his escape.

A large, hallow slab appears next to Sonic and the Sphinx, and a lectern with a controller built into it lifts up to Sonic and the Sphinx. A screen turns on, showing the player's board while they can see the opponent's board from their vantage point. At the top of the lectern is a counter that can store numbers up to the double digits.

The Sphinx rubs her hands together, preparing for the duel. She then grips onto the controller. "So," she said. "Shall we get started?"

Sonic looks at the display and fond memories begins to flow into his brain. This might suck, but this is the only thing separating him from Rainbow. Besides, he has experienced worse. Hopefully, he would not suffer a terrible fate. Grabbing the controls, he looks at the Sphinx with a determined look. "Game on!" he announces.

And so, the match between Sonic and the Sphinx begins.

* * *

Ali is one of the higher ranking members of the SGS, as indicated by the awards in his office. It is clear that he has a factination with ancient monuments, backed up by various books about them in his bookshelf. One of the books his one he wrote, warning people not to destroy these ancient strucutures, as many people-including even ancient people-have done before. He believes that history should be preserved so that future generations intersted in history can get a chance to have a first hand glance into the past. Which is why he was stationed to be at the Preservation Division.

But he was not taking his collegues and the tourists in his office to talk about his profession. He is here to reveal something a bit disturbing.

"Listen, my colleagues," Ali said. "What you're about to hear may hurt a bit. It will be painful if you read my words, okay?"

The adults were shaken a little bit.

Miss Yearling has a strange gut feeling that someone she knows is around here somewhere. "What is it?" she asks, wanting answers to calm her gut. "What about this makes it so uncomfortable?"

"Remember your old colleague, Dr. Caballeron?" Ali asks. Miss Yearling and Cliff nodded in responce. "You know, the one who betrayed this organization's goals and values for is own benefit?" The two continue to nod in an affirmative responce. "Well, I've gotten reports from my friends that he is spotted around here."

The adults gasped at this discovery.

"What?" Cliff gasps. "So he followed us here?"

Miss Yearling looked at the pilots of the plane thar took them here. "Did we have a unauthorized passenger on our plane?" she asks.

Firefly thought about it for a moment. "No," she answers. "Last time I checked, there were exactly six passengers on our plane and two crew members. That's it."

"You must be planning this for a really long time, taking your protégé on an adventure with you," Ali guesses. "Is that correct?"

Miss Yearling looks back at Ali with a sweaty face, trying to process what he said. "What?" she asks. Then she got what he asked. "Oh, right. I am planning on taking them on a vacation like this for a long time, even before they were escorted to their base," she answers. "My plans changed once I heard that their parents are also planning on taking a vacation after becoming involved in a train incident."

Firefly and Chuck nervously giggled after being reminded that they were almost the victum.

Ali nodded after hearing the explanation behind why these adults were here as well. "I see," he said, getting interested. Then he snaps back to the enemy of the SGS, the former member of that organization. "Well, I talked with my friends after I spotted him walking the streets of Ra. We think that he has gotten a hold of your itinerary and have planned to intercept you during your vacation. He is holding a grudge against you guys after all, and I have a strange feeling that he's been eyeing on someone in particular."

Firefly and Chuck stopped giggling once they realized who the targets were.

"Wait a second..." Firefly questioned. "Does he mean..."

Suddenly, the four parents glared at Ali with shocked looks. "Our...children?" they exclaimed.

* * *

Sonic wasn't expecting an old puzzle game he used to play when he was young to come back to bite him if he loses. He has played a lot of puzzle games, but he never would have expected Columns of all things. His board tops out with a push by the crush bar.

"No!" Sonic yells as he experiences the first loss.

"Hahaha!" the Sphinx said as a victory ring appears at the top of her board. "Look at you! A newbie competing against a pro, ha! The writing is on the wall. You will lose."

Sonic fell on his controller, breathing heavily from the stress. "I wasn't expecting to come across a game that I played during my vacation," he said. "I didn't expect this to come at all!"

The Sphinx sees Sonic as a professional who hasn't been playing this game for a while. "Well," she said, making an observation. "Looks like you're out of practice. No matter. This round will be the end." She resumes her grasp on her controller.

Sonic grabs his controller as the second round begins. "I wouldn't count on it," he responded. And so, the first jewels comes falling down.

* * *

"As defenders your home sovereign state, you are one of the most important people to have ever lived," Ali told the parents of Sonic and Rainbow. "And that legacy has been passed down to your children, who continues the legacy by doing the same thing as you. Of course you guys will be targeted by those who don't like you."

Miss Yearling groans, covering her face with her hands. "But don't they get targeted enough by their enemies?" she asks.

Ali turns to Miss Yearling, holding up one finger. "Remember the famous proverb," he said. "Be connected to someone famous and you'll share their enemies."

Cliff looks out the window, looking at the pyramid in the distance. "I'm not sure Sonic can deal with what's inside that," he said. Then he turns to the others. "He might need our help." He then runs out the door and into the streets.

"Wait! Cliff!" Ali yelled, standing up from his chair. "Come back! We're not done yet!"

Miss Yearling watched as her partner runs off. She got up from the chair and runs after him. "I'm coming after you, Cliff," she said as she exited the room.

Shocked at the sudden decision, the parents stood up and went after the tour guides, leaving Ali there alone in his room to ponder. He took one last look out the window, staring into the pyramid in the distance, before deciding to go after them. He gets up and exits his office.

* * *

"Gah!" the Sphinx yells as she gets topped out.

Sonic smirks as he claims a victory. "Heh," he said. "Looks like my muscle memory is kicking in."

The Sphinx was not ready to give up just yet. "There is still one more round remaining," she warns Sonic. "And this time, I will win this." She grabs on to her controller.

Sonic grips on his controller with tense hands. He sweats as the third and final round begins. "Get ready to have your hopes crushed," he said.

* * *

"Sonic!" Cliff spoke to his Adventurer's Scanner as he and Miss Yearling stands in front of the pyramid. "If you can hear us, respond to us back." They waited for a response, and got nothing. "Sonic? Sonic?"

Miss Yearling impatiently taps her foot on the ground. "He might be in danger if he's not responding," she concluded. "Let's get in!" She then sprints into the entrence of the pyramid, with Cliff following just behind her.

Miss Yearling ran down the corridor and deeper into the pyramid. She expects to enter the chamber inside, but instead found a closed door. She skids to a halt, with Cliff stopping next to her. "What?" she gasps. "The door!"

"It's closed!" Cliff gasps.

Miss Yearling tries to find a place where she can grip on the door. Then she tries to open it through any possible means. Nothing happen, except her muscles straining. "Ugg!" she grunted. "It won't budge!"

"The door might be locked from the inside," Cliff guesses. "Let's try calling for Sonic."

Miss Yearling nodded in agreement, and she and Cliff started to pound on the door.

"Hello? Sonic, are you there?" Cliff asks. "Open the door! Open the door, would you?"

"Hey! Let us in!" Miss Yearling shouted. "Let us in, please!"

* * *

Things are getting hectic in the closing seconds of the third round. Both boards are nearly topped out, and the speed at which the jewels are falling is starting to get them. Not even masters are able to handle such high game speeds.

"Are you ready to give in?" the Sphinx asks with a sinister smile.

Sonic temporarily looked up. "Never!" he shouted in response. "As a ranger, I will never give up. I will win! I'm telling you!"

"Well, we're close to losing," the Sphinx warned him, "so it's a matter of who uses their pieces wiser."

Sonic looked at his attack meter, and finds that he's stored up three rows worth of attack. The Sphinx pushes his board up two rows. The next piece drop will knock him out, losing the third round and dooming him and Rainbow into this tomb forever. Reacting to this, Sonic pressed the attack button, pushing his opponent's board three rows and causing her to top out.

"No!" the Sphinx yelled as she gets hit with a finishing move.

"Yes!" Sonic cheered enthusiastically. "I won! Victory is mine!" The two boards then lower down, and Sonic soon finds himself free from the chamber in which he is forced to play Columns in. He looks up at Rainbow as she is hung from the ceiling with the rope wrapped around her chest. "Okay, Rainbow! Time to free you!" Sonic said as he transforms, fly up, and freed Rainbow. He brings her down to the ground, where he cut the ropes and took off the blindfold. "You okay?" he asks.

Rainbow soon expressed signs of waking up. She gets up in Sonic's arms, her vision a little blurry. "Uhh...what happened?" she asks, feeling the world spinning around her. "Last time I remembered, I was assaulted by that...that doctor..."

"It's okay, Rainbow," Sonic assures. "You're fine."

Rainbow snaps back into reality and found herself in a large chamber in the pyramid. "What am I doing in a place like this?" she asks.

"You're dragged into this place while you're unconscious," Sonic explains. "Dr. Caballeron must've brought you here. Long story short, I followed him here and got into a game, where I beat that Sphinx."

Rainbow looks forward at the defeated Sphinx. "Oh, you did?" she asks.

"Yep," Sonic replies. Then he reaches into his coat and pulls off the cyan Gem Morpher and the Adventurer Scanner. "Here," he said as he hands them to Rainbow."

Rainbow takes her stuff, putting her Gem Morpher back on her wrist and her Adventurer Scanner back on her upper arm. She looks at Sonic, smiling at him. "Thank for keeping my stuff safe with me, Sonic," she congratulated. "And for saving me." The two then shared a hug.

"You might've won that little game," the Sphinx said, surprising them both. They look at her and saw her as she walks up to them. "But there is one more challenge left. Defeat me!"

"What?" Sonic gasps. "It's not even over?"

Suddenly, Rainbow heard a familiar voice coming from behind her. "Rainbow Dash!" Miss Yearling said.

Rainbow turns around and finds Miss Yearling there, along with Cliff. "AK!" she said with a smile. She gets up and runs into Miss Yearling, and the two of them shared a hug.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay," Miss Yearling said.

"Umm, guys?" Sonic asks. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

The team looks at the Sphinx and saw that she was not happy.

"You will not get out of here alive!" the Sphinx declares.

The group yelps as they got up and runs away from her. They run down the corridor as the Sphinx chases after them, wanting revenge for her loss. The group soon exits the pyramid, and turns around just as the Sphinx exits.

"This ends here!" the Sphinx roars as she hovers above the ground. "I will crush you under my paws."

The group takes a fighting stance as they face off against the Sphinx, who is now out for them,

"Fair warning!" Cliff alerted. "That Sphinx is a Mythical Creature! We can only knock her out long enough for us to escape. Ready to unleash the power?" He takes his Adventurer Scanner and begins the morphing sequence.

"Henshin shift on!" the device said as the top button is presses. Then the numbers on the key pad gets pressed. "Drill! Shovel! Mixer! Crane!"

The team then places the wheel of the Adventurer Scanner at the top of their arm, pushing it down as they say, "Boukenger! Start up!"

* * *

Now in his Adventurer Ranger form, Sonic holds his tether device in front of him. "Okay. Time to see what this tether beam can do," he said. Then he flicks his wrist, sending a tether beam wrapping around the Sphinx's body.

"Hey!" the Sphinx yelled as she gets wrapped. "Let go!" She attempts to pull herself out of the grasp of the tether.

Rainbow fired up her Mixer Minigun and fired light pellets at the Sphinx, dealing damage to her. Cliff then gave the Sphinx a slap to the head with a shovel. Then Miss Yearling uses her drill to drill a hole in the body.

"Hey, this is working," Sonic said as the others attack the Sphinx without problems. Then the Sphinx begins to take off. "Wait, no it's noooooooot!" Sonic gets yanked out of the ground and into the air.

"Sonic!" Cliff shouted as he watches Sonic gets dragged off.

"Oh no," Miss Yearling mutters. "What are we going to do now?"

"Hey! He saved me, right?" Rainbow reminded. "How about I save him this time to return the favor?" She presents her Gem Morpher to them. "Time to switch things up!" She then transformed into her Gem Ranger form, and took off flying after Sonic.

Sonic gets a trip around the pyramid high above the ground courtesy of the Sphinx. The Sphinx grins at her next plan with Sonic after he defeated her in a Columns match. Suddenly, Rainbow showed up in front of her.

"What?" the Sphinx gasps, stopping in front of Rainbow.

"You're not the only ones who can fly," Rainbow told the Sphinx.

Rainbow then fly down and catches Sonic, freeing him from the tether. The tether might've snapped, but who cares. the Sphinx is free to move around. Sonic thought about tying the Sphinx's wings, but Rainbow has a different idea for this time. She spins around and flings Sonic at the Sphinx, with Sonic curled up into the ball. The Sphinx had her eyes widen as Sonic smacks her in the back, bringing her down. Once she's at the ground, Sonic uses his tether beam and ties the Sphinx up, this time wrapping her wings.

From there, Sonic kept the Sphinx pinned down while Rainbow pounced on the Sphinx with repeated stomps. Miss Yearling drilled into the Sphinx, dealing damage. Then Cliff jumps towards the head, swinging his shovel straight at her face. The impact was strong enough to knock her out temporarily, hopefully long enough to allow them time to escape.

"That should be enough for now," Cliff said, staring at the downed Sphinx. "Our bus should be arriving at any second to pick us up."

As Cliff and Miss yearling walked away, Sonic stared at the body of the Sphinx, wondering when she'll wake up. The tether beam disappears, and the Sphinx shakes a little bit.

"Wait a minute!" Sonic said, halting the two tour guides in their place. They look back at Sonic as he transforms into his Gem Ranger form. "Just for good measure."

Sonic and Rainbow combined their swords together. "Blade of Deities!" they shouted.

Sonic looks down at the Sphinx. It is shaking, meaning that it's nearly awake. Soon, it'll lash out once again, undoing all of their efforts.

"Uh...what mode should we use?" Sonic asks.

Rainbow pondered for a moment. That Sphinx must've been one of those Mythical Creatures. She has heard legends about it in books. Chaos Mode destroys the enemies it touches, but it's nearly useless against a Mythical Creature. However, there is one more thing left that they haven't tried. "Ehh...let's go with Harmony Mode," she answered, "just to see what happens."

The Blade of Deities glows white and extended a little bit.

The Sphinx got up and was about to shake itself awake, ready for another attack.

"Now!" Sonic shouted.

The two of them then brought the Blade of Deities down, with the blade extending and piercing the Sphinx. The Sphinx barely has time to react, and she screams as the blow is being delivered. At the same time, something in her head clears up.

The Blade of Deities reverts back to its natural length and separated into two. Sonic and Rainbow returned to their normal civilian forms as they watch the Sphinx collapsing to the ground again.

"Did it work?" Rainbow asks.

Sonic stared at the Sphinx in anticipation. Mythical Creatures cannot be destroyed by any normal means, not even by ancient weapons. Sonic was wondering if he had wasted his time and energy into a useless attack, and if he wasted his friend's as well. Rainbow would not like it if her efforts were to be all for nothing.

The Sphinx got up, and Sonic prepared to attack it. Rainbow hold her arm in front of Sonic, halting him until the Sphinx got up completely. She wanted to check if the Sphinx is still aggressive after being hit by an attack. The Sphinx looks around, as if it's confused.

"Ugg...what?" the Sphinx said, rubbing her paws on her face. "What happened? What am I doing here? And why is my mind cloudy?"

"What? It worked?" Rainbow gasped in surprise.

"It was possessed?" Sonic gasps as well. "As in, under the control of Dr. Caballeron?" He was left scratching his head. "Did he..."

"Somehow, you figured out the solution by complete accident," Ali said.

The four rangers turns around and finds Ali standing there watching the Sphinx. Behind him are the parents of Sonic and Rainbow.

Sonic and Rainbow stared at Ali with a puzzled look. Ali walks up to them to explain. "You see, the Sphinx is normally the guardian of this city," he explains. "She was left here by our sun god, Ra, to defend this city in his absence. When she's not patrolling the city looking for threats, she spends time in her pyramid honing her skills at a buzzle game, even challenging visitors with a duel."

"Well, that explains her skills," Sonic replied, now getting it.

Rainbow turned towards the Sphinx. "Sorry for attacking you," she apologizes. "We didn't know that you are not our enemy. You are really under the control of our real enemy."

"Wait, who cast a spell on me again?" the Sphinx asks, still puzzled by what happened. Her mind is still foggy. She does not remember anything during her time in possession and in the moments before that. "I think it was a spell but-"

"Let's not speak of this again," Sonic interrupted, telling the Sphinx that it doesn't matter right now.

"You may return to your post, Sphinx," Ali said. "I'm sure that we'll see you again when we are in danger."

If there's one thing that the Sphinx remembers, it's her role. "Oh, right," she said. "My post. See you sometime in the future!" She then flies back into her pyramid as everyone bids goodbye at her.

Firefly and Bow runs up to Rainbow and gave her a hug. They shed tears as they hugged her.

"Oh, we are so worried about you," Firefly said.

"We thought we were going to lose you forever," Bow added.

"It's okay, mom, dad," Rainbow replies. "I'm safe now. No need to cry."

High above them, Dr. Caballeron watches as his plans were foiled. He growls and clutches his fist, vowing to destroy them next time.

* * *

On the bus ride to their next destination in Ra, Rainbow is speaking with the tour guides about these Mythical Creatures.

"So, about these Mythical Creatures that you speak off," Rainbow began. "Can they be purified? As in, getting rid of their negative traits?"

Miss Yearling shook her head. "Nope," she answered. "Some Mythical Creatures are quite peaceful creatures. If they look like they're under possession, the Blade of Deities Harmony Mode will do the trick. But others are inherently dangerous creatures and cannot be purified. They will remain aggressive no matter what."

This only adds more questions. "So, how can we determine if a Mythical Creature is under possession or not?" Sonic wondered.

Cliff reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a device. It looks like a handgun crossed with...no it's definitely a speed tracking device. "This is a Precious that can do the trick," Cliff told them. "Unlike a lot of other Precious, this one has utility value. It can scan a Mythical Creature and determine if it's either inherently a monster or it's under possession. Use if to determine what you will do should we encounter another Mythical Creature."

Rainbow was initially excited to see something that can assist them, but she is puzzled by its origin. "Where did you get it?" she asks.

"I got it from Ali," Cliff replies. "He gave it to us after realizing that sometimes someone else could be using these Mythical Creatures for their own use. He held it ever since he found it in a expedition."

"Wow!" Rainbow responded, smiling.

Sonic takes the device, dubbed the Monster Analyzer. "So now, we can distinguish those who are under possession from those who are inherently monsters," he said. "This is great!"

Cliff nodded in agreement. Then Miss Yearling leans forward to add one more thing. "However, we are still missing an item that can seal these monsters," she told them. "We'll get to that later. Anyways, our second destination is right here." She points outside at the oldest church that is still standing to this day.

* * *

Back in his office, Ali is sending a message back at the headquarters of SGS.

"Final report on the Sphinx incident," he began the message. "I have concluded that the bombing was something to lure the tour group in. He knew that is something would happen, the rangers will investigate. Then, he forcefully manipulated the Sphinx into becoming aggressive towards the rangers, so that his plan could succeed. Unfortunately for him, the second intended victim was a better player than he thought, as so beat the Sphinx at the same she was a master of."

He ends off the message with this. "And before you ask what this 'him' I speak of is, let me remind you that yes. It's 'him'. The one you guys fired after that incident over a decade ago. I have a feeling that he's gotten the group's plan ahead of time and planned accordingly."

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Anyone remember _Columns_ , the old Sega puzzle game? (Man, Sega must've been really obsessed with puzzle games during the classic period.)

The scene where Sonic rescues Rainbow Dash is a combination of her rescue scene from " _Daring Done?_ " and the final duel against the Sphinx in _Columns 3: Revenge of Columns_ story mode. I had to watch a full playthrough of that game a few times just to get the hang of how it works. Oh, and Sonic puts his _Columns_ skills into good use in this.

Is it just me, or is the villain's plans are starting to get a bit...elaborate?

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters, property of Sega

My Little Pony characters, property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands

Inspired by Super Sentai Season 30: Boukenger


	6. Task 3: Parent's Day

**Task 3**

 **"Parent's Day"**

* * *

After months of separation and general lack of contact with each other, Sonic and Rainbow decided that it's time to reconcile with their parents since they're together again for more than a few minutes. Since this vacation has them involved, they figured that it's time to figure out what has changed since the destruction of their schools, since they haven't talked much about each other since.

During a trip to an ancient site, the group soon realizes that they fell into a trap. With their children and the tour guides in trouble with an army of sealed troublemakers, it's time for the parents to take something that they happen to bring along. Can these adults get back into their prime and relive their times spent in the Columbian War?

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

On the way to their next destination for the second day, Sonic and Rainbow are talking to their parents about their careers after the two schools got destroyed. Since they knew that both Firefly and Chuck are now pilots and lead another ranger squadron, they don't have to talk to them. As for Aleena and Bow, they haven't come into contact with each other since the destruction of the two schools.

With plenty of time, the two decided to have a talk with their parents since they never got to know what new jobs they have gotten.

"So, mom," Sonic began, looking at Aleena. "What are you doing now? I mean, since Emerald High was destroyed, all the faculty and staff pretty much lost their jobs. Including you." He then turns to Rainbow's father. "Same goes with you, Bow."

Aleena knows that her new job will bring excitement, so she is not afraid to speak up. "Well, Sonic," she began. "After Emerald High got destroyed, my position in the district hierarchy has changed from a principal to be an assistant to the district superintendent. Now, the headquarters for the Emerald City School District is within the dense city core, so I might have to travel further to get to work every day. It pays a bit higher than a principal, so I don't mind."

Sonic and Rainbow were amazed to hear this. "Wow," Rainbow reacted. "You ascended that fast all because your school got destroyed? That's crazy. I'm pretty sure that it won't be long before you held the title of superintendent."

Aleena giggled, partially covering her mouth. "I know," she replies. "I am one of the heroes that saved Columbia from war, so my reputation will net me a powerful position. Can't say close I am to being a superintendent, though. That information is guarded in secret by the government."

Now that Aleena is done, it's time to ask Bow about his new job. "What about you, dad?" Rainbow asks.

Bow had a proud smile on his face. He rubs Rainbow's head, and she giggles. "Well, my prismatic daughter, I went back into my main job as head coach of a major team like I always do in the summer months and in breaks," he said. "Coaches like me get a lot of money, mostly from brands that sponsor the team. And since I'm one of the defenders of Columbia, I get a lot of them. I have to reject some of the deals because they were getting too much. There's only so much sponsor space a team can have, after all."

This sparked some laughter from the two families.

"As for the other two," Aleena began. "Well, you know who they are, right?"

Sonic and Rainbow looked behind them at the cockpit door. "Yeah," Sonic answers. "They continued to be pilots, even forming their own ranger team when mine isn't enough to deal with these constant threats."

"There's only so much sixteen rangers in a team can do," Rainbow remarked as she and Sonic turned around and faced their parents. "When you have four enemies fighting against you with their legion of minions, it might be a bit much if a fifth villain were to fight against us."

"Thank goodness our friends over at Sapphire Shores are willing to do the job for us," Sonic said.

Moments later, a bell was rung and the pilot began to announce the next destination.

"Heads up guys," Firefly announced. "We're landing in our next destination. The ancient city of..." She stopped for a moment as she looked over the itinerary. Apparently, neither Miss Yearling nor Cliff was able to figure it out, with the notes stating that the name was unknown. "Well, the original name was lost to time, so the city is now called Origin. It is believed that this was the start of the first civilization."

"Ah!" Sonic groans, feeling that he lost an opportunity to catch a clever name. "Really?"

"I was hoping that I'd figured that out on my own!" Rainbow complained.

* * *

Now landed, the passengers disembarked the plane onto the runway. Sonic and Rainbow were sent out first to keep an eye out for the bus that will bring them to their destination.

"Here we go," Rainbow said as she walked down the stairs. "Another swelteringly hot place."

Sonic wiped the sweat off of his head. "I wonder how did the early humans manage to tolerate this level of heat and grow crops," he said. "Then again, the rivers that flow through this place might provide them with a place to cool off."

While their children were far enough that they cannot hear each other, the parents chatted with the tour guides about something that they did not reveal, even to those who they trust except each other.

"You know, Miss Yearling," Aleena began.

Miss Yearling turned to Aleena with a confused look. "What?" she asks.

Aleena gazes over to Miss Yearling. "I've been training my son to follow my path as a defender should something like what happened in the Columbian War happen again," she said. She then looks back at Sonic off in the distance. "And it looks like I made the right choice."

"I can see that," Cliff remarks. "Your children has become one of the most powerful rangers out there, defending this world time and time again."

Aleena nodded in agreement. "But, did I mention that this was also influenced by my time as a soldier?" she asks.

Miss Yearling and Cliff stare at Aleena. "What are you talking about?" Miss Yearling asks. "You're a defender, and you wanted your children to be defenders just in case."

Aleena shook her head. "That's not what I meant," she said. "Truth is, I happen to be a ranger myself."

"What?" Miss Yearling and Cliff gasped.

In the background, Bow and Chuck were busy trying to dig out something from the baggage they brought along. They pulled out a device that came in two parts, with each bring worn on two wrists. Once housed a crystal, the other looks like it was designed to channel the power of the crystal.

"Hehe," Bow said, pulling them out. "Sixteen years and counting and they still haven't found them."

Cliff recognized the devices. "Are those..." he said.

"Yep," Bow confirms. "Legacy Power #19, the Super Five Rangers." He then remembers that there are now four members to the team. "Well, there used to be five rangers on this team before...well..."

"Who was the fifth?" Miss Yearling asks, wondering about the fifth ranger to the team.

Firefly got flashbacks of her times as a soldier fighting for the liberation of Columbia. "Oh, the fifth ranger?" she asks, scratching the back of her head. She was a bit uncomfortable telling them this. "The fifth was...killed in action."

"Killed in action?" Miss Yearling questioned. She observes the crystals and assumes that they are the really powerful judging from the looks. "These things must've been powered by the most powerful artifacts anyone could get their hands on. How could they die?"

"Well," Chuck began with a nervous smile on his face. "First off, the crystals are too powerful for us to handle at maximum strength. We were only able to use a fraction of the power. And secondly, we were overwhelmed by...you know what."

Cliff remembered what that object was. "That strange machine power amplifier?" he asks.

"Basically that," Firefly confirms. "In that same battle, our ranger powers were also overwhelmed and we lost them. And before you ask, we never found a sixth ranger to the team. These powers fell out of use long before that."

There is still one more thing that bothers Miss Yearling. "Wait, but those mechanical suits that you mentioned..." she asks.

"It took us years before the mech suits were completed," Aleena explains. "While that was in development, someone came to us and gave us these morphers, promising that they will help in the fight against Gerald. Like I said, they did work, but not for very long."

"Wait, why did you bring those along?" Miss Yearling asks, confused about their purpose in this adventure. "Wouldn't they be broken by this point?"

"Well, they still work," Aleena answers, "but I'm not in the mood to battle. I have a lot of work to do as an adult, and dealing with a monster attack would be the last thing on my schedule."

"And besides, our children can learn from their experiences without us around," Bow added, "so why should we get in? They have to learn how to protect themselves and not rely on us for help. It's part of growing up to being an adult."

"Also, since founding the Skyranger Stunt and Protection Agency," Firefly also added, "I've gotten some...urges from someone to use these things again, bring them along just in case."

Miss Yearling and Cliff stared at the four adults for a moment. "Okay then," Cliff said in a skeptical tone. "I don't know who told you to bring these but-"

Suddenly, they hear Sonic shouting to them. "Hey guys!" he shouted, grabbing their attention. "Our bus is here!"

* * *

On the way into their destination, Miss Yearling gave a small lecture about the history of the first civilization, starting in this river valley. Situated between two rivers, the first civilization had its beginnings here. Through thousands of years of experimentation, people have finally domesticated crops and animals, using them to their advantage.

"While evidence strongly suggest that humans first came into existence in the Great Rift Valley, the first civilizations only popped up around river valleys," Miss Yearling said. "This is one of, if not, the first civilizations that have ever come into existence."

"The first farm animals and crops were domesticated and cultivated in this land, thus starting the Agricultural Revolution, the first of its kind," Cliff added.

"You mean the first major reformation of the way we live?" Sonic asks.

Miss Yearling nodded. "Yes," she answered.

"However, the first civilizations did not come without it's problem," Cliff brings up. "While there were social conflicts that occasionally threaten to tear a civilization apart, the world was plagued with monsters, to say the least. We are heading towards a pyramid that is used to seal the monster after it attacked us countless amount of times." He thought about it for a moment, coming to the conclusions that the number of attacks could very well be in the tens or hundreds. "Well, you can count them, but most of the recorded attacks were lost to time."

"When was that pyramid built?" Rainbow asks.

"Sometime after the pyramids near Ra were built, though the exact year is unknown," Miss Yearling answers. She recalls her notes on that landmark. "Maybe 3000 years before our time."

"That pyramid is now a tourist attraction that draws in many interested and daring explorers, though under heavy surveillance," Cliff added. "The seal has weakened over time, but the local priests came there yearly to check on the seal and reinforce it to last a little bit longer."

The tour group was now in the city of Origin. For a city with a population in the millions, they expected to see people walking around in the streets. However, in this sector of the city, near the preserved site of the pyramid, the streets are mysteriously empty.

Cliff looks around, puzzled by the deserted streets. "Strange," he commented. "These streets are nearly empty, aside from a few cars and pedestrians who probably didn't get the memo."

Miss Yearling looks outside and notices that there are way fewer people outside than usual. She scratches her hat. "Weird," she remarks. "For a populated city, I expected to see more people around."

Passing through the sector spotting very few people, the group finally arrives at the gate to their destination. Sure, the place might be reserved as a preservation site, but there are still a few buildings this far out.

"Here we are," the bus driver said, stopping next to a closed off gate. "Pyramid of Origins. Unfortunately, I cannot take you any closer due to something suspicious that happened shortly before you guys arrived. It was first spotted yesterday."

Miss Yearling and Cliff look at their bus driver with puzzled looks. "What?" they gasp.

"I can't tell you why, and I rather prefer if you don't figure it out for yourself," the bus driver said. Then he shoves the touring group out of his bus. "I'm dropping you off here for ninety minutes of touring. I'm sure that there are more interesting places around town than a pyramid." He then closes the door and rides off, leaving the tour group behind.

Sonic stared at the closed off gate. Well, it was supposed to be closed. Someone didn't bother to install retractable fences or place spare construction barriers, or any barriers. No, it's just open, begging people to trespass in. Why they didn't bother with barriers, nobody can figure out.

Miss Yearling looks at the itinerary, scratching her hat. She is sure that they are supposed to visit here today. It was open at the time she planned the trip, and open when she and the tour group arrived. "I swear," she said, getting frustrated. "Visiting this place was on our itinerary. And we can't do that because of a last minute update stating that we can't go there. Why?"

In the distance, Sonic can see the pyramid. It's a straight path there. There is nothing that seems wrong with the pyramid at first, but there could be something inside that might reveal the answer. He turns around to the others. "The first step in solving the problem is to find out what the problem is," he said before looking back at the gate. "And unfortunately, breaking the law and entering that place is our only option. I hate to say it but...we must find out why!"

Sonic then runs inside, passing all security gates which were unoccupied. Rainbow followed Sonic towards the pyramid, and soon enough the entire tour group ran into the pyramid in hopes of finding the answer.

High in the sky, a helicopter hovered with one door open. Dr. Caballeron is seen siting on the edge of the helicopter, looking through his binoculars as his enemies went towards the pyramid. He takes off the binoculars and grinned.

"Hehehe," Dr. Caballeron quietly snickered. "They're falling into my trap, just as I predicted. Hand me the remote, partner." He held his hand behind him, and from the shadows, another hand gives him the remote with a big red button.

* * *

The pyramid is not incredibly large. It's considerably smaller than the pyramids near Ra. The inner room is about the size of a two story house, gated behind a quick corridor with its walls expaining its history in pictures. It's a popular tourist destination until something happened.

The group approaches the pyramid and are quickly approched by some officers who is guarding the entrance.

"Stop right there!" the officer ordered, holding his hand out in front of him. "You're entering restricted areas. Turn back now!"

Miss Yearling approched the officers. "But why?" she asks, wondering what is going on inside the pyramid. "Why is that pyramid closed? That's a famous tourist attraction."

"It was until someone discovered something this morning," the officer answered. "This is classified information that I'm not allowed to give out to an ordinary civilian like you. Scram!"

"Hey!" Firefly shouted, stepping forward. She pointed to the parents of Sonic and Rainbow. "Us four, we defended a country in a war! And our children is continuing that legacy."

The officer was scratching his head, while the other adjusted the sunglasses. "Really?" he asked.

"Times have been tough for me and my friends back at Columbia," Firefly said. "Apparently after a major war, another war will surely follow. You remember those two great wars from history, did you? The World Wars?"

"Uh, yes," the officer replied.

"And back at home, we are feeling the effects of an emerging war right now," Firefly continued. "Almost twenty years later. Sound familiar?"

The officers were a bit surprised to hear that there is another localized war brewing after one war ended. "That was...strange," the officer reacted.

"And by the way," Miss Yearling added. "We're not normal civilians. We are rangers."

"Whoa! Seriously?" the officer reacted. "So you must've been sent here to investigate." This is not what the group intended, but before anyone can speak up to clarify, the officer reveals what's going on right now, but not before checking to see if there is no one watching. "Okay, here's what's going on. We suspected that last night, someone came in here and planted some bombs. This frightened many people, who fear that the monster will come back to haunt us."

"So, what can we do now?" Aleena asks.

"Currently, no one has the nerves to defuse these bombs," the officer answers. "Our best defusers are busy in another part of the world. Since you guys are rangers, mind if you give it a try?" One of the officers goes to a parked van and pull out a box. He then shoves it into the hands of Miss Yearling and Cliff. "Here. Have a defuse kit."

Rainbow looked at the defuse kits and similar words echoed in her mind. No one can do this, but you must be able to. "Why are we tasked with things that no one else can do?" she asks, groaning.

The officers then shoved the tour group inside the pyramid. "Here," the officer said. Get inside.

* * *

One look at the bombs reveal that they are electronic devices with some explosive powder being exposed to a sparkwire. The others are busy cutting wires and dumping the powder in a bag. While everyone is doing this, Rainbow stares at the walls and gets a good picture about what life is like back in the day. A really detaile picture.

"This is frightening," Rainbow commented.

Sonic looked at Rainbow and stood up. "What's frightening?" he asks. "The bombs?"

"Partly bombs, partly this story on the wall," Rainbow answered. Then she stands to glance at Sonic. "Look at this! It's so...detailed. It...disturbs me looking at it." She looks back at the walls and shudders. "And it disturbs me even more when this pyramid's doom is imminent."

Sonic looks at the walls once more. "It's a shame," he remarked. "All that interesting history, gone in an heartbeat."

Cliff had just returned from the interior of the pyramid. Serveys reveal that there are hundreds of bombs that are planted on every possible surface. He estimated the total count to be over two hundred. So far, they only defused ten.

"This is stupid," Cliff said. "This is just overkill. Who plants this many bombs?"

"Uhh, a maniac?" Miss Yearling replies.

Cliff scoffs at Miss Yearling's response. He has a feeling that it isn't just some nobody who want this monument gone. It has to be someone who htes them really much. "I hope we can disarm all these bombs before they detonate in our faces," he said.

* * *

High in the sky above the pyramid, Dr. Caballeron is sitting at the edge of a helicopter with a device in his lap. He watches through his binoculars as his enemies enter the pyramid, just like he expected.

"You've got them armed, Caballeron?" an man with an egg-shaped body asks behind him.

Dr. Caballeron moves the binoculars away. "Hehe," he said, grinning. "I'm about to. They fell into the trap we set up."

The man behind Dr. Caballeron grins, brushing his bushy mustache. "Perfect," he said. "These meddling families will pay for what they did to my father, and to me."

It was this point that unbeknownst to the tour group below that their main enemy, Dr. Eggman, is here, and has formed an alliance with Dr. Caballeron.

With everything aligned in their favor, Dr. Caballeron waved to the pyramid. "So long, rangers," he bids. Slowly, he moves his finger down towards the button, resting his finger on it for a moment. Then, he presses on it hard.

* * *

Aleena was just about to defuse the twenty-first bomb, when suddenly all of them began to blink and beep.

"Wa!" Aleena screams as she leaps back, only to be caught by Chuck.

Everyone stood up at the unpleasant sound of bombs about to go off.

"The bombs!" Firefly yelled. "They're armed!"

"We've got to evacuate!" Sonic shouted.

Everyone then made a break for the exit, leaving behind the defuse kits and the bag of powder.

The officers have called in their special units to come in and defuse the bombs. They are still waiting for them to arrive, while also looking out for any trespassers not willing to defuse bombs. However, they hear some screaming and yelling coming from behind them. "Huh? What's that screaming I hear over there?" the officer asked. They then turn around, only to find that the people they sent in are running out like they're cowards. "Hey! What are you doing running away? You're supposed to defuse some bombs, not-"

The bombs then detonate, knocking everyone off their feet. The tour group tumbles down the stairs as rocks and dust fly out in all directions. They then land on their chest. Behind them, the damage caused by the explosions have caused the pyramid to collapse, turning into a pile of boulders and rocks.

The tour group gets up from the rubble, coughing up dust as they lifted themselves back to their feet. The guards are nowhere to be seen but are presumably killed by the flying debris or knocked unconscious. But that's the least of their problems.

Sonic is the first to get up, and he shakes his head to clear off some of the dust. "Everyone okay?" he asks as he brushes his hair with his hand.

One by one, the others got back up.

"Ow...that really hurts," Rainbow said, rubbing her head. "It's miraculous that we've survived."

"It feel like something divine intervened at the last moment and granted us all temporary protection," Miss Yearling remarks.

Cliff looks back at the pyramid, the remains of it. To his horror, there is a pillar of gas coming from where the seal once was. "Um, guys?" he asks, calling everyone to pay attention to the remains of the pyramid. "The seal...it's..." he finds himself unable to continue.

Remembering the legend, Miss Yearling frowns upon seeing the smoke. "Oh, this is going to be a terrible day..." she mutters.

* * *

The monster, named Genesis, arises from the broken seal. The primordial beast that plagued early humans, this multi-creature abomination has all the basics of a beast. Sharp claws, powerful spells, large jaw, and huge size, he's got it and although he is unspecialized, he is a formidable monster from long ago. "Ah!" he said, taking his first breath in what feels like forever. "After 3000 year I'm free! Now, time to enact revenge on the ones who stuffed me under that stinky pyramid!" He then turns his attention to the tour group beneath him. "And you looking to be my first victims."

The entire group flinches and freezes upon seeing Genesis. He looks like a terrifying beast. Sure, a lot of time has pasted since his last attack, but that doesn't undermine his power.

Back in the helicopter, Dr. Caballeron is disappointed that he didn't get his targets with the explosion. "Darn!" he shouted, pounding on the remote. "I was hoping that the explosions will get them!"

Dr. Eggman expresses similar disappointment. "Well, if detonating bombs didn't get them, then surely that monster who was just released will," he hoped.

"Let's get out of here before that thing shoots us out of the sky," Dr. Caballeron suggested.

Genesis spotted a helicopter that is hovering above his head. Assuming that it's another one of those weapons that humans had developed since his was sealed away, he breathes out a beam that goes right at the helicopter. The helicopter is struck, and it fell down.

"Ahh!" Dr. Caballeron screams as he, Eggman, and every single henchman in it, fell along with the helicopter down towards Origin. "I thought this was a brilliant ideaaaaa!"

The tour group watches as the helicopter crashes down onto the city. They just got a taste of the potential of Genesis. The parents run away to safety, while the four Adventure Rangers face off against the beast of the ancients.

"Uh-oh," Rainbow gasps. "That doesn't look good."

Sonic pulls out the analyzing Precious and uses it on Genesis. He gets back a high reading, a dangerously high reading. "Yep," he confirms, much to everyone's horror. "That's a Mythical Creature, alright. We'd better knock it out before it can do any damage."

"Guys, you know what time it is, right?" Miss Yearling asks.

Sonic rolls his eyes, having said this common phrase among rangers more times than he can count them. "Yeah, yeah," he replies. "We know. It's morphing time." He said it in a bored, deadpan tone.

Cliff frowns at the lack of enthusiasm Sonic is expressing. "Well, don't sound to bored," he advises.

Grabbing their Adventurer's Scanner, they press on the transformation button before pressing on their respective keypad.

"Henshin shift on!" the device announces. "Drill! Shovel! Mixer! Crane!"

They then press the wheel part of the Adventurer's Scanner on their arm. "Boukenger! Start up!" they shouted. They dragged the wheel across their arm, transforming them into their respective Adventurer Ranger forms.

Genesis took one look at the rangers and scoffed at them. "Hahaha!" he laughs. "I may be aged, but I can still fight! My ancient techniques will be your undoing."

Miss Yearling starts off by charging forward drill first. Genesis takes the hit, but he suffers little pain. He responds by firing out a beam from his mouth, to which Miss Yearling charges out of the way. In the middle of the attack, Sonic uses his tether beam to shut Genesis's mouth for a moment. Genesis then goes to Sonic and attempts to swipe him with his claw, but then Cliff jumps in and smacks the monster with his shovel. This knocks Genesis into facing Rainbow, who then fires off a barrage of shots from her Mixer Minigun. Genesis opens his mouth and snaps the tether beam before swiping at Sonic and Rainbow, knocking them aside. They land on their feet, sliding across the ground.

"I'm not having enough fun!" Genesis declares. "How about I add some in?" He then snaps his fingers and suddenly there's an army of foot soldiers. These are the perished soldiers who have died in trying to calm Genesis down, and they were forced to join his cause. Despite their appearances, they are quite durable.

Miss Yearling attempts to drill through one of them, but have only managed to crack the severely decayed armor. "This isn't working!" she yells, realizing that she's barely doing anything. "These foot soldiers are taking in a lot of hits before they fall."

Presenting their Gem Morphers, Sonic and Rainbow gets ready to transform into their main ranger forms. "Let's switch things up!" they shouted as they pressed on the display. "Gem Power! Activated!" In a flash of light, Sonic and Rainbow turns from their Adventurer Ranger forms to their main ranger forms. After the transformation is finished, they pull out their swords and pointed hem towards Genesis.

Genesis looked at Sonic and Rainbow and hesitated to attack, feeling something strong coming out of them. "Wait, what is that?" he asks.

"You say you are ancient, we'll fight you with ancient swords," Sonic announced.

"Time for the big finish!" Rainbow declares. The two of them then charge towards Genesis and they both delivered a powerful, devastating slash. The two attacks sliced Genesis through the torso in a cross pattern. They expected to severely weaken him from the attack, but as it turns out, Genesis barely felt any pain. "What?" Rainbow gasps, not expecting Genesis to remain standing.

"Ha! It seems that I must be overreacting when I saw you two in that," Genesis remarked. "Your lack of experience will be useless against mine. Fool. You will never defeat me, for I am immortal." He then retaliated against the two rangers, knocking them right out of their ranger forms.

Cliff and Miss Yearling continued to fight against the cursed soldiers to no avail. "It's no use!" Cliff yelled. "We'll never stand a chance against them!"

Sonic and Rainbow got up, spitting dust out of their mouths. An aching pain wen through their body, possibly originating from the chest where they were struck by the arm of Genesis.

"Sonic! Rainbow!" Median alerted. "Your swords may be ancient, but you're not powerful enough! You need something more ancient and more powerful."

While Sonic and Rainbow are trying to figure out how, their parents are watching from a distance, witnessing to their horror the near deaths of their children.

"This is terrible!" Aleena hollered. "Our children are in trouble!"

"All because someone decided to detonate a seal while we're are near it," Bow remarked.

Chucked looked at his friends with worried eyes. "If we don't stop this now, it'll destroy the nearby city and its millions of residents," he said. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

While everyone else is talking, Firefly pulls out the Super Five morpher and gets and idea. "Hold on," she said. "Didn't our tour guide say something about using something ancient to fight something ancient?"

The other three looked at Firefly, wondering what she is talking about.

"These morphers use the powers of the ancient past," Firefly explained, "powers that have existed since the dawn of civilization. These things might've been made unhelpful because they were overwhelmed, but maybe this time they're be useful for once."

"Right," Bow agreed. But then he gets second thoughts. "But...wouldn't our secret be revealed to our children?"

"There's no point in continuing to hide this," Chuck points out. "Now's the time we go out there and help our children. Let's go!"

The four adults get out of their hiding spots and rush forward towards Genesis.

Things aren't going well for the rangers. Two of them have been downed, and the remaining two are struggling to fight even the foot soldiers. Meanwhile, Genesis is standing on the rubble, mocking them in the process.

"Impossible..." Sonic said, slowly getting back up. "This is an old, powerful weapon. Why can't I defeat you?"

"Did you not get it?" Genesis asks. "I'm old! You're young! My body has the experienced gathered from my years of combat! You look like you've been dropped into battle without a clue about what's going on!"

Rainbow felt offended by that comment. "Hey! I'm been in the ranger business for nearly two years," she yelled. "Give me some respect!"

"Doesn't matter. It's nothing compared to mine," Genesis told them.

This struggle continues up until...

"Hold it right there!" a man shouted, stopping the fighting.

Sonic and Rainbow heard the voice coming from behind them. They turned around and find that their parents are right there confronting Genesis.

"What?" Rainbow gasps. "Mom? Dad?"

Sonic was surprised to see his parents here, throwing themselves into battle. "Our parents?" he asks.

"Listen up, you sealed beast!" Chuck shouted, pointing at Genesis. "You may be old, but we've got something even older than you!" He and the rest of the parents show off their Super Five Morpher.

Sonic and Rainbow are shocked to see that their parents is holding a legacy morpher, and they were not told this.

"They have a legacy morpher?" Sonic gasps. "This whole time?"

"Oh my gosh," Rainbow muttered. "They're rangers, just like us!"

"Don't fool me with those silly toys!" Genesis growled, dismissing the threat level these adults posed.

Firefly shook her head, seeing that their enemy has made a slight underestimation. "Oh, boy," she began. "When you see us in action, you will regret calling these things toys."

The four parents attach the Super Five Morphers to their wrists. They raise their right fist to the sky.

"Ancient Power Transformation!" they all shouted.

Then, they spread their arms out before bringing them together, forming a cross in front of them. There, they connect the two parts of the morpher together, where a crystal pops open as well as a lens made to focus the crystal's power.

* * *

As the parents transform, a green mesh forms over their skin as they shout out their ranger names.

"Queen Ranger 1, Pink!" Aleena shouted. Her helmet is a simplistic oval shape with a large oval as the visor.

"King Ranger 2, Yellow!" Bow shouted. His helmet's visor are two bars stacked vertically.

"Queen Ranger 3, Blue!" Firefly shouted. Her helmet's visor is a triangle pointing down.

They once had a fourth green ranger, but he perished during the war. He was supposed to be a future husband to one of the girls, but his death meant that their choices are limited.

"King Ranger 5, Red!" Chuck shouted. His helmet has a five-pointed star as the visor.

* * *

The four rangers watched as another four joined them in the fight. The parents of Sonic and Rainbow are now in their ranger forms.

"Sorry if we hid this from you for your entire life up until that point," Firefly apologizes.

"But desperate times call for desperate measures," Chuck added, "and we happen to bring these along for the ride."

Rainbow smiled and wrapped her arm around Sonic. "Heh, never knew that our parents are that awesome," she commented. Sonic smiled along with her.

The Super Five Rangers pulled their weapons out; Chuck with the Star Sword, Firefly with the Delta Crossbow, Bow with the Twin Batons, and Aleena with the Defense Circle.

Genesis looked at the weapons and initially dismissed them. "Bah!" he said in disgust. "Toys like that will never stand a chance against me!"

Bow spins one of the batons in the air while holding another in his hand. "Can you call this a toy?" he asks. Then he flicks his hand, sending one of the batons flying. The tether beam connecting them extends to the point where he poked Genesis in the chest.

The ancient powers these weapons hold deal critical damage to Genesis.

"Ahhh!" Genesis screams as he fell down. "It hurts! The ancient powers...they sting!"

The adults then make quick work of the ancient soldiers. While they don't fall down in a single hit, they do after several hits. Chuck swings his sword through the horde, challenging the ancient power that is coursing through him. Firefly blasted them into twitching bodies with her Delta Crossbow, firing off beams filled with ancient energy. Meanwhile, Bow swings his batons around, flinging them towards some of the soldiers. During the fight, Genesis tried to retaliate by firing off a beam towards them. Three of them dodge the attack, but Aleena reflected the beam back towards Genesis by holding up her shield at the right time.

The other rangers are left to watch the others as the foot soldiers are beaten up.

"Wow," Miss Yearling said. "Your parents are amazing."

"It runs in the family," Rainbow remarked, smiling.

Genesis fell from being hit by his own attack. He fell down on the pile of rubble, only supporting himself with his hands. "I-impossible..." he muttered. "I am immortal...I can never be defeated. This battle...will never end."

The four parents watch over Genesis as the last of the ancient soldiers falls down. Victory is theirs for the taking, but it comes with a huge cost. They've only fought for about one minute in this form, yet they appeared exhausted.

"Well, it looks like he'll be there for a while," Chuck observes, breathing heavily and nearly falling over. "Though, he'll probably recover in the middle of our escape. And we don't want that to happen."

Feeling exhausted, Firefly turns around, calling out to Sonic and Rainbow. "Children!" she shouted. "You must finish him off right now! The Super Five Ranger powers have drained us of our energy. The power increase is huge, but our bodies can't take it for very long. Please, for the sake of all of us."

Sonic and Rainbow are surprised to hear that they are chosen to finish the job, despite their previous attempts at defeating Genesis ending in failure.

"But...he's a Mythical Creature!" Rainbow complained. "We can't destroy him!"

"Did you forget about your powers?" Cliff yelled. "You powers came from an ancient civilization, but it's not powerful enough...on their own."

Sonic and Rainbow realized their mistake. They've been trying to defeat Genesis with one sword each. Using the Blade of Deities is their logical answer, but they are worried about what might happen. Reluctantly, however, they transform into their Gem Ranger forms and pulled their swords out.

"Mythical Creatures function very differently then what we are used to," Sonic recalled. "We used Harmony Mode to cure a monster, but what about Chaos Mode to defeat an incurable monster..."

"Well if we're going to experiment, then we might as well try!" Rainbow replied.

The two of them then combined their swords into one. "Blade of Deities!" they both shouted. "Chaos Mode!" The blade of the sword glows yellow.

The adults then hear a audible groaning noise. When they turned around, they noticed that Genesis is getting up. Having tired themselves from using the ancient powers, they retreated.

"Watch out!" Miss Yearling warns. "He's recovering."

"Not on my watch!" Sonic shouted. He and Rainbow then brings the blade down, letting it extend.

Genesis gets up, though still hunching. He then snaps himself back into wakefulness and looked forward. "Ugg..." he groans. "What's with this unpleasant feeling?" He lifts himself up, only to see a large golden blade about to strike him. He only has time to widen his eyes. "Oh cr-"

The Blade of Deities then slices through Genesis, dealing massive damage to him. The blade then retracts, and Genesis falls over, having been defeated, but not killed.

The rangers then revert back into their civilian forms.

"Okay! He's down!" Miss Yearling announces as she backs off. "Let's get out of here before he can recover!"

The tour group then runs away to live to fight another day. Behind them in their wake, Genesis held stunned eyes upon witnessing what happened to his body.

"That...was painful," Genesis remarked.

* * *

As a plane evacuates the area in the background, Dr. Caballeron and Dr. Eggman rise from the rubble of the crash site. They pull out one of the henchmen who survived the impact.

"That was a severe miscalculation on my part," Dr. Eggman said.

Dr. Caballeron was stunned upon witnessing in person the power potential of the beast they had released from its seal. "That...that beast!" he cried. "He's powerful, so he must be a good ally to make. Though, I can't really trust someone who hates the very race who sealed him up, which includes us."

"Hey! It's your idea!" Dr. Caballeron shouted, putting the blame on his ally. "You suggested this to eliminate our enemies. And it didn't. And now we have a monster who's going to thank us for freeing him by launching us out into the open. So much for being a doctor, you so-called smart person."

"Well, so much for you being a doctor," Dr. Eggman shot back. "You have a degree in World History and archeology for crying out loud!"

Dr. Caballeron stared back at Dr. Eggman, trying to come up with something to fire back. Then, in the air, he hears the sound of people in an uproar. The angry people are getting close. "Uh...I think we'd better go," he suggested. "Sooner or later, people are going to figure out that it was us who did it."

Eggman was shocked. He can't believe that he's about to be attacked by an furious mob should anyone discover that he's the culprit. He then sighs. "Between being defeated by rangers and being defeated by a group of civilians, I'd rather go with the former," he said. "Being taken down by a bunch of ordinaries is pretty embarrassing." After relieving that from this mind, he focuses on what they should actually do: get out of this place. "So, where to next?"

As they make their way out while being on the lookout for any civilians, Dr. Caballeron takes out the itinerary. The copy of the itinerary that he's been using to get ahead of his enemies in hopes of foiling them. He reads the entry for tomorrow. "Well, they'd scheduled their next location to be Athens," he replies. "Not to be confused with the version we have back in our home country. I bet they're going there next."

The two evil doctors eventually escape via a backup helicopter that they have laying around.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Ohranger was...not great. Due to some serious events that happened during production, the show struggled to find a consistent tone. One episode, the tone is serious. The next...the robots are dancing? At least it didn't ruin the franchise, unlike Fiveman, mostly due to the massive toy sales. The Power Rangers adaptation was leagues better than this...strange entry.

The Super Five Rangers get their powers from an ancient crystal that formed possibly around the dawn of humanity. It contains a great power not fully understood even to those who use it. What its user do know, however, is that using that crystal drains their energy rapidly. Their bodies can't handle the huge power. Sure, they have all this amazing power, but what good is it if using it hurts them?

The four parents who hold these powers are a little hesitant on using these powers, maybe to prime their kids to not rely on them to protect them. It's quite strange to see them bring these powers along, knowing that they can get tiring very quickly. Perhaps a voice nudged them into making that decision...

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters, property of Sega

My Little Pony characters, property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands

Inspired by Super Sentai Season 30: Boukenger


	7. Task 4: Road to Retrieval

**Task 4**

 **"Road to Retrieval"**

* * *

Sonic and Rainbow Dash were quite bitter about what they allowed to happen back in the city of Origin, sparing a monster and allowing it to rampage like it did thousands of years ago. Due to the nature of Mythical Creatures, the best they can do is to seal that monster somewhere and trapping it. To do this, they'll need an item, a Precious, that will do just that. Sonic and Rainbow are anxious to get their hands on it because the more times this happens, the closer their home is to destruction.

When it was announced that the item they were looking for will be finally be given to them, the traveling group makes their way into the city where it is located. Along the way, however, they had an encounter with more dangerous Mythical Creatures.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

After the events of yesterday, the plane retreated near the city of Dubai, the city that looks forward to the future. In the distance from the airport, the world's first megatower can be seen under construction, as well as a couple more that are halfway done. People are using these megatowers as they are being constructed as either housing, shopping, or office work. This is part of a project to expand the amount of livable space available without expanding outward, as there is barely any stable land to develop buildings on. In addition, many new technologies are under development in this city, mostly about keeping tall structures stable.

With the recent events, it was determined that they can no longer follow their itinerary since there seems to be trouble at wherever they're going to. If this pattern continues, there will already be trouble by the time they got to a location. Not ideal for two families that wanted to escape from the craziness back in Columbia. But now's not the time to leave just yet.

Through the night, Sonic and Rainbow are staying up, without the knowledge of the adults. They sit at a table under a dim light, talking to each other about the current situation.

"I can't believe that we're staying awake all night," Sonic comments as he nearly slumped into the table from his tiredness.

Rainbow can't shake the horrifying thought, the residents being terrorized by a being that once plagued their past. "I just can't stop thinking about the people back at the city that we just left," she said, explaining why she is unable to sleep. "Why did we allow this to happen?"

"Did you forget?" Sonic asks back. "They're Mythical Creatures! We cannot defeat them by normal means! We need some sort of item that can seal these things."

Rainbow looks behind her shoulder, having heard some rustling of the blankets. "Hey Sonic, quiet down a little" she reminded. You're about to wake up our parents and our tour guides. Imagine how angry they would be if they caught us not getting our sleep."

Sonic takes out the Mythical Analyzer, looking at it. He can't help but feel that this set is incomplete. "I really can't wait to get that sealing Precious," he said. "This set is so incomplete. We have this thing, but we haven't got our hands on the sealing Precious yet."

"If there's anyone you can blame, it has to be our tour guides," Rainbow said. "Our history teachers!"

Sonic slides down his seat, groaning as he frowns. "This vacation has gone through so many unexpected changes lately," he said. "How many times must this happen before they change their minds?"

"What are you guys doing?" someone asks.

Rainbow jumped when she heard the familiar voice. She looks behind her and she saw her mom, Firefly, watching over them. "Oh!" she said, surprised to see her mother. "Hi...mom."

"Why are you two talking in the middle of the night?" Firefly asks, nearly berating the children for not getting their sleep. "You're supposed to be sleeping!"

"Firefly I...I can't sleep," Sonic explains. "I can't stop thinking about the state in which we left Origin in. That monster, rampaging through the streets and causing destruction wherever it goes."

"Seriously, mom," Rainbow said, staring at her mother with a disapproving look. "Don't you think this is enough to convince AK and Cliff that we need to go after that sealing item?"

Firefly could only sigh in response. "Well, it's their planned schedule," she said, turning around to the sleeping adults. "They'll have to work around any changes that may happen along the way."

* * *

The continuous change of plans over this vacation has rendered the original itinerary moot. They have no idea what to do for today since they can no longer follow their original plans, so they're left to walk around the runway until things change. In the meantime, Sonic is enjoying the view of the skylines from his place.

Miss Yearling leans on the stairs, feeling grumpy about the current events. "If anything happens that changes my plans, I swear," she said, "I will cancel this adventure and take you guys back to your homes."

"I sure hope we don't have an encounter with that...that doctor..." Cliff added. "Caballeron...ever again. Someone has to look out for him."

"What should we do now?" Firefly asks. "Change our path so that he doesn't encounter us? Go to a different place than what was originally planned? He has seen our itinerary at some point before, so he knows where we are and where we're going. If we're going somewhere that's on our itinerary, he's going to be there to cause trouble for us."

Chuck walked around, unable to help but to cover his face. Bad thoughts went through his head. He has started to think about the two doctors that ate enemies to them, and he can't get his mind off it. "I can't imagine how much trouble we'll encounter, " he began, "but if those two doctors ever have an alliance...we'll have a lot of problems on our hands. And I felt ashamed about what we allowed to happen at our previous destination."

"This can't continue, AK," Rainbow warned. "We need to find that Precious that allows us to seal these Mythical Creatures right now."

Suddenly, Miss Yearling remembered something from the original itinerary. "Hold up," she said. "I need time to look back at my original itinerary. I'm sure that we have a destination planned here somewhere that has that item that you guys seem so desperate to get your hands on." She then went back inside the plane and looked through her stuff.

While they're waiting, Sonic and Rainbow yawned. Sonic slumped in his place while Rainbow leans on the stairs.

"You two seem a bit drowsy today," Bow observed. "Let me guess. Was it the actions we have to take that left a bitter taste in your mouth?"

* * *

After the events of yesterday, Dr. Caballeron has determined that maybe taking trouble along with them to intercept their enemies isn't the best option. Last time they did that, they were shout out of the sky by a beam blasted from the monster that they unleashed. Also, they suspect that their enemies will be tracking them down everywhere they go, so they won't be hiding under the radar for very long.

Instead, they decided to head northwest, up towards the Mediterranean Sea and into the origin place of western civilization as they know it: Old Athens, not to be confused with the New Athens they have back in Columbia. They are in the Olympic Mountains, also not to be confused with the mountain range that shares its name back in Columbia. In a valley of ruins, they stand in front of a black, menacing door covered in chains tied to a lock.

"So, this must be it," Dr. Eggman said. "The Doors to the Underworld. Contained within this pit, many of the most dangerous monsters ever encountered are sealed here, never to be seen again. Until today, that is."

A shivering thought went through Dr. Caballeron. "You think the barrier between dimensions will be strained?" he wonders.

"I'm sure that the amount of stuff moving won't cause the dimensional barrier to be torn apart," Eggman answers, feeling both confident and nervous at the same time, "letting in more monsters than we intended." He then inspects the lock that holds the doors shut. "It looks like the doors are sealed with a key. The ancients trapped their most feared creatures, locked them up, then destroyed the key, in hopes that they will not ever see them again."

"So you're saying that this lock is unbreakable?" Dr. Caballeron asks.

"Unbreakable, yes," Eggman replies. Then he pulls out a large key that has no prongs. "Against this, however, it'll unlock like a charm. The Master Key. With this, it'll unlock any door, but it'll break after one use. The magic used to create this requires a high level of expertise. Luckily, I happen to be partners with two powerful begins."

Dr. Caballeron gave it a touch and watched as the key confirms to his hand's shape. He takes his hand off, and he watches it go back into its original shape. Satisfied, he gives off a smile. "Let's give this a try," he said. "I hope we can control these creatures and use them against our enemies."

Dr. Eggman then approached the lock sealing the doors. Using the Master Key, he inserts it, waits until it has conformed into the shape of the lock, then twists it. With that, the Master Key disappears and the lock fell out of its chains. The doors then slowly open to a fiery landscape of confinement.

At first, nothing seems to be getting out, much to their confusion.

"Hmm?" Eggman said, wondering what's going to happen next.

Suddenly, there is a windstorm blasting out the doors. The wind carries with it the spirits of those who were sealed within the doors. Dr. Eggman and Dr. Caballeron resisted the wind but find that the number of souls escaping to be excessive.

"Gah! This is getting too much!" Dr. Caballeron screams. "Close the door! And lock it! Just like how it was millennia ago!"

Eggman pulls out another Master Key. "Good thing I asked Rita and Fuhrer to create a copy of the Master Key," he said. "just in case that what we've found didn't live to our expectations." He then looks up at the wind that is carrying all these souls. "Though considering what we've might've released, it's a bit too much."

Dr. Eggman and Dr. Caballeron rush forward and grabbed the doors, pulling them back into their original position before they arrived here. Once they closed it, Eggman picks up the lock used to keep these doors shut and uses the Master Key to lock it once again. He watches as another Master Key disappears after use.

Dr. Caballeron panted. "What did we just release?" he exclaimed.

"I don't know," Eggman replies. He gets out a pocketbook on the various Mythical Creatures that are known to exist from different cultures. "Maybe checking this book on Mythical Creatures will help us in knowing what kinds we would expect."

Dr. Caballeron realizes that releasing a seal is probably going to put them on some kind of watchlist. He suspects that a lot of people has seen what's going on and is sending the police to investigate. "Let's get out of here before we get in trouble with the police," he suggests, warning Eggman about what happens should they get caught. "Who knows what punishment comes with breaking a seal or two might bring."

The two of them head off into a helicopter and flew away to someplace far away. Hopefully, for them, they won't get noticed or be marked as a suspicious object.

* * *

Throughout the day, the tour group sat there in the plane with barely anything to do. Rainbow is reading some first edition Daring Do books, signed by Miss Yearling herself. At the tables, Sonic is snoring away with a book on his face. The adults are sitting around, looking through notes about history. Miss Yearling is a pretty heavy writer of notes, with hundreds of entries on the things she has encountered over her years of being the archeology and adventuring field. Cliff is plowing ahead with the entry count reaching the thousands. They've spent hours under the baking heat-err-cloudy days reading notes on everything the two adventurers have seen.

They got into the middle of the day around lunch time for the local time, and things are seemingly unable to go anywhere. Rainbow has fallen asleep in the middle of a chapter, and Sonic's book fell off his face.

Things change when Miss Yearling stumbles upon an entry that contains the answers they are looking for. She has largely forgotten about it since writing it down, but now it is playing an important part in taming the Mythical Creature problem they're facing. "Hey, guys!" she shouted, startling the children awake, to the point where they fell down. In response, she gets disapproving glares from the parents. Miss Yearling sheepishly smiles, trying to remain casual.

Rainbow and Sonic gets up, shaking themselves awake. They picked up their books and set them aside as they walked towards the adults.

"Ugg, what is it, AK?" Rainbow asks.

"Sorry if I disturbed your sleep," Miss Yearling apologizes. "Anyway, I believe that this is what you guys must be so eager to get your hands on." She turns the computer she's using around, with the screen facing the two children.

On the screen is an entry on the very Precious they are looking for. The Magic Lamp.

"What?" Rainbow asks. "A magic genie lamp?"

Miss Yearling shook her head. "This is no genie lamp that you've seen in stories" she corrected. "This is a magical sealing lamp that traps whatever the user desires into the place. It was used to seal a genie that went rogue, and much more."

One of the words echoed in Sonic's head. He ponders for a moment, collecting his memories. "Genie..." he mutters. "I've heard of that world before. They're reality altering creatures that bend the world only into the desire of the one who wishes them, usually the king who would want to secure his power by any means possible." He gets intrigued about that specific genie that was mentioned. "So, that evil genie...who was it?"

* * *

"His name...was Erazor Djinn," Miss Yearling began. "Before he was named that, he was one of the genies who can change the world. They were around several hundred years ago, shaping people's lives as they please, as long as the wish is realistic and doesn't involve harming others."

"But many years later," Cliff continued, "one of them got bored of his position and turned against the other genies and the people he was serving. He erased his fellow genies and got close to erasing text itself. Desperate to get a solution, the king grabbed the magic lamp and pointed it at the genie, asking him to grant him one wish and one wish only, to which the genie will have to comply."

"What did he wish for?" Firefly asked.

They can only imagine what King Solomon I said when he pointed that lamp at the genie who will be known as Erazor Djinn.

"Be trapped in this lamp," King Solomon declared, "you accursed djinn." One zap later, and Erazor Djinn was sucked into the lamp.

"It was at this point where the genie was named Erazor," Miss Yearling added. "Erazor Djinn was the last of the genies. After his sealing, there was no one who has that amount of power. The king told his people that if they wished for something, they must do it themselves rather than rely on the work of some cosmic level being. That philosophy remained, becoming the attitude of the city that will become the capital."

"Capital?" Sonic asked, looking around for some maps. This place didn't include any wall mounted maps. "The capital of what?"

Cliff leans towards Sonic. "You remember the Arabian Nights, don't you?" he asked. "Those were written in the city of Atmeni, which will be our next destination."

* * *

After the lecture, Miss Yearling is holding the itinerary, about to change the original plans.

"So, we have to go west to get to our next destination?" Rainbow asked, looking out the window towards the west.

Miss Yearling puts down her pen, having finished correcting the itinerary with a new plan for today. "It might be a bit risky, but we'll have to go there," she told them. "There is no way that we're allowing another ancient monster to be released ever again."

Sonic scoffs at this idea. "So, now what?" he asked. "We go there and take it, right?"

"Not exactly," Cliff responded. "We'll have to ask the king to give it to us or have it handed it to us if we're lucky. For now, we'll just have to change the plans. We're going to Atmani!" He then turns his attention towards the pilots. "Pilots, take us to Atmeni!"

"Yes sir!" Firefly and Chuck replied, saluting to Cliff. They then went to the cockpit while everyone takes a seat for liftoff.

The plane barrels down the runway, taking off when it reaches a curtain speed. After getting some air, it makes a turn so that it's going west towards their next destination.

* * *

On the way to Atmeni, the rest of the passengers lounged around, wondering how long it would take before they arrived. They think they are hallway there, but the surrounding desert suggests otherwise. They think that they have around an hour to wait considering both the distance and the speed of the plane they're in.

While they're enjoying their flight, Miss Yearling opens up her laptop once again and opens up some news articles.

Rainbow notices that Miss Yearling is spending more time on her laptop, spending the majority of the flight staring at her screen. "AK, what are you doing?" she asks.

Miss Yearling briefly glances away from her laptop screen. "I'm looking for news articles," she answers. Then she went back to looking at the screen. "There must be an article about the release of yet another Mythical Creature because we really need to keep an eye out for them. Who knows when they'll show up."

"Chill out, miss," Sonic replied. "It's just a short flight. I'm sure that the risk is pretty low."

After Sonic spoke, something caught Miss Yearling's attention. Her eyes widen as she reads the title of the article. "Um, maybe you should take back your words, Sonic," she replied in a worried voice.

Everyone suddenly gathers around Miss Yearling, aside from the pilots.

"Ancient Creatures Spotted in Athens!" the article title read. "Monsters once long gone make their reappearance, and it's not a pretty sight."

"Numerous monster sightings have been reported across Athens," the reporter said in the video. "Thought to be sealed by our ancestors, these monsters reappeared across the city, causing destruction and chaos. Some went beyond the city, going southeast to spread the nightmare our ancestors dealt with thousands of years ago. Police reported into the sealing grounds to investigate why these monsters are rampaging across the city. No conclusion has been reached. In the wake of the monster attack on Origin yesterday, people are getting more terrified of these creatures of mass destruction."

"Oh no..." Sonic said, a frown forming in his face. "There's more?"

"What did I hear?" Firefly exclaimed, swiftly opening the door. "Is that the sound of our jobs becoming harder?"

Everyone is unable to respond. They were too shocked by the news to find the words they needed. Their faces, however, spoke of nervousness.

"People are on the rush to find a way to seal these monsters back where they came from," the reporter continued, "but the king from Atmeni has announced that he is looking at his genie lamp and thought that it might be the key to trapping these monsters once again. He is looking for anyone brave and willing enough to take it and seal these monsters. So far, no one has stepped up to claim it. With how powerful these monsters can get, it's not surprising that people are refusing to take a chance. The king is waiting for that someone. We'll update you when that someone has finally shown their face to him. For now, let's focus on the-"

The video was paused. This news segment is going to take a while to get through. After the events of yesterday, seeing a city being under attack with them being helpless to save the civilians is the last thing that they wanted to see.

Out of all the words the reporter said, one of them gave excitement back to the group.

"So, we're going to get it anyways," Cliff commented. "Good thing we decided to go there right now."

All of a sudden, alarms began to go off. Chuck turns on the intercom to warn everyone about what triggered the alarm.

"Umm, guys?" Chuck alerted.

Aleena got up and walks toward the cockpit door. She peeks through to see her husband looking back at her. "What is it, Chuck?" she asks him through the window.

"We've got company down below," Chuck answered.

Unsettling shivers went down everyone's bones as they heard those words.

* * *

In order to assess the situation, they're going to survey the area and deal with the monster that had them worried for a moment. Sonic and Rainbow are chosen to be sent out, so they head to the back of the plane where their bikes are stored.

Rainbow grabs on to her bike. As she does so, she remarks on how this vacation of theirs is going. "I swear," she began. "Someone is trying to sabotage this vacation. I know Dr. Caballeron is one of those people, but I have the feeling that our enemies are also the blame."

Sonic gave a look at Rainbow. "Are you implying that someone else is behind all of this?" he asked.

Rainbow did not answer, only scratching her head over one thing that has bothered her since hearing about it. "I have to wonder. How did Dr. Caballeron get his hands on our itinerary?" she asked back.

Sonic thought about it for a moment, then came to the conclusion that only their main enemy, Dr. Eggman, is the one responsible behind all the trouble they and their families are experiencing. Before he can say anything, Chuck's voice spoke through the intercom.

"Alright, children," Chuck said. "We'll continue on the rest of the way. You'll go down there and deal with those monsters that our radar detected. Good luck!"

The doors open and winds begins to blow on their faces. Sonic and Rainbow got on their bikes and put on their helmets. The platform they're standing on then lowers down. With the way now clear, Sonic and Rainbow start up their bikes and speed off the platform, activating the flight mode for their bikes. The platform then raises up with the doors closing shortly afterwards.

They didn't spend one minute outside surveying the area when they spotted something moving on the ground. There's a multi-headed creature on the ground, and it is paying attention to them

"Look at that!" Rainbow shouted. "It's a hydra!"

"A hydra?" Sonic said, baffled by this creature's placement. "What are they doing in the middle of a desert? Where's the nearest source of water? Why are they here now? Did the seal for them broke?"

The hydra was provoked by the appearance of the two teenagers. One of its heads open its mouth and blasted out a beam at them. Sonic and Rainbow narrowly avoided getting hit by accelerating seconds before impact.

"Whoa!" Rainbow yelped. "That was close."

Sonic watched the beam as it traveled high into the sky. He looks out at the sky and spotted the plane that they were just in. The beam appeared to reach far into the sky, which has his worried. "We'd better keep this monster occupied," he told Rainbow. "We don't want our ride and our parents being blasted out of the sky."

The two continued to make their way around the hydra, making sure that its attention is on them.

The two then hovered their fingers over their Gem Morphers. "Let's do it!" Sonic shouted as he and Rainbow pressed at the same time.

Rainbow, being on the right side, draws her sword out. Sonic maintained the speed of their combined bikes as he maneuvers it around the hydra. He then uses the Monster Analyzer to check on the hydra, and sure enough it is a Mythical Creature.

"That's one touch monster that we have to defeat," Sonic remarked.

Rainbow recalls the tactics required to defeat a hydra. "Now, if I remember correctly, we shouldn't go for the neck since a hydra can regrow its neck and double its headcount," she said. "Let's go straight for the heart!"

"Got it!" Sonic responded as he complies with the order.

Sonic maneuvered the bikes so that it is close to the ground and that his line of sight is directly on the body of the hydra. He accelerated the vehicle, drawing his sword out and pointed it forward. Rainbow does the same with her sword. Then, they plow through the torso of the hydra, causing it to wail in pain in a deafening howl. It feels its internal structure being sliced. The bike then emerged out the back of the hydra, with its riders covered in goop.

"Ah! Gross!" Rainbow exclaimed as the goop went off her. She shakes her sword, trying to get rid of the goop. "Who knew that the insides would be sticky."

Sonic ignored the goop that was everywhere on the bikes and turns around to look at the hydra. "Did we do it?" he asked.

Rainbow also looks behind her. The hydra is still there, but they're not sure if that was the deciding blow. They got their answer when the hydra turns around and face them, using several heads to blast multiple beams at them. Sonic and Rainbow yelped as the beams came at them. Sonic maneuvered around the beams, narrowing avoiding contact with them. Once the barrage is over, he turns the bike so that they are going back to the hydra.

"Well, so much for that," Sonic remarked.

"You sure you spotted a heart?" Rainbow asked. "I didn't."

The hydra breathed out another beam at them. They dodge it by a hair.

"How about another try?" Sonic suggested. "Maybe we missed something."

"Yeah," Rainbow agreed. "And this time, go for where you think the heart is."

Sonic lined the bikes up so that it plows through where the upper chest is supposedly is. He then accelerated the bikes as he and Rainbow pointed their swords forward again. They got inside the hydra and start to slash away. The hydra screams as its insides got torn apart. They emerge through the other side.

Rainbow found that they are covered in more goop. "I don't think this hydra has a heart," she said. "Nothing but this goop in there."

Sonic was stunned. "So what are we going to do?" he asked.

Rainbow takes out her Adventurer's Scanner. "Maybe calling our mentors will help," she replied. She makes a call to the tour guides. "AK! We're dealing with a hydra!" she yelled. "Any tips on how to defeat it?"

"What? A hydra?" Miss Yearling responded. "That's what tripped up the alarms? Well, here's what I advise you to do: get in there and tear away its insides."

"Isn't that what we did twice?" Rainbow asked after hearing that she and Sonic must to the exact same thing again.

"I heard something scream from this distance," Miss Yearling responded. "I think you're doing the trick. Keep at it!"

"Understood," Rainbow replied, nodding. "See you soon." She then turns off the communicator.

Sonic stared at Rainbow as she talked to Miss Yearling over the communicator. He has a bored look on his face. "Let me guess," he said. "Do the whole thing again?"

Silently, Rainbow pointed her sword forward.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sonic interpreted. He then pointed his sword forward and changed into a more determined and energetic tone. "Let's do it!"

Sonic then charged towards the hydra straight on. The hydra blasted out several beams from its mouth at the rangers, but they dodge it quite narrowly. They nearly got themselves demolished by those beams, but they haven't lost their cool. They went inside the hydra once again and slashed away at its insides. The hydra yelped and scream as it felt its body getting kicked around from the inside. It then lets out one last scream before it lets all of its heads fall down to the ground. Afterwards, the bikes emerged out of the hydra going west.

Rainbow looks down at the defeated hydra. "Haha! We did it!" she cheered.

"That should be enough," Sonic remarked, looking down and behind him. "Now, let's get away and reunite with our parents and our tour guide."

The bikes accelerated as they make their getaway.

"Here we go!" Rainbow announces as the bikes blasted off at high speed, leaving behind a shockwave it their wake.

* * *

The plane races towards a shining city in the middle of the desert, mostly built out of sandstone. There's a giant lake nearby, as well as a forest, a factory, and a plateau. At the center of the city, there's a shining light that is visible even at this distance.

Firefly turns on the intercom system to announce to everyone on board. "Here we are!" she announced. "Atmeni!"

The plane then lands at the airport placed right in the middle of the city. As soon as the plane went to a complete stop, the door opens and the adults rush out. As soon as they did, however, they are greeted with an army of several Mythical Creatures. Some of them are recognizable, such as a griffin, a giant crab, some harpies, and various other creatures that they couldn't bother to remember. The amount that they are facing is overwhelming.

"Guys..." Chuck began to ask, his palms sweating. "How many of these things are roaming around right now?"

"I don't know the exact number," Cliff responded, "but based on what we are seeing, it's probably a lot."

The monsters slowly approach the adults, forcing them closer and closer to the plane. Aleena looks at the tour guides, worried about the situation. "Morphing time?" she asked.

Miss Yearling takes out her Adventurer's Scanner, then pressed on the transformation button before tapping on "6" on the number pad. "Well, they asked for it," she said.

Miss Yearling and Cliff dragged their Adventurer's Scanner down their arm by the wheel, putting on their suits. Meanwhile, the four parents crossed their arms at the wrists, activating their Super Five ranger powers.

The monsters stopped for a moment to observe the new forms of their targets.

"Let's plow through these road blockers," Miss Yearling told everyone. They then pull out their weapons and charged right into battle.

Miss Yearling leads the way by plowing through the Mythical Creatures with her drill. Many of them are knocked out by the initial impact. When some of them began to get back up, Cliff jumps in and smacks them with his shovel. As they progress, however, the Mythical Creatures seemed to recover faster, as seconds after they are downed, they get back up and start fighting again.

Aleena leads the way this time, protecting the others from harm. Bow flings his batons around, hitting enemies farther than what the beam connecting them suggests. Firefly targets distant foes as they approach them, shooting them out with ancient powers. Finally, Chuck slashes and thrusts his sword around, putting gashes on some enemies and jabbing others away.

Despite their efforts, it seemed that they are being stalled. They barely made any progress getting out of the runways, with their plane still being visible and still looking large. But all is not lost, for two more rangers are about to join in and help them out.

Sonic and Rainbow fly over the city of Atmeni, admiring the buildings below them.

"Hey, we're here!" Rainbow said.

Sonic wiped the sweat off of his head. "Phew! That took way longer than I expected. Now we can-" Then something caught his eyes down below. In the area where the airport is located, there appears to be a fight going on. "Oh wait, there's a skirmish going on down there," he observed.

Rainbow takes a closer look at the skirmish they are seeing, catching some familiar faces down below. "That's no skirmish!" she realizes. "It's..." She paused for a moment. "I was thinking about something more dramatic than a skirmish, but it slipped."

Sonic moved the bikes down towards the ground, hoping to get a better look. He glances at the fight going on down below. "Oh, I see what you saw," he said. "Our parents and our tour guides are down there as well, fighting against more monsters."

Rainbow began to stand up, leaning off of her bike with one hand holding on. "I don't want to miss out on the fun below," she said. "I want to help my parents out."

Sonic initiated the bikes' autopilot mode, making it so that it automatically lands. "Me too," he said as he leans off his bike, about to jump off.

The bikes fly over the battle. As soon as the time is right, Sonic and Rainbow jumps off their bike and dives down towards the battle, transforming into their Adventure Ranger form as they fall.

They entered the battle by landing on one of the harpies.

"Are we late?" Sonic asked.

Firefly paused for a moment to look at hte children. She smiles upon seeing them again after a brief period of absence. "Rainbow! Sonic!" she said. "You're both back. Right on time, to be exact."

"And by right on time, she means you came when we could use your help," Chuck remarked.

Rainbow pulls out her Mixer Minigun, giving it a quick spin before starting. Sonic also readies his tether beam behind her. "No problem guys," Rainbow told them. "Let's give ourselves some clear space to get into the city!"

Rainbow fired away at the Mythical Creatures taking them down by bombarding them with light pellets. Sonic helps out as well by tying up one of the Mythical Creatures with his tether beam. Rather than wait around until someone attacks them, he does the attacking himself by flinging the poor monster around before deactivating the tether beam to launch them away.

Thanks to the help of the children, the group is able to advance further towards the exit. But this doesn't last long. Minutes after Sonic and Rainbow arrived, the monsters are beginning to overpower them, slowing them down to the point of stalling.

Chuck slashes away at the Mythical Creatures, with each swing taking a longer time to recover from than the last. He breathes heavily, gasping for air. "Man, these Mythical Creatures just won't give up," he said, clutching his arm. "They're super tough! Not even our ancient weapons can deal with them effectively."

Sonic tried to get around this by ignoring the Mythical Creatures altogether and charge right towards the exit. His plans are thwarted, however, when a harpy throws out a spear directed towards him. The spear explodes, stopping Sonic in his tracks and knocking him on his back. "Dang..." he groans, rubbing his back as he gets up. "These guys just won't let me through, no matter how fast I go."

Rainbow decides to do the same thing as Sonic, this time going in the opposite direction of where they are headed. This does not go unnoticed. A crab picks up a rock and launches it at the fleeing Rainbow. This knocks her down on her chest. "Oh, come on!" she yelled, pounding the ground in frustration. "How could they have hit me? I'm so fast. I can dodge anything as long as I'm aware of it."

Miss Yearling starts to worry about the current situation. "It's hopeless!" she cried. "We're never going to get to Atmeni proper and claim that Precious that we've been looking for. What are we going to do now? How can we escape from this?"

With so many Mythical Creatures surrounding them and keeping them occupied, it seemed that they are trapped just outside their destination city. With their exhaustion levels rising, its inevitable that they will all fall. They thought that the end of their adventure was going to be here, doomed to fight until they drop.

That is, until a miracle happened.

Out from the direction of Atmeni, several beams of light shoots out and moves in various directions. They strike the many Mythical Creatures the rangers are fighting, and they glow a golden yellow color. Everyone is confused by this. Who is doing such a thing? Based on the targets affected, it seems that they are an ally.

Suddenly, the Mythical Creatures turn into dust. They scream as they disintegrate into the air. Then, like a vacuum cleaner, the dust gets sucked towards somewhere. Winds blow around everyone, forcing the tour group to shut their eyes to prevent the dust from getting into their eyes.

When the wind stopped, they opened their eyes. In front of them is a runway devoid of the monsters that attacked them.

"What?" Firefly spat out, confused by what just happened.

Miss Yearling looks around, wondering who helped them out. "Hey, who did that?" she asked, looking at the others. "Who sucked all these Mythical Creatures up? Only something powerful can seal Mythical Creatures up."

A wise old man surrounded by guards shows up. In his hands is a oil lamp.

"That would be me," he answered.

The voice caught the attention of everyone. They turn to the source of the voice. There, they saw an old man who is watching them.

They couldn't believe their eyes. "No way..." Sonic said, checking to see is his eyes are working.

Rainbow covered her mouth at the sight of the person they were looking for. "King Solomon?" she asked.

Solomon brandishes his oil lamp, a legendary treasure kept under the dynasty's eyes since its creation. He looks at the tour group and smiles. "I've been expecting someone like you to come here," he said.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

This adventure has seriously gone off the rails. What was once supposed to be a tour of the ancient world as a break turned into one of the most intense days these rangers have experienced. It seemed that even when the rangers are trying to go for a break, their enemies never seem to give them a chance. This is why rangers should never go on vacation when their major enemy is still active.

By the way, the name of the city that our heroes are traveling towards contains a reference to the genies that once inhabited the land around it. Can you figure it out?

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters, property of Sega

My Little Pony characters, property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands

Inspired by Super Sentai Season 30: Boukenger


	8. Task 5-1: Nights Over Wishes

**Task 5-1**

 **"Nights Over Wishes"**

* * *

They're finally got it. The Precious that will help them seal these Mythical Creatures once and for all. Once used to seal an evil genie, it's been kept under the watchful eye of the king to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. With the rising threat of the Mythical Creatures becoming a concern for the world, King Solomon XXV agrees to hand the item over.

Except...their enemies had to ruin it.

With the evil genie now free and many more Mythical Creatures released, the sacred city is now in danger of being wiped off completely. Even worse, one of the tour group members had a curse inflicted upon them and is tasked with retrieving powerful artifacts that are scattered throughout the city under a time limit.

Can things ever get any worse?

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

As evening rolls around, the tour group finds themselves in the throne room of the capitol building, where the king of the state sits. It's a fancy, high class room, with gold accents everywhere the eye can see and patterns that catch the eye.

King Solomon stands in front of the rangers, standing up near his throne. He holds the genie lamp in his hands, brushing it with his hands.

"So you've been expecting us this entire time?" Miss Yearling asked.

"I've been waiting for someone like you to come since news broke out that Athens is under attack from the many monsters that originates from its many myths," Solomon answered. "I know. I find it hard to believe. All these monsters from the stories we read and were told, now a reality. Except, unlike in the days of old, there are no more heroes left to oppose them. No one, except for you."

"Any chance that any other ranger teams might be able to handle this?" Sonic asked.

Solomon walked around the throne room, pondering with each step. "I highly doubt that any ranger team will be willing to respond to this level of threat," he responded. "There's a lot of reasons, with the biggest being over concerns of the dimensional barrier. It's weakening. The amount of monsters coming out of the Sealed World, the dimension where dangerous creatures are kept, is staggering and is putting a strain on the dimensional barrier. Everyone is afraid of the day that this will break."

This adds more question than it answers, which left Rainbow scratching her head. "Wait, so if sending matter puts a strain on the dimensional barrier," she began, "wouldn't sealing a monster put a strain on it too? You're basically sending something through the dimensions, so is that any different?"

Solomon spins the lamp around his finger at the handle before grabbing it again. "Sealing the monster is the safest way to transport things between dimensions," he explained. "It never strains the dimensional barrier. But here's a catch! Only Mythical Creatures can be sealed this way. Use a sealing spell against anything else and nothing will happen. But you often can't tell a Mythical at a glance. That's why proper identification is important."

Sonic was urged to pull out his Monster Analyzer, as that can properly identify a Mythical Creature. He reached into his pocket and pulls it out. "You mean like this?" he asked, pointing it at the king.

The king recognized the artifact from the past. "Ah! I see that you hold one of the artifacts from the days of old," he observed. "That one was created by our ancestors. It was useful before, but it's been collecting dust since the threat is over, until our efforts were undone. Now, I think it's appropriate that you take a hold of these two to aid you in your quest to protect us. You've made a big impression on all of us by defending Columbia time and time again."

Miss Yearling was a little stunned for hear that the question she was about to ask was answered. "I was about to ask why you were expecting us," she said.

"I've been expecting someone else to step up, one of my people," Solomon explained. "But no one had the nerve to take a stand, so I waited for you to arrive. And you did. Now, with that out of the way, will one of you please, hold your hand out?"

The group thought for a moment who should be the one to get the genie lamp for the group. Many of the votes were on Sonic, so he's the one who gets to grab the genie lamp. He steps up to King Solomon and presents his hand. King Solomon raises the lamp, hovering above Sonic's hands, before bringing it down.

Midway through, something unexpected happened. Someone fired a shot from the window, striking directly on the lamp. This creates an explosion that sends both men back, screaming as they fall. The others are shocked by this. The genie lamp flew out of Solomon's hands and to the ground, with its lid lodged open.

"Ahahahaha!" someone laughed from outside.

Rainbow's ears perked up. "Ah! I know that voice!" She glared outside to find a helicopter hovering right next to the capitol building. "Eggman!"

Dr. Eggman was one of those who is holding a blaster. But below him, a familiar enemy appeared.

"Looks like you decided to hang around here on a different date than I expected," Dr. Caballeron said as he tossed his weapon.

Miss Yearling had her eyes widened. "Dr. Caballeron!" she shouted.

Cliff was angered by this sudden appearance. "You fiend!" he shouted, pointing at his former coworker. "How dare you ruin this for us? How did you figure out that were are here at this exact time?"

At this moment, Sonic and King Solomon got up and looked outside at the helicopter. There, they saw the two evil doctors.

"Do you really think we are foolish enough to reveal our plans to you?" Eggman asked. He responded with a laugh. "I don't think so. Enjoy your 'gift', for it will be your last." He ends the encounter with a farewell. "Sayonara." The helicopter then flies off.

Sonic's eyes widen as he gets up and goes after the helicopter. "Wait!" he yelled. He reached the window, but finds himself unable to advance, for something is brewing behind him.

A dark purple smoke comes out of the genie lamp, forming into a humanoid being with pink skin and cardinal red hair. His eyes are deep black with his pupils being red. On his body are red markings of unknown origin. His attire consists of a cape, gold armbands, baggy pants, and curved shoes. It's the infamous genie who betrayed his own kind and the people he served, Erazor Djinn. "Ah!" he gasped, taking his first breath of air in what seems like forever. "Ahahahahaha! Oh, it's so good to be free from that cramped living space!"

The others gasped and back off.

"It's Erazor Djinn!" Cliff hollered.

It's not just Erazor Djinn that had just released. Out from the genie lamp, several monsters that hours before are sealed away make their escape. They come in the form of a cloud of gold dust that flies out of the windows.

"Aww!" King Solomon groans. "I just sealed these!" He then scurried to grab the genie lamp before is too late.

"That's the least of your problems," Miss Yearling reminded. "Now, a major threat is now free!"

Erazor Djinn takes in a few more breaths of air. "It's been so long since I've been out in this world!" he proclaimed. "Now, time for me to do what I've been waiting to do for hundreds of years. Now, where are those World Rings?"

Everyone in the room looked at Erazor Djinn, wondering what he is talking about.

"World Rings?" Sonic asked, not being aware of them before. "What are you talking about?"

Erazor Djinn looks around the throne room for a moment, only to discover that the treasures he is seeking is nowhere to be found. "Huh? They're not here?" he asked. He continued to look around just to be sure. "But I've been looking for them my entire life! Where are they?"

King Solomon confronted Erazor Djinn. "You didn't get them," he told the genie, "because my ancestor sealed you before you could even start!"

Erazor Djinn stares back at King Solomon, feeling a familiar aura emitting from him. "Your ancestor?" he asked, shivering. "My nerves shiver every time I hear that name. That accursed king. You shall be punished for being associated with the very person who trapped my in that tiny lamp." He holds up one finger, creating a small fire at the tip of it. "Farewell!" He then fires it off, directing it straight at King Solomon.

For a split second, King Solomon stood there, staring at the flames that are about to hit him. Just when he thought he was going to get hit, Sonic rushes in at the last moment and shoves him out of the way.

"Watch out!" Sonic yelled as he puts himself into the line of fire.

Rainbow reaches out to Sonic, tears flying out from her eyes as she tried to get Sonic out of the way. "Wait! Sonic!" she cried.

Too late. As soon as the flames made contact, a huge explosion engulfs the throne room.

* * *

[Outside Capitol Building; 24 Hours Remaining]

The wake-up call for the citizens of Atmeni came on 6:00 PM local time, when an explosion happened at the capitol.

The tour group along with King Solomon gets flung out of the throne room and falls down into the ground. Debris landed everywhere, with some nearly hitting them. This is the time where the worst day of their lives begins to unfold.

"Ow..." Aleena groans, rubbing her head.

Bow lifts himself up, clutching his arm. "That really hurts..." he said, grunting over his pain. "Is everyone okay?"

Everyone else gets up. Aside from some bruises, everyone seems fine. They survived the explosion and the landing suffering from no further injury. All made it well...except for Sonic. As soon as he gets up, he notices that there is something on his chest.

Sonic takes a sniff and smells something burning. "Is something burning around here?" he asked. "Why does it seem very close?" He looks at the others and notices that they are shocked to see him. But they aren't shocked about his appearance; they appeared to be staring right at his chest.

"Sonic!" Rainbow yelled. "Your chest!"

"Huh?" Sonic grunted when he glances down. Sure enough, he notices a fire on his chest. Shrieking, he jumps tp his feet and starts running around, slamming on his chest where the fire is. "Hey! Put it out! Extinguish it, I demand it!"

"Hahaha!" they heard Erazor Djinn laughed. Sonic stopped to look at the evil genie. "Foolish boy. You got in the way of my curse."

"Curse?" Sonic asked, confused by what Erazor Djinn is talking about. "What curse?"

Erazor Djinn pointed at the fire on Sonic's chest. "The Flame of Judgement ties itself with whatever poor sap has it," he explained, shocking everyone. "When it goes out, your life energy will be compromised, meaning that you'll die."

"T-this is getting ridiculous!" Rainbow whined. "Give us a break already!"

"That flame will drain your life force for the next day cycle unless you brought me the seven World Rings," Erazor Djinn said. "Then, your life will be spared and you will be free along with whoever you chose." He looked at the puny humans, who all felt relieved that this is not as terrible as they thought. "Or at least, that's what you would think." Suddenly, everyone looking at him frowned. "You see, in order to gain control of the World Rings, someone has to be sacrificed. And I'm not above killing you anyways." He leered at Sonic, which intimidating him.

"I-I don't understand," Sonic responded. "So are you going to ter-"

"Now, I wish that you would get out of this palace!" Erazor Djinn said as he swings his hand.

"Wait!" Sonic shouted. "You didn't let me-"

Before Sonic can finish his sentence, Erazor Djinn sent everyone out of the walls of the capitol.

* * *

The rangers and King Solomon find themselves outside the walls of the capitol building, and already the day ahead is not looking good. The sky begins to darken, dark clouds blanketing the land below in darkness. With many monsters on the loose, today is going to be a bad day for everyone who has suffered through its events.

The group gets up, shaking themselves awake.

"When will this nightmare of a vacation end?" Firefly asked.

Chuck realizes what's going on. "Oh, this is just terrible," he said, covering his face. "He blackmailed us into getting some powerful artifacts in order to remove a curse. And we'd have to do it all in a single day cycle...that's twenty-four hours! Even if we never sleep, which would be an inconvenience, that's still not enough."

Aleena is not quite sure about the objects they were tasked to seek. "Question," she began. "What are these World Rings?"

Cliff walks around as he teaches them about the set of ancient artifacts. He recalls what little information he can collect about them. "The World Rings..." he began. "They're a Precious that is an enigma. Their existence has teased treasure hunters for hundreds of years, yet nobody knows of their exact locations. Not even scholars of America knows where they are, not even members of the royal family."

Meanwhile, Sonic glances off into the sky and spotted something strange to him. "Uh, they're not hidden to me," he said.

Everyone's attention turns towards him. "What?" Miss Yearling asked. "What are you saying?"

"I see pillars of light," Sonic explained, "telling me exactly where to go to look for them."

Everyone gazes up to the sky as it continues to darken, hoping to find the pillars of light. They've found nothing but the vast skies.

"Uh...what pillars?" Rainbow asked. "I don't see any pillars of light."

"Pillars of light? I've never heard of anything like it before," Aleena said. Then she glances over at King Solomon. "You sure Sonic is fine, even with that flame on his chest?"

King Solomon has no answers to that question. He did not respond, only frowning in uncertainty.

At first, Sonic felt fine when he saw the pillars of light pointing him the way to the World Rings. His smile disappears when he starts to think about the meaning behind all of this. "I think they're there to taunt me," he said. "Erazor Djinn knows that I can't get to all of them in time." He then goes back to happy again once he remembers an ability that he has that can make this easier. "Luckily for me, I have super speed on my side." He then sprinted off into the streets.

"Wait! Sonic!" Rainbow cried as she reaches out to her friend. She knew that Sonic wouldn't make it on his own. Wanting to keep him company and to assist him, Rainbow beings to sprint off after him.

King Solomon stopped Rainbow before she could get any further. "Hold it!" he shouted. He then reaches into the inside of his clothes and pulls out the genie lamp. Although a bit scratched, he has a feeling that it's still functional. He hands it over to Rainbow. "Take this with you. I'm sure that this will be important."

Rainbow takes the genie lamp and holds it in her hands. Its golden surface shimmering in her eyes, with the engravings and scratches catching her attention. She glances over at the king one more time before leaving. "Thanks, King Solomon," she said. Then, she sprinted off towards the streets, going after Sonic.

The adults walk up to King Solomon, watching the children go off on their own. "Do you think they'll be safe?" Miss Yearling asked.

"I'm not sure," King Solomon replied, shaking his head. "Considering the stakes at hand, foreseeing the future will only bring uncertainty."

"But what about the monsters?" Cliff asked.

"I'm afraid that their releasing will only bring trouble again," King Solomon responded.

Chuck grabs on to King Solomon, catching his attention. "Don't worry, King Solomon," he reassured. "With the rangers by your side, we can handle it."

King Solomon felt a small bit of hope when it comes to their current situation. But he still has doubts that they can do it. "But for how long?" he questioned. "The ranger time limit will surely be an inhibiting factor."

* * *

[Oasis; 23 Hours, 50 Minutes Remaining]

On the way to the first pillar, Sonic allowed Rainbow to catch up with him before continuing onwards. Their chase to find one of the World Rings have brought them to a large lake next to the city. It looked like a resort, but it seems to be swiftly abandoned in the first minutes that the dark clouds rolled in. There's a lot of stuff that is left behind, and the water level appear to be higher than usual.

Sonic stopped next to the shoreline, with Rainbow following not far behind. "There!" he announced. "I swear I saw a pillar originating in that place."

At this lake, a bulge was visible at the middle of the lake. An object rises up from the lake; a multi-headed monster that seems oddly familiar. It's the hydra that they are facing once again.

"That was the hydra that we just defeated, right?" Rainbow asked.

"Apparently not," Sonic guessed at the first glance. "This looks like a new hydra that is sharing the old one's soul." Then he saw the hydra lock eyes with him and the heads unleash several beams that converge on them. Sonic and Rainbow jumps out of the way at the last moment, avoiding the beams and the resulting explosion. Sonic looks at the hydra again and notices that it recognizes him from earlier. "Oh! Never mind! This is the exact same hydra that we fought earlier!"

"Aww," Rainbow groaned when she saw the hydra at full strength. "And this was fought like two hours ago. Did that hydra recover that fast?"

The hydra then sends out another beam at the two teenagers, forcing them to jump out of the way once again.

"Whoa!" they yelped as they dodge the attack and the resulting explosion.

As they dodge the attacks, their Adventurer Scanner begins to ring. Knowing that this isn't a great time to answer, they find a fallen tree to hide behind as they made the call.

"Sonic! Rainbow!" they heard Miss Yearling call. "Where are you two at?"

Sonic peeks over the tree and notices the hydra stomping towards them. His voice gets into a panicked tone. "We're at the oasis fight against a hydra!" he shouted.

They heard Cliff groans upon hearing that they are facing against a hydra for a second time. "Ugg, another one?" he groaned.

"No," Rainbow clarified. "It's the exact same one from earlier!"

"Looks like that hydra has found its natural habitat," Miss Yearling remarked. "And you know what they say, a monster in its natural habitat is way nastier than one outside of it. It's going to be a tough one, kids."

Sonic shivers as he stared at the lake, receiving flashbacks of moments when he nearly drowned. "I really don't want to get in the water with that," he said.

Rainbow pondered about the situation for a moment, thinking about the light that led them to this place. "Hmm, there's a pillar of light that led us to this location," she recalled. "We were tasked with finding the World Rings before a full day passes. Could it be that a World Ring is right here, at the bottom of that lake?"

As Rainbow pondered, Sonic took put his Monster Analyzer and used it on the hydra. The readings indicate that it's a bit stronger than their last encounter, but the additional information it reveals is unsettling. His eyes widen at the output screen. "Uh-oh," he uttered.

Rainbow looked at Sonic, confused by what he meant. "Uh-oh? What do you mean uh-oh?" she asked.

"That hydra...I got a higher reading," Sonic answered. "And there's more...there's a World Ring inside of it!"

"What? A World Ring?" Rainbow gasped. She looked back at the hydra for a moment. "How did we not notice that the last time we went inside that thing?"

"I don't think the World Ring is there all along," Sonic guessed. "They must've appeared when Erazor Djinn was released!"

"But how?" Rainbow questioned, puzzled about the World Ring. "He said that he didn't have them, so he cannot be the one that is releasing these World Rings for us to fetch. There has to be something else at play."

Sonic peeked back at the hydra and notices that it heads are opening their mouths for another beam attack. "Uh-oh!" he alerted. "Big monster is not letting its fighting itch wait any longer! Time for ranger action!"

The two rangers reached for their morphers as the hydra lets out its beam attack on them, striking a direct hit. Smoke clouds puff up from the ground, obscuring the targets. As the smoke settles down, it is revealed that the two rangers were fine. They transformed at the last moment, going into their Gem Ranger form.

"Phew!" Sonic said as he gripped his sword. "Thank goodness that our morphers protect us during the transformation sequence."

Rainbow nodded in agreement. Then she looks up and notices that the hydra is opening its mouths again. "It's doing it again!" she warned. The two then dashed out of the way of the attack. Afterwards, Rainbow yelled at the hydra. "Hey, beast! You want the second round, we'll give you another one!" She then boosted herself towards the hydra to attack it.

* * *

[Captiol Square; 23 Hours, 45 Minutes Remaining]

The sky continues to go dark as civilians escape Atmeni as a crowd. People are seen packing as much stuff as they possibly can before finding a place to stay somewhere else. This is only a temporary move, as once the crisis is over residents will be welcomed back in.

"I called everyone to evacuate the city," King Solomon said. "Hopefully, no one gets hurt during this day of ordeal."

They sat down at the benches, with the tour guides twiddling their fingers. "So, about these World Rings..." Miss Yearling began to ask. "What are they and what do they do?"

King Solomon stood up and walked around the square in small circles as he recalled about the information about these relics. "The World Rings are a set of powerful artifacts that date back a long time ago," he said. "No one knows of their exact origins. Rumor has it that these rings were formed from the hearts of storytellers whose emotions drive them through their lives. They are deemed so powerful that the ancient people hid them away and sealed them."

"So if the World Rings are sealed, and they are suddenly appearing, does that mean that the seals are broken?" Firefly asked.

"Statistics say that its likely that someone broke the seals keeping the World Rings out of the mortal world," King Solomon answered. "Erazor Djinn is aiming to do just that the last time he went on a rampage, but in this instance it appears that someone else did it for him."

"Who?" Chuck asked.

King Solomon developed a nasty feeling when he thought about the one who shot the genie lamp and made this ordeal happen. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on pushing that feeling away as he answers. "My instincts say that it's the same people who shot that genie lamp out of my hands," he responded.

Miss Yearling clutched her fist, bring it up to her face. "Dr. Caballeron..." she growled. "You-" She shook it out of her mind. "We need to stop that nasty doctor before it's too late."

"You can't!" King Solomon shouted. "You guys are blackmailed by him to get the World Rings. If you ever do anything that is outside of that objective, I'm afraid that he'll extinguish your lives."

"That petty genie!" Aleena commented.

"And besides," King Solomon continued, "the ones who you despise might not be around this place. Who knows where they are now."

Cliff looked up at the sky and spotted a group of Mythical Creatures descending down onto them, the same ones who they fought before. They land just in front of them.

"Oh! Here they come!" King Solomon alerted as the Mythical Creatures landed in front of his eyes. "Hey, didn't I just seal you earlier? You were the ones that was releashed when those fiends blasted that genie lamp open, aren't you?"

Miss Yearling and Cliff grab their Adventurer's Scanners while the parents put on their Super Five Braces. "Let's take them out, guys!" Miss Yearling shouted.

The parents raised their hand high above their heads. "Ancient Power Transformation!" they shouted before crossing their arms at the wrist.

Miss Yearling and Cliff placed their Adventurer's Scanner on their arm. "Boukenger! Start up!" they shouted as they slide it down their arm.

* * *

[Oasis; 23 Hours, 40 Minutes Remaining]

Back at the oasis, Sonic and Rainbow are continuing their fight against the hydra. They zip around the beast, dodging every attack while going in to deal some damage. Despite having this fight in their favor, they are getting pretty tired over the fight since they dodge more times than they could keep track.

"Man, these Mythical Creatures are incredibly tough!" Sonic remarked. "How are we going to defeat them when they can't succumb to their injuries?"

Rainbow landed right next to Sonic. "Don't worry about it," she assured. "As long as we weaken it, sealing it should be no trouble for us." She brings out the genie lamp.

Sonic is surprised to see the genie lamp. "Wait, when did you get that?" he asked.

"King Solomon gave it to me before I went after you," Rainbow explained. "I hope that blast didn't destroy it. If it did, that would really suck for us." She then inspects the genie lamp to look for any cracks that may compromise its functions. There are none. "Looks pretty find, but does its looks deceive?" She then points it at the hydra.

The hydra opens its mouth for another beam. "Oh dear..." Sonic said. "I think we're d-"

Rainbow activated the genie lamp to seal the hydra, and to their surprise it worked. A beam shoots out from the lamp, contacting the hydra, which then turns into dust as it gets sucked into the genie lamp.

After the hydra is gone, Rainbow lowers the genie lamp. "Ah! It worked!" she exclaimed. "It still works!"

"Unbelievable!" Sonic gasped as he snatched the genie lamp to have a look. "What kind of prison has weak gates? It's so easy to get in and out. With a system like that, it's incredible that that genie lamp managed to remain intact." On second thought, maybe the seal is really strong, but something must've been used that specializes in breaking seals. He recalls the weapon he saw when the two doctors intervened and started this and realized something about the weapons they were holding. "Unless...wait a second..."

"What?" Rainbow asked, curious about what Sonic had figured out. "Did you realize something?"

"That weapons that was used on this genie lamp..." Sonic replied, "it must be the same ones used on the seals of the World Rings."

Rainbow was shocked by this. "What?" she responded. "How did you figure that out?"

"These seals must be very strong," Sonic explained. "Only something that specializes in breaking seals is able to do the job. Now, which one of our enemies was once sealed away?"

Rainbow pondered for a moment and remembered two of the main enemies she and her friends are fighting against. "Rita and Fuhrer!" she answered. "Of course! They've been trying to break their seals since they were defeated and seal away. They might've used this knowledge to develop the tools our enemies uses to free sealed monsters and unleash them into the world."

Sonic nodded in agreement of Rainbow's response. Then he felt something in the air. He looked towards the lake and spotted something forming in the air. "Hey, what's that in the air?" he asked.

Rainbow turned to the object in the sky as it formed. A blue ring appeared out of the air and it landed right at their feet. "It's one of World Rings!" she answered. She then crouches down to pick it up, only to discover that her fingers pass through it. "Huh? Why can't I pick it up?" She looked at her hand, wondering if there's something wrong.  
"It's there, but I can't touch it."

"Let me try," Sonic responded. "As the one responsible in retrieving these World Rings, I must touch them." He then reached for the blue ring and grabbed it. As soon as he did, it releases a surge of energy. Suddenly, Sonic felt something hard hitting his brain. He stumbles back, still holding on to the ring. "Ah!" he screamed.

Rainbow catches Sonic as he begins to fall. "Sonic! Are you alright?" she asked.

Sonic felt a brief, but intense headache as he holds on to the ring. "Ahh!" he screamed. The light then died down, prompting Sonic to open his eyes. "Ah, that's bright! I feel a strong emotion coming from this!"

"The World Ring?" Rainbow asked, looking at the ring. "So these things must've contain a potent form of a emotion. Is that correct?"

"I feel...hope coming from this ring," Sonic said, sounding a bit more cheerful than before. "I think...this task might be doable. I'm sure that we can make it! What time is it?" He then checks his watch. "2-Whoa! It's been twenty minutes since I got this stuck in my chest." He pointed to the Flame of Judgement on his chest.

Rainbow also checks her watch, and she too is shocked to see how quickly they managed to get their hands on one of the World Rings. "What? Twenty minutes?" she said in disbelief. "It's not even a half-hour since this began, and already we've gotten one?"

"Let's take this back to the others!" Sonic said.

Rainbow nodded and they ran out the oasis to reunite with the rest of the group.

* * *

[Capitol Square; 23 Hours, 30 Minutes Remaining]

This is only the beginning, they try to remind themselves. Yet the onslaught of the Mythical Creatures made it seem like they were at the end of the day cycle. They've been fighting for several minutes, yet it felt like hours have passed.

The Super Five Rangers are starting to get exhausted due to their ranger timers being much shorter than most rangers. Their bodies start to break down as overwhelming power levels continue to drain their energy. Meanwhile, Cliff and Miss Yearling are doing just fine, though they are struggling just as much as the others.

Meanwhile, King Solomon watches from a safe distance.

Chuck kicks down a harpy before slashing it with his sword. He lets his sword sit on the ground as he catches his breath. "We can sure use some help here," he said, breathing constantly. He glances towards his friends. "Firefly, any chances?"

Firefly blasted a crab multiple times until it falls. She hunches over, exhausted from the pain in her arms. "If only my body can handle such immense power for very long," she said. "Chuck, are you doing fine?"

Chuck succumbed to his exhaustion and collapsed, holding himself up with his sword. "This is getting too much for me," he said. "I feel like I cannot maintain this for as long as before. I am way past my prime..."

Miss Yearling drilled a Mythical Creature which will remain unnamed until it falls. She glances over towards the Super Five Ranger. "Aleena! Bow?" she called. "Are you sure you've got this?"

Aleena is seen to have fallen, with Bow trying to keep her up. "Not a chance!" Bow responded. "We could use a break now!"

"Man, why can't these last us longer than a few minutes?" Aleena whined.

As King Solomon watches, his worry only grows as the rangers get exhausted. Four will fall, leaving the remaining two to fight for their survival. Though most of the attacking Mythical Creatures have fallen, it won't be long until they're back in fighting shape. "This is bad," he whimpers. "If only there is some miracle that can save us. I don't think prayers can save us at this moment."

With four rangers down due to exhaustion, the fight suddenly gets harder for the remaining two rangers. Though there are many Mythical Creatures that have fallen in battle, it seems that they are about to recover back to their full strength, undoing all of their work. All seems lost, as there are still too many Mythical Creatures attacking them. It won't be long until their work is undone. Just as when all hope seems lost, a voice in the sky brings them back their hope.

"Hey! Guys!" they heard Sonic call out. "Need a little help?"

The adults paused their fighting and look up at the sky. There they saw Sonic and Rainbow, flying through the air approaching them.

"Oh! Sonic! Rainbow!" Miss Yearling sighed in relief. "Back so soon?"

Sonic takes out the genie lamp, then locks eyes at Rainbow. "Ready, Rainbow?" he asked.

"Go for it!" Rainbow responded, approving the action.

Sonic pointed the genie lamp at the Mythical Creatures down below. He shot a beam directed towards all of them. They scream and hollered as their bodies are being turned into dust, being sucked into the genie lamp for them to be sealed. Since most of them are weakened, they do not provide resistance, so the sealing process went pretty much smoothly. After all the Mythical Creatures were sucked up, Sonic and Rainbow landed on the ground.

"Whoa!" Cliff gasped in surprise. "He sealed up all these monsters like they're nothing!"

The rangers then went back into their civilian forms.

"That's the power of ancient engineering," Rainbow remarked.

Meanwhile, Sonic inspected the genie lamp wondering if this small prison is large enough to hold all of the monsters he had sucked up. "I wonder how much monsters this thing can hold," he said. "It's so tiny!"

"Oh, don't worry," King Solomon reassured. "It just sends them to another dimension where the Mythical Creatures are imprisoned. No need to worry about it running out of capacity. At least, I hope."

* * *

Sonic presented the World Ring he had just collected to the entire group.

"One down, six more to go," Sonic announced. "It's been one hour since we started this errand, and already we are at fifteen percent completion!" He gets a lot of puzzled looks from the adults as they swear that it's a bit lower than that. "Rounded to the nearest five, of course," he clarified.

"This much progress done in a single hour?" Miss Yearling asked. "Nice! Looks like this challenge isn't so hard after all."

"Just as long as that genie doesn't put any wrinkles in this task," Cliff added as he stared off into the palace. "He is an evil genie, after all. Evil people usually aren't the most trustworthy."

Sonic spins the genie lamp on his finger. "I just hope that this ends," he said as he catches it. "For something that should be a big deal, it's not that hard. After all, I've seen higher staked missions before."

"Ahhh!" a civilian suddenly screamed.

A panicked man runs up to them, particularly King Solomon. He seems to be out of breath.

"What, good sir?" King Solomon asked his subject who came before him. "What are you panicking about? Didn't I gave the order to evacuate?"

The man looked up, sounding panicked in his voice. He couldn't imagine himself speaking in full sentences, so he spat out two words that sends everyone shriveling. "We're trapped!" he cried.

"What? Trapped?" Sonic questioned. Curious, he sprinted off towards the outer limits of Atmeni, with Rainbow falling not to far behind.

* * *

[Atmeni, Outer Limits; 23 Hours, 15 Minutes Remaining]

Sonic follows a road that leads out of Atmeni. He is wondering how far he can get away from the Capitol Palace before running into this supposed wall that's imprisoning the people. Before he can accidentally slam himself into an invisible wall, he spotted several people banging on a invisible wall on both sides. He stops to see the event in front of them. "Whoa," he gasped in awe and horror. "This is maddening."

Rainbow soon arrives at the scene and is soon horrified by the events she witnessed. "Oh dear..." she said, whimpering. "Look at the families! They are separated!"

On the nearby road, people are seen pounding on the wall. Some are begging the others to go on ahead, while others adamantly refused to leave without their loved ones. It's a depressing event. This isn't even a toll booth; people are arbitrarily separated by unnatural causes.

Sonic walked up to where he estimated the wall to be at. He pressed his hand on the air and felt something. "Oh!" he said in surprise.

Rainbow got distracted by what Sonic had discovered. "What's wrong?" she asked. She then walked up next to him and hovered her hand on the air. She too felt a wall that she couldn't see. "Oh...I s-felt."

Sonic lowers his hand and his head. "If there's a barrier that's surrounding this entire city..." he began before coming to a devastating conclusion. "Oh dear...everyone's caught in the crossfire. Someone's going to get hurt."

"Oh no...there is no escaping this!" Rainbow cried.

Sonic checked his watch. It's been one hour since they were forced to collect the World Rings, and in that hour things had turned from terrifying to hopeful back to terrifying. He hovers over the Flame of Judgement on his chest, feeling the burn growing stronger. "We'd better collect all of the World Rings before the day is out," he said. "The longer we wait, the worst the situation will look and the more apocalyptic this city will look."

Looking back at Atmeni, it is already clear that the residents are about to face a terrible day. With the majority of the population still trapped inside, many lives will be lost to the attacks. It's not their fault that they caused this ordeal; they attracted trouble to their place.

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Here we go again, Sonic. Back to collecting World Rings because an evil genie blackmailed you to do so. The outcome will be the same regardless if he complies or not-Sonic will be sacrificed, potentially trapping his closest friends and family members forever in Atmeni. However, collecting the World Ring seems to be their only way out, as they can sacrifice someone else. Whether they're willing to let someone die for their benefit, however, is up for questioning, as they are willfully letting those who they vow to protect die.

The World Rings function a little bit differently than in the source material, _Sonic and the Secret Rings_. Rather than outsiders only being able to touch them, only the one cursed with the Flame of Judgement is able to touch them. Also, the setting is not the Arabian Nights, but it's the land where the Arabian Nights were created, at least in this universe.

Oh, and one more thing: This could be the moment when people are starting to get the idea that maybe going after Dr. Eggman isn't such a bad idea, considering the disasters he has left in his wake. And once they found out his ties to the man behind the first Columbian War...[REDATED]

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters, property of Sega

My Little Pony characters, property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands

Inspired by Super Sentai Season 30: Boukenger


	9. Task 5-2: The World Rings

**Task 5-2**

 **"The World Rings"**

* * *

Sonic was blackmailed by the evil genie Erazor Djinn to get him the World Rings before a day passes or else his life will be terminated. While it initially appears as though the task itself was made more significant that it seems, this turns out not to be the case. However, with citizens caught in the line of fire and the Mythical Creatures threat increasing, it seems that this task will not be as easy as they thought.

As the hours tick down, tensions rise higher and higher. Now, their enemies are adding in some more wrinkles to hopefully slow down the rangers. With so few hours remaining before someone is lost, can they get all the World Rings in time?

And what's the deal with these World Rings, anyway? These elusive, world changing rings...what hidden secret do they hold?

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

[Someone's House; 22 Hours Remaining]

One World Ring is now in their possession. There are now six World Rings left to collect before the day passes. They could continue onwards, but their exhaustion and the ranger time limit forced them to take a break. They entered someone else's house to stay for a break before continuing. The resident inside is one of the few remaining civilians who refused to leave, and he happened to be one of the government officials.

While King Solomon and the official argued in the background, the ranger team sat around a table to talk about the World Rings. Sonic holds the blue ring in his hand.

"These World Rings are so strange," Sonic said as he inspects the ring. "When I touch them, they spew out a wave of emotions. This blue ring, for example, contains hope. It's a really intense emotion. When I hold this thing, I feel like this mission is not as bad as it seemed. I really hoped that this will be over soon. However, only I can pick it up. When anyone else tries to pick a World Ring up, it passes through their fingers. It's as if its not there, but they can still see it." He then sets it down on the table for the others to try and grab.

Everyone except for Rainbow reached out and attempted to grab the Blue World Ring, but their fingers pass through it as if it is just air. Although it is visible, it doesn't feel like that World Ring is actually there.

"You're right," Miss Yearling said. "This is a strange artifact. I can see it there, but at the same time, its not actually there."

Sonic grabbed the Blue World Ring to put it back in his pocket.

At this moment, King Solomon returned from his argument with one of his officials. "Man, that's one stubborn official," he remarked. "He refused to leave his home because he doesn't want to come back only to see it destroyed. That poor man, is he willing to put his life at risk for a home? But that's not important right now. Sonic, can we have a talk?"

Aleena and Bow moved their chair to provide room for King Solomon. He walked up to the table and leans on it, staring at Sonic.

"Sonic, you are tasked with collecting the World Rings," King Solomon told. "As you are inflicted with the Flame of Judgement, it is up to you and you alone to bring all of the World Rings to Erazor Djinn. However, I must add that anyone else may join in and help you out with defeating any monsters. Some of the World Rings might be hidden inside them."

Sonic couldn't help but hover his hand over the flame on his chest. It feels as hot as a real fire, especially as it burns through his health.

"So, what are we going to do?" Miss Yearling asked. "His only practical option is Rainbow Dash since she can catch up with him."

"There may be more of these Mythical Creatures that are still rampaging through this city," King Solomon warned. "I advise that you do your duty and protect the civilians from further harm."

Sonic sighed. "So, we have six more World Rings to collect before our time runs out," he said. "So, where should we start? May I guide the way?"

They were about to answer when suddenly they heard the official shouting in horror and shock ."Hey! Where's the text on this page?" he exclaimed.

"What?" Cliff said.

The official ran up to King Solomon holding an open book in his hands. The pages are blank.

"I opened up my copy of the Arabian Nights," the official explained, sounding very panicked. "And the text! It's not here!" He leafed through the pages and sure enough, there was no text to be found.

"Wait, what?" Sonic gasped.

"Hold on," Rainbow said as she stood up. "Are there any other books that might've been affected?" She ran over to the nearest bookshelf and grabbed a book. She opened it up and saw nothing but a plant sheet of paper. Multiple times. Each time she checked, they all have one thing in common. "What the?" she gasped. "Where's the text? What happened to the text?"

Bow looked outside and saw a bizarre event. "It's not just books that have their text disappearing," he pointed out, catching everyone's attention. "Look!"

Everyone ran towards the windows and took a peek outside. In the air, there are streams of text being sucked away. They seem to be floating towards the center of Atmeni, at the capitol palace. People are seen outside, watching the text as it disappears from wherever text can be found.

"All this text is being sucked away!" Sonic shouted, his eyes widened by the unusual sight. "Street signs, place names, notes, and letters. Everywhere that has text...they're disappearing."

"Erazor Djinn is a powerful genie," King Solomon warned, grabbing the attention of everyone. "And he can do whatever he wanted. Be careful out there, young ones. Especially you, Sonic. Your life is on the line and you can't risk failing this."

* * *

Getting out of the official's home, Sonic and Rainbow plan out their next mission to find the rest of the World Rings.

"So what's next, Sonic?" Rainbow asked. "You're the only one that can see the locations of the World Rings. Any suggestions?"

Sonic scanned the skies, looking for pillars of light that will lead him to the location of one of the World Rings. "Hmm...the first World Ring I got was a blue one," he said, noting that there are six pillars of light remaining. "I saw a cyan beacon coming from over there."

Rainbow waited for Sonic to say something else. He didn't. That's when she gets a strange feeling about Sonic. "Oh no...are you seriously-" she said.

"You know, Rainbow," Sonic said, looking at her with a grin on his face. "How about I give your color some special treatment? Let's go for the cyan ring next!" He then sprinted off towards the location of the Cyan World Ring.

"Wait!" Rainbow yelled as she reached out for him. Then she sprinted off after him. "Sonic"

* * *

[Genie Plateau; 21 Hours, 30 Minutes Remaining]

Sonic and Rainbow find themselves atop a plateau looking over the city below. In the air, they spotted a large bird with some ruins on its back. From Sonic's perspective, he can see a cyan light going out near the head of the bird.

Rainbow has her Adventurer Scanner out, speaking to it. "This is Rainbow speaking," she spoke. "What in the world is that giant flying bird?"

From down below, citizens looked up as a giant bird flies over their heads. The adults also reported seeing this bird.

"I'm seeing it as well!" Miss Yearling said, her voice coming out of the communicator. "That's the Rukh, the giant flying bird known to carry palaces. I swear, they were long gone from the early days of Atmeni, but now they're here."

Sonic locked his eyes at the light near the head. "The World Ring is right there," he pointed out. "I'd bet its inside the ruins. Let's hop onboard!" He and Rainbow then transform into their ranger modes, flying off towards the ruins on top of the Rukh.

* * *

[Rukh Ruins; 21 Hours Remaining]

Running through the ruins, Sonic and Rainbow faced many opposition. Servants of the Rukh arrived to defend the ruins from intruders. They've dove away the guardians of the ruins, and are now making their way towards the head of the Rukh, where a World Ring is located.

Sonic and Rainbow ran down a corridor with nothing to stop them. "We're almost there!" Sonic announced. "I can feel the World Ring nearby! We just need to go a little further."

They entered a large room which presumably held a World Ring. They stopped for a moment to servey the room, trying to find the World Ring. As soon as they did, a large bird flew in and landed at the center of the room, screaming at them. Unlike the Rukh they're standing on, which is persumably made of stone, this one looks fully organic,

"Whoa!" Rainbow gasped, covering her ears from the loud noise. "That's one giant bird."

The bird scans what's in front of it, looking for something to feast on. The Flame of Judgement catches its eyes, prompting it to go for Sonic. He has barely any time to react before being caught by the talons.

"Ah! Let go of me!" Sonic yelled as he wiggled between the talons. "I'm not your prey, you fool! I'm not your food! Let go of me!"

Rainbow instinctively manipulated the air in front of the bird. "Not so fast!" she said. The bird was startled and dropped Sonic, who also manipulated the air to slow his decent."

"Thanks, Rainbow," he said. "It's a good thing that you joined me on this quest. If it weren't for you being here, I would've been some creature's lunch!" He then remembered to check out the bird they're facing before doing anything else.

The bird landed in front of them again, and it was not happy to be denied of its meal. It screams at them once again.

"What is that?" Rainbow asked as she looked at the bird. "Is that some sort of Mythical Creature or something?"

Sonic used his Monster Analyzer to scan the bird. He gets back a high reading, and it indicated that its a Mythical Creature. "Another creature of myths," he concluded as he puts the device away. "Looks like we'll have to seal it."

The bird then swoops down to capture Sonic again. He dodges out of the way at the last moment, while Rainbow countered by intercepting it and attacking it. The bird slides down to the other side of the room, growling as it stared at Sonic.

"Hey, are you thinking that I'm sort of prey?" Sonic asked, taunting the bird. Angered, the bird does another swoop to try to catch Sonic. Sonic responds by jumping up and rolling in the air, hitting the bird multiple times as it passes by him. It slides down the room once again. Sonic stared at the bird, pointing at it while reaching into his coat pocket, taking out the genie lamp. "Because you're wrong! I'm not prey!" He then fired off the genie lamp, turnng the bird into dust before being sucked in. "I'm actually pretty awesome."

With another Mythical Creature down, it's time to claim the prize. Sonic looked around the room, looking for a World Ring to show up.

Rainbow watched Sonic as he searched the room, looking for the World Ring. Then she looked up and finds that a cyan ring is forming in the air. "Sonic! The ring!" she notified. "It's right above you!"

Sonic looked up and saw the Cyan World Ring as it descends into his hands. "Oh! Right!" he said. He hold out his hand to grab it. "Two down, five more to-Ah!" As soon as he touched the World Ring, he felt an intense emotion going through his head, just like with the Blue World Ring. He looked around the room, feeling like he's in a totally different place than before.

"Sonic!" Rainbow cried as she rushes up to Sonic. "Are you okay?"

"I feel like I'm in a paradise," Sonic answered. "Not something that I really wanted right now, though."

Rainbow looked at the flame on Sonic's chest. "What? Because you won't live long enough to see it?" she asked.

Sonic felt that Rainbow is getting a bit insensitive with that question. He shakes the feeling off him and sets aside the Cyan World Ring. "Let's get that out of the way," he said. "For now, we'll have to search for the other rings."

Rainbow nodded in agreement. After all, this is their task, and they are forced to do it. Suddenly, the entire ruins began to shake.

"Whoa!" Raibnow gasped as she struggles to keep her balance. "What's going on?"

Sonic looked down and saw cracks forming in the ground. He gets a bad feeling about this. "Oh dear, this is going to be painful!" he said.

Cracks formed all around them, going everywhere in the ruins. When the cracking stops, they looked at each other for a moment. Then, the floor breaks down, dropping them down towards the ground.

* * *

[Downtown; 20 Hours, 50 Minutes Remaining]

First, Mythical Creatures are popping up around Atmeni. That seems bad enough for civilians. Now, the bodies of dead soldiers are appearing, making the civilians even more terrified. Cliff and Miss Yearling are dealing with the horde of long dead people, while the parents escorted the civilians to safety, even if they no longer have the option to escape the city altogether.

Things got even worse when they hear a strange rumbling sound in the air. They looked up and saw that a Rukh is passing over their heads. It soon crumbles into dust, rocks, and boulders.

"Why is tha Rukh breaking apart?" Bow asked.

"I don't know," Miss Yearling replied. "This wasn't documented before. Did something happen on those ruins that caused the Rukh to destroy itself?"

Suddenly, boulders began crashing down, landing on top of buildings and streets, leaving behind damages in their wake. Some of the poor soldiers got crushed under the boulders

"Ah! Boulder showers!" Cliff yelped as he and the others began to head inside a building. "We have a shower of boulders!"

High in the sky, Sonic and Rainbow skydive through the cloud of falling debris, using their ranger forms and their flight capabilities to maneuver their way through.

Sonic boosted his way around the boulders, until he reaches one that is too large for him to maneuver around at his current speed, He slowed his decent for a moment to give him time to move, only to collide with a falling boulder behind him. Sonic is then sent into freefall as his jetpack got damaged, having no way of slowing his descent rate.

Rainbow looked up and sees Sonic flailing about while smoke comes out behind him. "Oh no...his jetpack is damaged!" she gasped. "I'd better go save him." She stopped in the air for a moment as she prepares to catch her friend. "Hang in there. Sonic!" She then blasted off at high speeds, leaving behind a rainbow shockwave in her wake.

Rainbow moves around the boulders as she makes her way up. When she reaches Sonic, she slows down to match speeds with him before catching him in the air. She then goes down, carrying Sonic in her arms before slowing down shortly before touching the ground.

"Are you okay?" Rainbow asked as she sets Sonic down, both of them transforming back into their civilian forms.

Sonic is finding it hard to find his sense of grounding. "I feel like I'm pushing my suit to its limits,"

"Is your jetpack okay?" Rainbow asked. "I'm sure it's going to be repaired before the next time you use it, right?"

Cliff then peeks out of a door that he and the others are hiding behind. "Hey, Sonic! Rainbow!" he called. "I know that you're back safe and sound, but watch out for the falling rocks!"

Sonic and Rainbow looked up and yelped as a boulder landed right in between them. They then seek shelter in a nearby building, the same one that the adults are hiding in.

* * *

Erazor Djinn watches from the palace, with the city now in ruins. He has sensed that two out of the seven World Rings have been collected within the first hours of the task. But he still grins as he doesn't see this continuing for very long.

"That foolish Sonic thinks that this deal is not as bad as it seems," he said. "Well...he's about to see how hard I'm about to make this. He's already made a lot of progress in the first hours of this day cycle, and I cannot allow that to happen. Just you wait."

Presumably, the sun goes down as nightfall envelops the land. But people wouldn't know that. They sky is covered and they have no idea about the current position of the sun and moon at this point. Their only method of telling the time is by looking at clocks. But even that is not enough for some people as they suspect that they might be tampered with.

* * *

[Hotel; 12 Hours Remaining]

6:00 in the morning, at least, that's what the clocks said. The sky is unhelpful with telling the time at this moment, as the clouds block off the sun and its light.

For the night, the team decides to sleep in at a hotel free of charge because many people had their homes destroyed and they needed a place to sleep. This hotel is one of many that houses the homeless. They were worried for a moment about the overnight attacks, but it seemed that they slept peacefully throughout the night, provided they ignore some of the gaping holes in their room.

Sonic and Rainbow are sharing a room sleeping on separate beds. They were restless throughout the night, spending only a few minutes sleeping. They had lost count of how many times they shut their eyes only to be startled awake by something. During their final moment of sleep of the day, Sonic closes his eyes to get some rest. He felt that he is getting tired, though that's mainly due to the flame on his chest. It didn't take long before the rumblings startled them awake.

Rainbow lifts herself up off the bed, clamping onto her head. "Well, here goes our wake-up call," she groaned.

"This night is so restless," Sonic sighed, hovering his hand over the flame. "I can't stop thinking about the outcome if I don't succeed." He can feel himself getting weaker over time. He doesn't feel that he has the same amount of strength compared to when the curse was first inflicted on him.

Suddenly, their room door opens up, with King Solomon standing in the doorway and the adults watching from outside. "Hey kids! Get up!" King Solomon ordered. "Today's a new day for us and we've spend way to much time sleeping in. We've got about twelve hours remaining before it becomes irreversible. You know that your life is on the line, so get those World Rings! You've collected two so far, so find the remaining five!"

* * *

[Forest; 11 Hours Remaining]

Sonic spotted a pillar of light coming from one of the parks. This is their first destination coming out into the next day. This time, the entire group participated, not just Sonic and Rainbow.

In this park, they faced off against a bugbear, which the Monster Analyzer identified as a Mythical Creature. While the adults are dealing with the bugbear, Sonic and Rainbow fight against some nymphs that have showed up.

Rainbow kicked a nymph back before glancing over at Sonic. She noticed that he's a bit more sluggish than usual, observing his movements and seeing that they are not as quick as before. "Sonic, you seem very tired," she noted. "Was it your sleep?"

Sonic finishes off the last of the nymphs before falling down, catching himself by planting his sword on the ground. He breaths heavily as he hunched over, turning to Rainbow as he gives a response. "No, I don't think it's the restless night that's tiring me," he responded, sounding more somber than usual. Sonic pointed to the flame on his chest. "This Flame of Judgement is. It must be a measure of how much lifeforce I have remaining." He then lifted himself back up, standing up straight. "We must be quick. If we don't find all of the World Rings before nightfall, well...I think you'll know what'll happen." He looks down at the ground, frowning.

Rainbow feels sad that she might not be able to see one of her best friends around for much longer...or this world. But she doesn't allow the sad feeling to take over herself. She walked up to Sonic to comfort him. "Sonic...whatever happens to us, I won't let you leave me," she said. "Promise?"

Sonic could feel the warm feeling flowing out to him. He gives a small smile back, feeling the effects of the Blue World Ring. "I promise..." he replied, "I will be fine by the end of this." He and Rainbow then hugged each other.

With a good smack with his shovel, the bugbear is knocked unconscious. Cliff turned around, facing at Sonic to give him an order. "This bugbear is up for the taking," he said. "Time to seal it!"

Sonic pulled out the genie lamp, clamping on to it tightly. "I must not let this curse stop me," he told himself. He pointed it at the bugbear, turning it into dust before sucking it in. Once the bugbear is gone, a green ring formed where it once laid.

"Here it is," Cliff said. "Another one of the World Rings."

Sonic walks to it and picks it up, only to stumble back while screaming. "Ah!"

Rainbow caught Sonic, lifting him back on his feet. She checked to see if everything is okay. "So? What did you feel?" she asked.

Sonic felt a powerful emotion coursing through his body. "I feel like trapping Erazor Djinn in this lamp," he said. "And this whirlpool of emotions...it's hurting my brain." Sonic felt a headache as he continued to hold on to the World Rings.

"We've collected three rings so far," Miss Yearling stared. "So, where to next?"

Sonic looked at the sky, plotting out their next action.

* * *

[Mines; 9 Hours Remaining]

King Solomon leads the team down the mines, which seems to be long abandoned. The people used to use this as a way of gathering resources, but upon reaching a certain depth, the intense heat forced them out. The mines were soon abandoned since no more resources can be found reliably without going deeper.

They reached the deepest portions of the mines, where they find themselves in a chamber filled with lava.

"Welcome to the deepest parts of the mines, where an ancient engine was found," King Solomon introduced. A large mechanical monster arises from the lava, roaring at them. "I must warn you. His name is the Ifrit, and he is dangerous. This is the reason why the this mine was abandoned. They can't handle the heat and when his wrath is unleashed, it burned the miners down. To this say, no one is sure about his origins and how he got here."

Sonic used the Monster Analyzer on the Ifrit. "Yep, it's a Mythical Creature alright," he confirmed. "And it appears that there's a World Ring inside of it."

Miss Yearling and Cliff took a stop forward, only to be stopped by King Solomon. "Careful, heroes," he warned. "The temperatures in here are really hot. If you spend too much time in that chamber, you'll burn up.

Firefly wipes the sweat off her face. "The King is right," she said. "It's sweltering hot in here. We'll never defeat this thing."

Everyone is sweating as they reached the chamber, feeling the intense seat. Except for Sonic, who doesn't feel the effects of extreme temperatures. "Not me," he said. "I don't feel any warmer going this far down."

"What?" Rainbow asked, confused about how Sonic is not sweating.

Sonic looked at the flame on his chest. Seeing as no one else has it except for him, he concludes that he has a positive effect. "If there's one benefit that this flame has on me, is that I'm immune to fire and heat," he said. "I just need to defeat it before I collapse."

King Solomon nudges Sonic forward. "Go ahead," he said. "Show him that even though you're drained, you still have that fighting spirit within you. Don't lose this, Sonic."

Sonic approaches the Ifrit, ignoring the extreme heat around him since he cannot feel its effects. The Ifrit roars at him with mechanical clangs filling the air as well.

The Ifrit shoots flames out of its cannons, but Sonic sprinted out of the way, going in a circle. It then stopped to sweep its arm across the circle, going towards Sonic. He changes direction and moves the other way, getting ahead of the hand while also trying to avoid slamming into it.

Sonic brings out his Adventurer Scanner, speaking to it. "I need some analysis on the Ifrit!" he called the others. "Any advise?"

Cliff watches from a safe place as Sonic continues to move around the Ifrit. He glances up at the head of the Ifrit and spotted an exposed spot that appears to be a crystal. "Hmm...that thing on his head looks suspicious..." he said, wondering if the crystal is the Ifrit's source of life force. "Try going for that!"

Sonic looks up at the head of the Ifrit and notices something glowing at the top. He felt that it must be the weak point. Then he notices that the Ifrit gives up on trying to sweep him away and instead opts to slam its hand down. Sonic shakes his hear at the poor decision. "Here comes your first mistake," he said. When the Ifrit slams its hand down in a fist, Sonic turns around and climbs on it, getting to the top of the head. The Ifrit looks around, trying to find where its target went. Sonic took out his sword, frowning at the mechanical beast. "That mistake will cost you your existence. Whoever designed you never accounted for this." He then points his sword down, holding the hilt with both hands. "Well, farewell." He then thrusted down, cracking the crystal.

The Ifrit shakes as it suddenly went unstable. Sonic is knocked off his feet and clings onto the head, trying to keep his grip.

"The Ifrit has been weakened!" King Solomon told Sonic. "Now, seal it up!"

Sonic waited until the Ifrit shakes his head towards the entrance to the chamber. Then, he lets go, flipping as he soars through the air. He takes out the genie lamp and lands on his feet. "See ya," he said before pointing it at the Ifrit to seal it up.

The Ifrit explodes into a pile of machinal parts that then gets sucked into the genie lamp. Sonic keeps his grip on the genie lamp as the Ifrit gets sealed. Just when the last of the Ifrit disappears into the Sealed World, it stopped, but the tip of the genie lamp still glows.

"Huh?" Sonic gasped in his confusion.

"Why did it stop?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic took a peek inside the genie lamp. "Come on, lamp," he said. "Don't tell me that you're full! I know you have plenty of capacity, so don't stop working on-"

Suddenly, the genie lamp shoots out a ball straight at Sonic's face.

"Ow!" he yelled as he fell down. He gets back up, rubbing his face and staring at the ball. "What the...?"

"What is that thing?" Firefly asked.

"Is it some sort of...egg?" Chuck asked.

Aleena stared at Chuck. "What? Is something about to hatch?" she asked.

Sonic went up to the ball and picks it up. "I hear heartbeats coming from this one," he said. Then he brought it to his ear, hearing the pulses. At first, he can hear them about once per second. Moments later, however, the rate picks up, and the pulses become more intense with each passing second. He yelped upon realizing what he is holding. "Ah! It's a bomb! And it's about to explode!"

"If that thing explodes, it might cause the mine to collapse on us!" King Solomon warned. "We can't allow that to happen, not during our escape!"

"We'd better get out of here and let it explode out in the open," Miss Yearling said, pointing towards the exit.

The group makes a run for it out the mines, holding the bomb in their hands.

* * *

As they ran out the mines, Sonic tosses the bomb into the air.

"Here! Rainbow!" Sonic yelled.

Rainbow jumps up and kicks the bomb far into the air. They watched its trail as it flies out into the sky.

"There it goes!" Rainbow said. "We should be safe and-"

The bomb then explodes, much to their surprise. Shockwaves ripple through the air, passing through everything. They covered their eyes, bracing themselves for the explosion.

When it ended, they took a peek at the cloud of smoke that was left behind. "What just happened?" Aleena asked.

Sonic took a few steps forward, trying to get a better view of what's going on. Then, a red light appears in the cloud of smoke, heading towards Sonic and ramming into him. "Ow!" he yelped as powerful emotions flow into him.

They watched as Sonic was knocked out by the very object they were searching for. "Well that's one way to get a World Ring," Cliff remarked. "Have it fly out towards you."

"Sonic, are you alright?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic gets up, though sounding like he's about to punch someone. "Oh, that...Eggman..." he growled. "How could you do this? Why did you let us suffer through this? Why? Why?"

Rainbow notices a dark aura emitting out of Sonic's hands. Her eyes widen at the sight of this. "Sonic! Watch out!" she alerted.

Sonic realizes that he's about to go into his dark form again. He looked at his hand and notices the dark aura, freaking out upon seeing it.

Miss Yearling and Cliff looked at Rainbow with confusion. "Watch out for what?" Miss Yearling asked.

"There's nothing around us that immediately endangers us," Cliff added.

Rainbow sighed. "It's...nothing of your concern," she answered.

Sonic fans his hand in the air, trying to get rid of the dark aura. Once it vanishes, he sighs in relief as he sets the Red World Ring aside. He shivers as he adds another World Ring to his collection. "I can't imagine what will happen if all the World Rings are gathered," he said. "I feel like a walking disaster area."

The others looked at each other, giving a shrug. So far, the only thing that they brought over is their enemies, making them a walking disaster zone.

"So, where to next?" Cliff asked.

* * *

[Desert; 6 Hours Remaining]

Getting to here took way too long. The sandstorm hampered their movements through the desert just outside Atmeni. They stopped when they spotted a bulge in the sand, and got out to investigate. A giant scorpion emerged out of the ground, and the Monster Analyzer stated that it is one of the Mythical Creatures with a World Ring in it.

The previous battle has left Sonic exhausted, having very little vitality remaining. As such, he refuses to get into battle because if he falls in battle while attempting to retrieve a World Ring, that means everyone is doomed. He stays behind in the van that they took to get here, with Rainbow on his side keeping an eye out for enemies.

Sonic watched as the adults fought with the scorpion. His vision suddenly went blurry, and he began to feel lightheaded. "I feel like my life is slipping every second," he said. "This Flame of Judgement...it's taking a toll on me."

Rainbow stared at the Flame of Judgement, contemplating the impending doom their world might face if he fails to do what Erazor Djinn has told him to do. "Sonic..." she spoke.

"What?" Sonic asked.

Tears start to drip from Rainbow's eyes. "I...I can't stop thinking about what happens if I lose you..." she cried. "If everyone you care about loses you. If you perish...the entire team might collapse because their morale has dropped. I might lose the will to fight, knowing that if I continued, you would not be around to see the outcome, no matter what happens. And our parents...they might lose hope. If we fail this in any way...we might doom the world...our world..." She clings on to Sonic, tearing up.

Sonic couldn't help but sympathize with Rainbow. He comforts her by rubbing on her back. "It's not just me that will perish," he told her. "You might perish as well due to all the monsters that are still rampaging about. You might be trapped in here for the rest of your life, succumbing to your injuries. In fact, all of us have their lives on the line. If I fall, we all fall. This is not a pretty picture to paint in my head."

Rainbow got up, wiping the tears from her eyes and face. "I know, Sonic," she replied, sniffing up. "I know."

Meanwhile, Firefly dealt the finishing blow by shooting at the scorpion's head, causing it to collapse as a blinded creature.

"This scorpion is down!" Firefly announced. "Quick! Seal it up!"

Cliff pulls out the genie lamp that Sonic gave him earlier. He points it at the scorpion. "Enjoy your prison, desert dweller," he said as he sealed the scorpion up.

The sands of the desert converge into a single point, forming the Yellow World Ring. It lands on the ground in front of the rangers.

"Sonic!" Rainbow shouted, pointing outside. "The World Ring!"

Sonic opened the door of the van and went out, walking towards the World Ring. He proceeds to pick it up.

"Five gotten, two to go," Cliff said. "I bet that this'll end quickly."

Sonic felt an intense emotion coming into him as soon as he made contact with the World Ring. He feels conflicted. "Ah...this ring…it contains the exact opposite of what I should be feeling now," he said.

"Like what?" Bow asked.

Sonic set aside the Yellow World Ring. "Considering what's at sake here, I bet that you'll figure it out."

"So, what's next?" Cliff asked.

Suddenly, there appears to be an earthquake going on.

"Ah!" they screamed.

Miss Yearling struggled to keep her footing. "What's happening?" she asked.

King Solomon was seen running into the sand towards them. "Guys!" he shouted, pointing behind him. "Look! Over at the capitol! Something's going on!" He then ran back the way he came.

* * *

The van stopped at the outskirts of Atmeni. The got out to see what's going on. What they saw with their eyes fills them with disbelief.

"What?" Sonic reacted.

"Did that capitol got lifted up into the sky?" Rainbow asked.

They saw the capitol palace lifted high into the sky, revealing more sections of it that lie beneath the grounds.

"Beneath the capitol building, there is a hidden labyrinth of corridors, rooms, and terraces," King Solomon, who is next to them, explained. "Nobody uses that section anymore since it was difficult to navigate, but its vast network of rooms and corridors is now visible for all to see. And now, we'll have to use that to get to Erazor Djinn. I'd bet he even accounted for flight, so we cannot skip the labyrinth."

"No way..." Aleena said in awe and horror.

"He can do that?" Chuck gasped.

There as more rumbling in the air from where they stand. Sonic turns around and found a horrifying sight. "Um...guys?" he notified, his eyes widened. "Something brewing on the horizon, and it's not pretty."

They turned around and discovered that there was a blackness that is approaching them, seeming to start from the barrier surrounding them and converging towards the capitol.

"What the-?" Firefly gasped. "The world's disappearing!"

"Guess that barrier wasn't to prevent us from leaving," Bow remarked. "He's making the world within the barrier disappear."

"Erazor Djinn? Erasing the world?" Rainbow questioned. "I figure that with a name like that, I expect some deletion to happen. I just didn't expect him to delete the world..."

There was even more shaking in the world, not helping their case.

"We must hurry!" King Solomon warned. "Atmeni will disappear if we don't act quick. We must get the last World Rings, and fast!"

* * *

[Shrine of Wishes; 4 Hours, 30 Minutes Remaining]

Atmeni is a very religious place, so naturally, they have a large church and shrine to serve all the people. There will be no services for as long as this shrine remains a wreck, as the many damages to the building has rendered it unsuitable to be used.

Underneath the dome at the center of the shrine lays a floating white winged creature.

They stand at the entrance, staring at the creature. "Look at that monstrosity," Chuck said as he shields his eyes. "Is this...is this the Mythical Creatures taken to its maximum?"

Miss Yearling flipped through her book, trying to identify the creature. She comes upon a drawing that greatly resembles the creature they are seeing. "Here! Read this!" she said, showing off her book. "His name is Solaris, a light being that has the potential to destroy what little world we have remaining."

"How?" King Solomon asked.

"When he reaches his maximum strength, he'll unleash a light so powerful that it blinds anyone caught in it," Miss Yearling explained. "And it also may disintegrate those unlucky enough to be close by."

Sonic receives a dangerously high rating when using the Monster Analyzer on Solaris. "Not the kind of fate I want to end up having," he remarked.

"There's still time!" King Solomon said. "Go! Put that creature where it deserves to be in!"

The adults then jump over the pile of debris and charge forward to attack Solaris. They transform into their ranger forms as they head in. They get into positions. Aleena stands at the front to protect everyone, while the rest stand by and attack him.

Before they can do anything, they must know where to attack. Solaris looks incredibly powerful, so focusing on the wrong part could spell doom for everyone.

"Where should we target?" Chuck asked Miss Yearling.

Miss Yearling looked up, remembering the notes and stories about Solaris. She tries to look for anything that might signify a weakness. She spotted a red orb that is hanging on the chest. "There! That red core looks suspicious!" she pointed out. "Maybe that holds his consciousness."

Solaris then releases several laser beams that went everywhere, dealing damage to the walls and sending more pieces of the shrine crumbling. They sweep through the building, going after the adults. They responded by making a run for it away from the lasers.

Firefly bombards the core with laser blasts, dealing damage to Solaris and causing him to shake violently. Miss Yearling then attempts to drill straight into the red core. She gets it to crack, which causes Solaris to shake even more. At this point, it adds orb bombs to the mix, further adding to the tension. Bow jumps and slides out of the way of the orbs and lasers, before flicking his wrist to send a stick flying towards the core. He catches it as it rebounds back to him. Cliff then jumps in and swings his shovel at the core, causing it to crack.

As it accumulates damage, Solaris becomes more and more unstable. It shakes more and more and its attacks becomes more erratic, sending things everywhere. They're so close to defeating it, and they can't afford wait for an opportunity. Chuck must make a move that will end the battle. He uses Aleena's shield as a platform and she launches him into the air towards Solaris. He screams as he slashes his sword at the core, finally shattering it into pieces. Solaris then went completely unstable and collapses into a collection of parts.

"Now, Sonic!" King Solomon shouted, nudging the boy. "Now's your chance!"

Sonic takes out the genie lamp and jumps over the pile of debris. He runs towards the remains of Solaris, pointing the lamp forward. Solaris then turns into white dust as it gets sucked into the genie lamp.

Sonic waits until the last of Solaris is sealed away. A bright flash appears in front of him, indicating that the sealing process is complete. "Checkmate," Sonic said as he puts it away.

Rainbow runs up to the adults, relieved that they are fine. "I was so worried about you guys over there," she said. "I don't know if we're going to top that."

A white ring forms in the place where Solaris used to be. Sonic walks under it, holding his hand out to catch it. "Here it is, the sixth World Ring," he said. He grabs it as it landed in his hand, only to feel intense pain. "Ow!" He stumbles for a moment.

Rainbow and the others catch Sonic as he stumbles. "You still okay?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic stared at the White World Ring. "This thing...it feels like the light of Solaris!" he gasped. "This little thing...it could cause trouble. This ring has the potential to change someone's life. It can either bring them happiness, or bring misfortune. Aspiration or ambition, it nudges those who seek it in one direction or another..."

"That's six of the World Rings so far," Cliff pointed out. "Where's the last?"

Sonic peeks through the hole in the ceiling. Conveniently, he spotted the palace off in the distance, spotting the purple pillar of light. "The final World Ring that we seek...it's right there," he answered. "Back where we started almost an entire day ago."

* * *

[Great Palace; 3 Hours Remaining]

From where the palace once stood lays a deep pit in the earth. High above their heads is the capitol palace, below which lays a network of buildings and passages that stretch from ground level to the bottom. Stairs extend from the bottom floor of the palace, connecting to the mainland.

Erazor Djinn stands at the entrance of the palace, watching the people he tasked with getting the World Rings as they approached him. His eyes locked on Sonic as the Flame of Judgement catches his eyes. "Ah, good to see you, Sonic," he greeted. "I see that you have done what I told you to do and collected six out of the seven World Rings."

Sonic fell over and nearly collapsed from exhaustion. His parents caught him before he could fall.

Rainbow locked eyes on Erazor Djinn, her eyes beaming anger to him. "You won't get away with this!" she yelled. "Cursing Sonic and making everyone suffer, including us!"

"And what's this? Your friend is angry to see me?" Erazor Djinn asked, gaining an interest on Rainbow. "I expected that. I have done horrid things to this world, yet I have not seen anyone other than you having the nerve to confront me. Oh, and did you see the world slowly being deleted?"

Rainbow growled at Erazor Djinn, her anger only growing for every second that passes. Dark aura starts to emit from her clutched hands.

Meanwhile, the adults are wondering about the World Rings. "What about the World Ring?" Miss Yearling asked. "Why is one of them inside there?" She pointed to the palace.

Erazor Djinn looks behind him, then back at the rangers. "Ah! Good question," he replied. "While you're scrambling around looking for the World Rings, I've found one hidden inside this palace itself. But still, I'm having you collect them and bring them to me. After all, it's not my job to collect the World Rings. It's yours." He then looks up at the sky, feeling that a full day has nearly passed. "You have a few hours remaining before your life is terminated," he told Sonic. "I'll be waiting for you...in the throne room." With everything said, Erazor Djinn disappears.

Sonic walked up to the stairs, stopping just before the first step. He stares at the palace before him and his friends. "Well guys...this is it," he said. "Our last trial that we must overcome. If we fail this...our lives may be in jeopardy."

They didn't cause this crisis. They attracted their enemies.

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Hey, Solaris! I see that you are not retconned out of the original universe, but instead implanted into this-oh wait, he's gone. That's okay, you're not the main threat our heroes are worrying about. It's Erazor Djinn.

Just like the source material, the quest for the World Rings end at a large palace where Erazor Djinn awaits the collector. Surely, with four hours remaining before it is all over, they can scale the entire palace up to the throne room, right? Well, considering that this is Erazor Djinn we're talking about, he's not letting this favor end this early. He'll make sure to stall them as much as possible so that by the they arrived at the throne room, it'll already be too late. But that's okay, since we have Son-oh wait, he's getting exhausted. Well, it looks like Rainbow will have to carry him to the throne room, even if it takes her a long time.

The clock is ticking down, and if Sonic can't arrive at the throne room before 6:00 PM, they're all doomed.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters, property of Sega

My Little Pony characters, property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands

Inspired by Super Sentai Season 30: Boukenger


	10. Task 5-3: The Sealing Lamp

**Task 5-3**

 **"The Sealing Lamp"**

* * *

With hours remaining before Sonic's life terminates, the heroes travel up the palace with all of the World Rings to present to Erazor Djinn. As the time ticks down to irreversible demise, the challenges presented becomes harder and harder, to the point where they seem inescapable. Sonic and Rainbow Dash are forced to leave the adults behind as they reached the height of the palace.

Facing off against Erazor Djinn is their final task before setting themselves free from the curse and the doomed city. But Erazor Djinn is a tricky man, and he's not the one who should be trusted. The decisive battle to determine the fate of the world is here, and one action could change everything.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

[Great Palace; 2 Hours, 45 Minutes Remaining]

Erazor Djinn watches from the ground level of the floating palace, watching as the surrounding area disappears into the void. Blazes shoot up from the ground, sending pillars of smoke up in the sky. The once great city of Atmeni is now nothing more than a pile of rubble, with only a few lucky buildings still standing in a useable state. As the hours tick down to the hour in which he was released, Erazor Djinn grins knowing that the people he tasked will get so close to bringing the World Rings to him.

"It's a beautiful storm of a crisis without end," Erazor Djinn stated. "This city will crumble under my influence. I see many lives lost in this turmoil and a crisis in the coming years. These rangers will realize that it's not just Sonic's life that is in jeopardy, but their own. Yes...yes! This is what I've been dreaming about in my revenge against those humans! Their world, destroyed in the hands of me!" He then manically laughs before heading back inside.

* * *

[Bottom Floors; 2 Hours, 45 Minutes Remaining]

The first flew floors brought little trouble for the heroes, at least until they encountered a Mythical Creature, one that happens to have a World Ring. The creature's name is Umbra, and he bears a resemblance to the previous Mythical Creature that was fought. While Solaris is colored in yellow and white, Umbra is colored purple and black. Instead of a red core, he has a blue core that they must target.

It seems that Umbra has heard about the mistakes that Solaris has made, as he now commands an army of soldiers serving the dark. some of which used to be soldiers of the light. They are relentless in stopping the rangers from touching Umbra.

Firefly shoots at the blue core alongside Bow, while Chuck, Miss Yearling, and Cliff are dealing with the soldiers of the dark. Aleena is at the front, shielding those behind her from the attacks.

"Man, these Mythical Creatures just won't give up, will they?" Firefly asked, beginning to sound exhausted and drained.

"That seems to be the case," Cliff replied. "These soldiers are not going to let Umbra fall!"

Miss Yearling watched as the blue core gets bombarded. She starts to notice a few cracks developing. "It's working!" she shouted. "Keep at it and this fight will be ours!"

Meanwhile, Sonic, Rainbow, and King Solomon are watching behind a pillar.

Sonic starts to feel dizzy again. He felt like the world is tilting to make him fall. He falls down exhausted from the Flame of Judgement, only to be caught by Rainbow before he can get to the floor. He snapped himself awake, trying to ignore how little life he has remaining. "How much time we have remaining?" he asked, breathing heavily. "I feel so close to collapsing and never waking up."

Rainbow checked her watch, still holding on to Sonic. "3:30 in the afternoon," she replied. "Two hours, thirty minutes remaining."

"That should be plenty of time," King Solomon remarked. Then he looks behind Umbra at the doorway on the opposite side of the room they're in. "If the path to reaching him is not this complicated."

Firefly makes one last shot at Umbra. She charges up her Delta Crossbow, firing off a blast that is the equivalent of several uncharged shots. The sheer power is enough to turn a few visible cracks on the blue core into cracks deep enough to cause it to shatter. Once the blue core is shattered, Umbra suddenly goes unstable. The army of soldiers disappears into the air.

"We did it!" Firefly cheered as Umbra crashes down. "We weakened it! Now, time for the sealing process!"

Cliff pulls out the genie lamp and points it at Umbra. "Hope you like living in this prison, Umbra," he said. "You're going to enjoy spending time with your twin." Umbra turns into purple dust that then gets sucked into the lamp. After Umbra was sucked up, the genie lamp shakes for a moment, as if something is happening inside the Sealed World.

The Purple World Ring forms where Umbra once hovered. It landed on the ground in front of their feet. Sonic walks up to the World Ring, with Rainbow and King Solomon behind him.

"There it is. The final World Ring," King Solomon said. "Now in our hands."

Sonic kneels down to pick it up. He feels an intense emotion flowing into him.

"How do you feel?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic lets a tear drop from his eyes. He wipes it off his face. "I feel as somber as before," he replied, sounding sad. "This ring really speaks to me. I hope that this will end, that the curse will be lifted and the people free from the turmoil." He then turns around, facing the doorway that they had entered. He can hear the cries of those who are suffering. "On this day, so many have suffered, and their sadness...I can feel it." He then stared at the Flame of Judgement as it saps away his remaining life. "I can't help but think about how you guys will feel when I'm gone forever, and the doom that this world will spiral into."

Rainbow had no idea how to comfort him, as she felt exactly how he felt. She clutches her chest, feeling the heartache that comes from seeing a best friend slowly succumbing to a terminating condition. She has no words for this.

Cliff walks up to Sonic, grabbing him by the shoulder. Sonic looks up to him. "Cheer up, Sonic," Cliff told him, knowing that he was a favorite of his. "Even though it might be your last few hours, we can make the most of it." He then looks ahead towards the next doorway. "And we can do that by finishing this for good. We just have to get up there."

Sonic stared at the upcoming doorway for a moment. He shakes the negative feeling from him, replacing it with a desire to complete what he has started. "You're right, Cliff," he said. "We must finish what we started. I can't let the Flame of Judgement slow me down."

Before anyone can make a single step, King Solomon gives them one last thing they should keep in mind. "One more thing before we can advance," he began. "Erazor Djinn has been trapped in that lamp for so long that he is now bound to it. He is now the genie of the lamp, and as the genie of the lamp, he must grant three wishes. No matter what you say, he has no choice but to make it happen. It might be good for sealing monsters away, but it's also good for making powerful deity-like beings into doing what you say. I know my ancestors did it the first time he sealed him away. So, what do you wish for?"

Sonic pondered for a moment. "I'll think about it," he replied.

Cliff then hands back the genie lamp to Sonic.

"Now, let us proceed," King Solomon said. "We've got plenty of time to get to the top of this palace. Make haste, however, as the margin for error is very small. Don't let your enemies slow you down."

* * *

[Middle Floors; 2 Hours Remaining]

How many times do they have to transform? Five? Six? Seven? They did this so many times in one day that it's a miracle that they were able to get their energy back so quickly. They've done so much work in a single day that even some of the best and most experienced ranger teams will feel jealous.

But now, they're about to transform yet again, because now they were faced with an army of dead soldiers.

"My goodness, we are doing this again?" Aleena complained.

"We've been transforming way too many times on just this day," Firefly groaned.

"Well, time to transform," Miss Yearling said. "Yet again."

The heroes got back into ranger form and got ready to fight.

Not even a single minute into this fight and already, they've figured out that they're being slowed down too much for them to make it in time.

"Ah! There's too many of them!" Bow screamed. "How can we make it in time?"

"Well, we can't have Sonic lounge around outside the battle," Chuck said. "He needs to separate from us."

"But he's so drained of his vitality!" Cliff pointed out. "How is he going to protect himself?"

"He doesn't have to go at it alone," King Solomon pointed out. "All he needs is a partner, and one partner only. Any more will slow him down."

Firefly kicked a soldier down. "You mean Rainbow?" she asked.

Rainbow grabs on to Sonic. They lock eyes with each other. "I'll be with you on the way to Erazor Djinn," she said. "You okay with that?"

"If that means spending my last few moments with you, them I'm in," Sonic replied. He then looked at the adults. "Also, it's my only option since we've barely gotten into battles and the adults are getting tired of fighting."

Chuck struggles to hold off against a soldier who is locking his sword against his. "Well, if you say so," he said, looking at the children. "Good luck out there, you two. I hope you end this before it's too late."

Aleena blocked off another attack. She nearly dropped her shield. "Don't worry about us," she told the children. "We can hold them off for just a little longer."

Sonic and Rainbow then hold on to each other's hands. "Ready?" Rianobw asked. Sonic nodded. "Let's go!" The two then sprinted off into the next doorway, knocking away some of the soldiers along the way.

"Oh, what are relief!" Cliff said. "They knocked some of them out."

* * *

[Upper Levels; 1 Hour Remaining]

Rainbow continued to run around the floors and going up stairs, taking Sonic along by the arm. She tries to make it up as fast as she can, but Sonic's exhaustion slowed her down. Sonic soon slipped and fell down to the floor.

Rainbow turned around and saw Sonic lying on the floor. "Sonic!" she cried. She ran up to him to help him get back up. "Come on, Sonic. Just hold on for a little longer. We're almost there! Just a little further! We can't fail now, not at this moment."

Sonic lifted himself up with the assistance of Rainbow, though he is gasping for air. "This Flame of Judgement..." he wheezed. "My life energy is nearly drained. I feel like I can't go on anymore...I have so little time left." He looks up only to find more soldiers blocking their way, much to his dismay. "Oh come on...so close to the finish line and he throws this at us? I don't think I have enough vitality to fight them anymore."

Rainbow patted on Sonic's back to assure him. "Don't give up, Sonic," she said. "I'm sure that as long as we're together, there's nothing that will stop us. Not even the threat of death!"

"But you're just one person who's able to deal with this!" Sonic complained. "I'm useless right now! I have so little life force remaining that I can't afford to risk my life."

Rainbow grabs on to Sonic's arm, lifting it to her. They lock eyes, with Rainbow putting on an asserting look. "Trust me. We've been through situations like this," she told him. I'm sure that we'll make it through. Don't lose confidence in yourself, Sonic. We're on our own from here on out. If anything happens to us, we'll have to defend ourselves, even when our life is on the line." She then glared back at the army that is approaching them. "Come on. Let's transform together."

Facing the army standing in their way, Sonic and Rainbow used the Gem Morphers and began to charge right through the army. Rainbow plows through the majority of the soldiers, while Sonic deals with the remaining few who are still standing. Sonic makes sure that he isn't hit, as his little remaining life makes the margin of error tiny.

Rainbow made it through to the other side, standing in front of a doorway. "We're through!" she announced as Sonic came in stumbling and gasping. "See? I knew that you can make it without getting hit."

Sonic felt his heart stop several times after plowing through that army. He couldn't believe that he has made it unscathed. "I feel like I'm at the edge of my life!" he shouted.

Rainbow looked behind them and saw the army slowly approaching them. She then looked ahead to the upcoming stairs. "Keep going!" she said. "We're almost there! We can't fail now! We're so close to failure!"

The two then sprinted off up the stairs, continuing the assent.

* * *

[Ground Levels; 30 Minutes Remaining]

Bursting out of a door, Sonic and Rainbow stumbled upon what seemed to be entrance room. There are chunks of the building on the ground.

Rainbow scanned the area, feeling a wave of familarity as she looks around. "Hmm...I recognize this place when we first got here," she said. "Even with all the debris that's lying around."

Sonic noticed a doorway leading outside. He saw a trashed garden with the plants tipped over. There's something about the floor they're in that makes them feel that htheir destinationn is close. "Are we at the ground floor?" Sonic asked.

"This must be the entrance to the palace," Rainbow concluded. "We must be at the ground floor. That means that the throne room is also close to us."

"Thank goodness!" Sonic sighed in relief. "I was so worried that I might make it before time runs out. Speaking of which..." He chekced his watch, only for his worry to come back to him. "Thirty minutes?!"

Rainbow grabbed Sonic by the collar. "Stop fretting about the time," she told him. "Let's head to the throne room!" She then ran off, taking Sonic along.

* * *

[Throne Room Entrance; 25 Minutes Remaining]

Sonic and Rainbow stand before a large door. On the door is a picture depicting seven rings. The rest of the image is not important to focus on.

"This must be the entrance to the throne room," Rainbow said. She pushes on it, and it doesn't budge. "Seems to be locked, though." She then tried pulling on the door knob. Nothing happens still.

Sonic focus on the seven circular shapes on the door. He can't help but feel that he has the key to the door. "This door...it has seven rings on it," he said.

Rainbow looks at the ring pictures on the door. "Oh," she said in a deadpan tone. "I wonder what we are going to use to unlock that?"

"Yeah," Sonic replies as he reaches into his jacket pocket. "I wonder."

Taking out the World Rings, he presents it before the door. The seven rings then glowed on the door, which opened up to the throne room. There, they find Erazor Djinn sitting on the throne with his elbow sitting on an armrest, supporting his head as he leans on it.

"Here it comes," Rainbow said. "Our final trial." They then entered the throne room, with the doors closing behind them.

"Well, well, well," Erazor Djinn greeted. "If it isn't the boy that I cursed one day ago. And look, he's even brought along a partner along for the ride. Tell me, have you gotten all the World Rings like I told you?"

"Why'd you asked?" Sonic asked, shrugging. "That door won't budge unless all the World Rings are presented. How else will I have gotten to here?"

"I'm just delaying the moment before your doom," Erazor Djinn chuckled. "And now that you have brought me all of the World Rings, time for you to hand them to me!"

Sonic took out the World Rings to hand them to Erazor Djinn,, only to get distracted by the Flame of Judgement. "Hey, what are you going to do about this thing?" he asked, pointing to the flame on his chest.

"Shut up about it and hand me the World Rings!" Erazor Djinn shouted.

The World Rings were then forcefully yanked out of Sonic's hand. They float around Erazor Djinn.

"There's just one more question that bothers me," Rainbow spoke. "Why do you want the World Rings so badly? All I know about them is that they contain an intense emotion and that's it. How powerful could they possibly be?"

"Rainbow...remember what I said about the potential dangers of gathering all of the World Rings and using them?" Sonic asked. Rainbow then looked at Sonic.

The World Rings floated around Erazor Djinn in an arc. The order they're in from their left to their right is exactly the same as the order in which they got them. "Hope. Pleasure. Hatred. Rage. Joy. Wishes. Sadness," Erazor Djinn said. "These are the seven hearts that make up the stories. The seven core emotions that you humans go through. The World Rings are not called that name for no reason. They are the heart and soul of the world. They have the power to change one's emotions, change the world around the holder, and grant the user with immeasurable power.

"What?" Sonic gasped.

"So that's what you've been fearing?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic did not answer. He'd always trembled every time he collected a World Ring, and he doesn't know why until now.

"However, in order to gain full access to this power, someone has to be sacrificed," Erazor Djinn mentioned.

Erazor Djinn then pulled the Flame of Judgement out of Sonic's chest, much to their confusion. "Wha-?" Sonic gasped. On the plus side, he is no longer having his life force drained. On the downside...

"Sonic, this Flame of Judgement has burned away your life force," Erazor Djinn said. "How about I use it to exterminate what little life force you have remaining?" He then throws it at Sonic, intending to finish him off.

Sonic watched at the Flame of Judgement was thrown at him again. Since this deals damage and he only has a tiny amount of his own life force remaining, this is lethal. He braces himself for the moment of his demise, shutting his eyes at the last moment. The Flame of Judgement made an impact sound. To his surprise, he wasn't finished. He doesn't know how he survived. He doesn't remember any pain. Then he opens his eyes, and to his surprise, Rainbow is standing in his way. She has thrown herself into the life of fire at the last moment and took the hit herself. Sonic was stunned for a moment. He was about to ask her why, but then she collapses ight before his eyes.

"Rainbow!" Sonic cried. He goes down to her body and shakes her. "Oh, Rainbow. Are you alright? Please, respond to me! Rainbow?" He shakes her multiple times in hopes of getting a response. He gets nothing. He checks her pulse and it seems that she is still alive. However, her condition is critical and he started to fear that she might perish before his eyes, just like how she feared that he would perish. Upon realizing this, Sonic teared up and cried over her body.

Erazor Djinn grunted towards the action this girl has taken. "So, it looks like someone is loyal to a friend, even if that friend has only minutes left in his life," he remarked. Suddenly, the World Rings began to come towards him. "What the-?" he gasped. He absorbs the power of one World Ring. "Ugh!" He felt pain as the World Ring enters his body. "Hey, I did not command you to come to me! Halt this-" He is cut off when all of the World Rings come into him at once against his will.

The area starts to shake as if an intense earthquake has happened. Erazor Djinn transformed from a human looking genie into a monstrous form. He has six arms each with a ring on the wrist, as well as one more on the neck.

"I am Perfect Erazor Djinn," the monster claimed, his voice reverberated in the air. "I will erase this world and replace it with my own! I'll remake this reality into my own vision! There will be no stopping this. You cannot get back what has been erased."

Dark aura emits from Sonic's hand as he continues to cry. Just then, three of the World Rings eject out of Perfect Erazor Djinn. The Rings of Sadness, Hatred, and Rage. Sonic absorbs their powers as he lifts his head out of Rainbow's body. "You...you...you!" he yelled. "You monster!"

Sonic transformed into his dark form, fueled by anger, rage, and sadness. The three World Rings intensified his emotions and granted him powers beyond his imagination.

"Rainbow...I will avenge you!" Dark Sonic yelled. "I will avenge this world! This fight is for you!" He then takes out his Chaos Sword and charges towards Perfect Erazor Djinn.

* * *

As the adults make their way through the palace to catch up with the children, they face several waves of soldiers. They fought and fought, getting them out of their way to the top. Suddenly, the entire palace started to shake, this time it felt like they're in the middle of an earthquake, with the potential to flatten entire cities.

"Oh no!" Miss Yearling gasped. "Are we too late?"

Cliff looked around as the shaking continues. "I can't tell," he said. "I don't know what's going on outside."

Chuck continues to fight the army, slashing them away with his sword. Suddenly, they began to disappear, which brings satisfaction to him. Then he turns to face another, only for it to disappear before he could even touch them. "What the-?" he gasped. "Huh? They're disappearing?"

Firefly looked around and saw several soldiers disappear before her eyes, many of whom she did not land a hit on. "Okay, this is getting weird," she said. "Why are they disappearing?"

They then hear someone scream loudly from far away. It seems that the sound is coming from above them.

"Oh, I hope our children make it!" Aleena whimpered. "That scream...it shivers me."

"We've got to catch up with them," Bow told them. "Who knows what monster they're facing now."

The parents runs forward to catch up with their children, while Cliff and Miss Yearling stayed behind. They look at the ceiling, knowing that Sonic and Rainbow are above them.

"Sonic, Rainbow. I know you can do it," Miss Yearling said, putting trust in them. "You've been through this many times. You can make it, I trust in you!"

"Don't fail us, you two," Cliff said. "You're so close. You can't afford to lose this!"

* * *

Dark Sonic clashed against Perfect Erazor Djinn. He slashes away at his body, only for his opponent to send several powerful blasts in his direction. Dark Sonic dodges out of the way of the attacks. Perfect Erazor Djinn then responded by taking out several swords, all using them against Sonic. The two had a sword fight in the throne room, sometimes going up in the air.

Sonic knows that he's outnumbered in terms of number of rings, with three compared to Perfect Erazor Djinn who has four. However, his emotions amplified the powers of his attacks, which he hoped would be enough to overcome the difference in ring count.

Perfect Erazor Djinn launched a huge ball towards Dark Sonic. Dark Sonic catches the ball and resisted it's path. Using the powers granted to him, he grabbed the ball and flings it back towards Perfect Erazor Djinn, stunning him for a while. Dark Sonic then rushes in towards the chest, slashing away at where the heart is. Afterwards, he gets launched far back towards the roof of the palace.

Perfect Erazor Djinn then tries another tactic: using his swords to slash at Dark Sonic from a distance. He slashes a sword, sending out a wave of flames towards Dark Sonic. As he was not anticipating this, Dark Sonic gets himself hit a few times. He focuses on the sword slashes and moved to accordingly. That didn't work. He still finds himself being hit. Once he realizes that there is a delay between the sword slashing and the flame wave reaching him, he focuses more on the approaching him than the sword slashes that are making them. He makes quick progress towards Perfect Erazor Djinn.

Once Perfect Erazor Djinn notices that Dark Sonic is getting close, he launches another ball at Dark Sonic. Dark Sonic gets pushes back a little bit before resisting it. Once he did that, he launches it back towards Perfect Erazor Djinn, stunning him for a moment. Dark Sonic uses this opportunity to slash away at the chest once again.

Perfect Erazor Djinn is not done yet, however. Though nearly defeated, he fights back strong. His last act of attacking is a fury of sword swings at Dark Sonic. Dark Sonic reacts to this and parries all the sword swings as rapidly as he can. Dark Sonic ended up knocking one of the swords out, which has Perfect Erazor Djinn stop for a moment as he tries to regain his sword. A moment is long enough for Dark Sonic, as he rushes in to slash at the chest one final time. He screams with all the fury as he slashes away, before finishing it off with a sword thrust to the chest.

"Impossible..." Perfect Erazor Djinn mutter. "How...how could you do this?"

Perfect Erazor Djinn then disappears into a cloud of smoke turning back to Erazor Djinn. The sky then clears up, revealing the beautiful sky once again. The sun is seen going down towards the horizon. In addition, much of the surronding area is restored, though the structures retained their ruined state.

Sounds of crowds cheering can be heard from down below. In addition, the palace begins to go back to its original place.

* * *

Erazor Djinn lays on the floor of the throne room, with a scabbard of a sword in front of him. Dark Sonic is seeen desending down, transforming back into his regular form. Sonic stands in front of the throne, with Erazor Djinn in his sights.

Erazor Djinn crawled towards the scabbard, picking it up. "I shall not be defeated," he declared, "not at the hands of you. If you defeat me, I will return to fight you, again and again. I am immoral! I cannot be vanquished!" He then lets out an evil laugh.

Sonic shakes his head, disagreeing with the oppoent. "Erazor Djinn, if you think that this fight is in your favor simply because I have an inch of my life remaining, then you're mistaken!" he said. He then pulled out the genie lamp.

Erazor Djinn had his eyes widened when he saw the genie lamp. "What the-? The genie lamp?" he gasped. "But...how could it?"

Sonic rubs on the genie lamp. "It's just a scratch," he said. "The functionality isn't compromised." He then used the Monster Analyzer on Erazor Djinn. "And it looks like your claims seem to hold up, because you're a Mythical Creature! The genie of the lamp. You're supposed to grant three wishes from me, remember?"

"I will never grant any wishes from the likes of you!" Erazor Djinn claimed.

Sonic walked up to sit on the throne. "Well, I hope you like my three wishes," he said.

After thinking about it for a moment, and considering the state that the genie is in, Sonic decided that he would wish for the following three things to happen.

"My first wish," Sonic began. "Restore the life force of me and Rainbow Dash!" He then fired off a golden beam at Erazor Djinn.

"My life force!" Erazor screamed as he got struck. He collasped down once again. Two streams then comes out of Erazor Djinn, one of which goes to Sonic, which revitalizes him. "How dare you steal my life force?"

The second stream is directed towards Rainbow, and she wakes up. She got off the floor, checking herself.

"Did...did you just revive her?" Erazor Djinn asked.

"It sure seems like it," Rainbow concluded. "I feel alive again!"

Erazor Djinn was stunned, but this wasn't the last of his troubles.

"Oh, I'm not done yet!" Sonic shouted. "My second wish: Return all of the stolen text!" He fired off another beam.

Erazor Djinn was struck again, and this time streams of text began to escape his body. Erazor Djinn could feel his body getting weaker with every escaping line. "My body..." he moaned. "I swear...I cannot...be vanquished..." He then looks back at Sonic, whimpering and begging. "Sonic...please, have-"

"My third wish," Sonic continued, not letting Erazor Djinn have a chance. "Erazor Djinn! You shall be sentence to an eternity inside your lamp, just like you were in the days of old!" He then pointed the lamp right at Erazor Djinn.

Unexpectedly, the genie lamp tranformed into a golden handgun with a bulge located above the trigger.

Rainbow was stunned when she saw this happen. "Did you just-?"

Sonic fired off the gun at Erazor Djinn, sending an arching orb that soon transforms into a hand. It grabs onto Erazor Djinn.

"What?" Erazor Djinn gasped as soon as he was grabbed. Then he felt himself getting pulled towards Sonic. "Ah! Hey! Let go of me!"

Sonic holds onto the gun as it sucks up Erazor Djinn. Then, he felt something pushing him. It must be Erazor Djinn. "Ah! It's too strong!" he cried. "I can't resist!"

Rainbow ran up to Sonic, grabbing his wrists. "Hold on, Sonic!" she shouted. "I'll help you!" Together, they resisted the push and fought to seal Erazor Djinn away.

As Erazor Djinn felt more of his body going away, he reaches out to Sonic to beg. "Please, Sonic!" he cried. Have mercy on me! I promise, I'll grant you whatever you wish you. I will eliminate the very people that are after you. I promise, I will do good this time."

"Says the genie who tries to kill everyone he meets," Rainbow said, denying him of mercy,

"Face it, Erazor Djinn," Sonic said. "There's no redeeming yourself. For your crimes against humanity, I sentence you to an eternity in this prison. Good bye."

Erazor Djinn lets out one final cry of anger. "Ahh!" he screamed. "I cannot be defeated by a human! Not again! Why?" Erazor Djinn is then fully sucked into the gun.

After Erazor Djinn has been sealed away, he felt the gun in his hand shaking. It first shakes vigoriously, then a little less, then to slight. After those three shakes, nothing else happened, meaning that Erazor Djinn is finally sealed away for good.

"And that's...over," Sonic announced.

* * *

The adults entered the entrance hall in its battered state. They look around trying to find the children.

"Where's the children?" King Solomon asked.

"They must be around here somewhere," Cliff replied.

"What happened?" Aleena asked. "Did it end? Have we succeeded?"

There's a feeling of worry as the adults searched for the children. They fear that something has happened to them, and it's not pretty. Fortunately, one voice is all it takes to send a wave of happiness to them.

"Hey guys!" they heard someone said. "Glad that you've caught up with us."

The adults turn their attention to the source of the voice, and they spotted Sonic and Rainbow standing there to greet them.

Aleena had tears running out her eyes. She could not believe. "Sonic!" she cried as she runs up to him. The other parents run up to reunite with their children. Aleena gave Sonic a big hug. "You're okay!"

Sonic felt the warm embrace coming from his mom. "Uh, thanks," he said.

Aleena then let go of Sonic, noticing his tattered look. "Are you alright?" she asked, wondering if something happened to him. "You look battered, but you seem alright." She also looked at his chest and saw something missing. "The Flame of Judgement! It's gone!"

"He took it out of my chest," Sonic explained, "then used it to try to finish me off."

Aleena and Chuck gave Sonic a shocked look. "Oh," they said.

"Only to get me instead because I threw myself in the way," Rainbow added as she felt herself getting hugged.

Bow and Firefly heard this and let go of Rainbow, gasping at her. "Rainbow..." they gasped.

Sonic dusted off his clothing. "Well, that's besides the point," he said. "Point is that Erazor Djinn is gone for good and this curse is lifted from me. That's it. No more. We are done!"

"What about the damages?" King Solomon asked. "Aren't you going to address that?"

Sonic looked around, noting the ruined state of the palace. "Crud..." he realized. "I forgot about that." He shakes the feeling off to replace it with an explanation. "Well, that genie was probably weakened during that battle, so there was no chance that he'll restore Atmeni back into the state it was before this happened. Sorry if I didn't wish for that."

"Speaking of Erazor Djinn, did you sealed him back into his proper place, his genie lamp?" Cliff asked.

Sonic nodded, confirming that Erazor Djinn is now sealed away. "Yes I did," he said, beginning to reach into his coat pocket. "But not before it transformed into this."

The adults jump when they saw that Sonic has a gun. "Whoa!" Miss Yearling gasped in shock. "Since when did you get a sidearm?"

Sonic rubs on the bulge of the handgun. "I have a strange feeling that it transformed to better suit its main job: sealing monsters away," he explained. "Combined that with the Monster Analyzer..." He then took out the Monster Analyzer to show them both. Upon close inspection, he notices that both look very similar. "Whoa! These two are made in the same style! I have myself a set for sealing away Mythical Creatures."

They stared at Sonic for a moment, taking a closer look at the two items he is holding.

Cliff turned towards King Solomon. "Can we keep it?" he asked. "I'm sure that it'll be of use to us when we encounter more Mythical Creatures."

King Solomon pondered for a moment, thinking about the recent events that have happened in the nearby nations. "Hmm...come to think of it, there still is more of those Mythical Creatures that are roaming around," he said. "I think it might be wise if we address this and seal them away. You may keep the set. I do not expect that to come back in my hands anytime soon."

As soon as he heard that the sealing device will now be in their hands, Sonic starts cheering.

"Thanks, King Solomon," Miss Yearling said.

King Solomon shook his head, believing that the thanks is sent by the wrong person. "No, thank you," he corrected. "Thank you for saving this capital city from total destruction. We may have a long recovery ahead of us, but we will recover from that crisis. Farewell. May we see each other again."

* * *

Walking out the capitol palace, they expose themselves to the sky that has been hidden from them the previous day cycle. There are still some pillars of smoke to be found, but at least the crisis is over. Civilians are seen behind the gates, cheering in celebration that the day of ordeal is over.

Sonic looked at the sealing device, getting ideas as he inspected it. "Now that I think about it, calling this a genie lamp is a bit of an artifact since it's no longer a lamp and isn't just used to house a genie," he said. "I think this needs a much more suiting name."

"Sounds like a brilliant idea," Cliff remarked. "What shall you rename this Precious to?"

Almost immediately, Sonic came up with a new name for the item he is holding. "I call this one, the Sealing Gun," he answered. "The legendary sidearm that sends Mythical Creatures into the Sealed World."

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

New tool? New tool, of course. The heroes have gotten themselves a new tool that specializes in getting rid of Mythical Creatures. Why does it take on the appearance of a handgun? Don't ask.

Just like in the original source material, Sonic seals away Erazor Djinn. How ironic. The person cursed and tasked with finding the World Rings is the one who finishes it off. Good choice, Erazor Djinn. As for the whereabouts of the World Rings, they are likely sealed away to someplace else. Where are they now? Nobody knows, since after the fight between Sonic (in his dark form) and Erazor Djinn, they vanished.

As for the ones who started this, they are likely someplace else, plotting their next plan of attack against their enemies.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters, property of Sega

My Little Pony characters, property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands

Inspired by Super Sentai Season 30: Boukenger


	11. Task 6: The Long Journey Home

**Task 6**

 **"The Long Journey Home"**

* * *

With the end of the ordeal and the end of the week approaching, it is time to declare this vacation over. After sealing away several monsters that have caused them trouble, it is time to head back home.

That doesn't mean that their troubles are over. On the way back, they've gotten reports that their enemies are attempting to summon an ancient creature that threatens to give them more trouble. They tried to change their course and intervene, but it was too late.

Just who is this creature, and what significance does it hold to them in the future?

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Somewhere in Sun City, Dr. Eggman and Dr. Caballeron are plotting out their next plan of attack. During the night, they arranged a secret meeting to discuss their plans, when Dr. Caballeron pulls out a sheet of paper with a drawing on it. It looks like it was created in a hurry.

"So you're saying that this creature will give them the most trouble?" Eggman asked, pondering over the usefulness of having this creature on his side. "This...dog...creature?"

Dr. Caballeron firmly plants his hand on the paper. "He might look like another Mythical Creature," he began, "but according to the legends I read about, this thing will make for a great addition to your team."

"And how?" Eggman asked. "I'm pretty sure that most Mythical Creatures don't act like that."

Dr. Caballeron puts on a stern look. "You're not getting it," he said. "This guy is a commander! Sure, he spends most of his time waiting for some unsuspecting person to walk up to the lake its resting at, but when he commands, he does it with skill. There are tales about a war between him and the humans a long time ago. He lost and was sealed away as punishment, but I bet that he'll lend a good hand to your cause."

Eggman suddenly got more interested over this creature now that Dr. Caballeron has convinced him that this is a good choice for him to make. He nodded in agreement to this. "If this means gaining another ally, then I'm in!" he said proudly. Then he started to laugh manically.

"Perfect," Dr. Caballeron replied, nodding and smiling. "The week is almost over, which means that our enemies will be returning to their homes. In fact, tomorrow will be their last day of their vacation! Then, they'll head right back to home, where you and your new ally will be waiting."

Eggman couldn't believe that it's been six days since he went after the leaders. "Oh really?" he asked, still laughing. "I was so caught up in trying to foil their plans that I've forgot to track the time."

Dr. Caballeron covers his face, hiding the shame. His posture didn't help, however, as he slumped down while sitting down. "You've forgot to bring a calendar, did you?" he asked.

As they laughed, a spy working for the SGS eavesdrop on them, gathering information on their next plan off attack. She remains silent throughout the entire exchange, careful not to reveal her location. Once enough information is gathered, she leaves.

* * *

As night falls on them, the rangers dealt with one more Mythical Creature that they have yet to address: Genesis. They encounter him and his army just outside of Origin, which is currently in ruins with pillars of fire and smoke shooting into the night sky. They are right next to the plane, so they are being careful not to destroy it.

The rangers fight against the army in an effort to reach Genesis, who is standing on a rock.

"Hahaha!" Genesis laughed. "You may have defeated my once, but I won't be defeated again!"

Sonic jumped over the heads of the army and landed right in front of Genesis. "I doubt it," he said, pulling out the Sealing Gun.

Genesis felt a wave of shivering as the Sealing Sun gleams in his eyes. "W-what is that?" he asked.

Sonic smirked as he rubs the bulge. "It's something to seal you away," he answered.

"Impossible!" Genesis shrieked. "I can never be sealed away! Those who have sealed me away before are now long gone! Gone I say!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Well, the data says that you are a Mythical Creature, so you are vulnerable to sealing methods."

Genesis was baffled when he heard this. "Sealing methods?" he asked. "Those are from a long time ago. What are the chances that there's at least one method that is still functioning to this day?"

Sonic continued to rub the budge, rocking about and looking off into the distance. "How about a guaranteed chance?" he asked as he pointed the Sealing Gun at Genesis. He pulled the trigger and fire off an arching orb that turns into a hand that grabs Genesis.

Genesis found himself grabbed by the hand. He struggled his way out. "What the-?" he asked, flabbergasted over this. "How? How are you doing this?"

"Not so invincible now, are you?" Sonic asked, taunting the beast.

Genesis then found himself being dragged into the Sealing Gun to be sent to the Sealed World. "No!" he screamed. "This shouldn't be happening! Curse youuuuu!"

Sonic sealed Genesis away and waited for the three wiggles to pass. Once all of them have been passed without too much trouble, Sonic knows that Genesis is gone for good. "Hope you like your new home, Genesis," he said.

With the disappearance of Genesis, the entire army vanishes as well, leaving behind the rangers to stand on the runway.

"Phew!" Miss Yearling said, wiping the sweat off of her head. "The only one that we've left behind to continue is now gone." She then glanced at Origin and frowned. "Though...we didn't save that city..."

"Well, that's what we get for abandoning him," Chuck remarked.

Rainbow stared into the sky, wondering how much time has passed since they left. "What day is today again?" she asked. "I lost track."

"Today is day seven of our vacation," Miss Yearling answered as she walked by. "Our home is one day behind, so by the time we go back home, it'll be day seven. In fact, we're leaving right about now."

Rainbow turned her eyes on Miss Yearling, her mouth opened from shock. "What? We're leaving now?" she gasped.

"The date checks out," Cliff responded.

Rainbow collapsed to her knees. "Aww man," she complained. "I thought that it would be longer."

"Did you forget how many sunrises we saw?" Sonic asked, also shocked from hearing this. It seemed that he was so focused on doing missions against the clock that his sense of time slipped from him.

Rainbow was on her knees, covering her face and shaking her head. "I had so much fun traveling around with your guys," she cried. "Especially our teachers. I can't believe that it's going to be over soon..."

Firefly and Bow kneeled down and comforted their daughter. "Oh, don't fret," Firefly reminded. "At least you were taken on an experience of a lifetime, even if it means experiencing the very thing that we're trying to escape." Then he mind turned to what happened over the last couple of hours. "Or nearly perishing."

"Hey! Hop on board!" Chuck called. Everyone soon got on board the plane, which was surprisingly unscathed. With how close they were fighting it, they expect it to have a scratch from one of the enemies. With everyone accounted for on board, Chuck and Firefly gripped on the controls and activated the plane. "Next stop, home!"

The plane then made its night flight all the way back home.

* * *

In the first moments of their flight, the group decided to have a farewell chat before going to bed to sleep the flight away.

"You know," Sonic began, leaning back on his seat. "It was great working with you guys for an entire week."

Cliff nodded, agreeing with Sonic. "I understand," he said. "We are your teachers at one point, and you were always a favorite of ours."

"Thank you for joining us on this vacation," Miss Yearling congratulated. "Sure, it might've not gone the way we wanted, but at least we experienced something different."

Rainbow had a deadpan look, and her tone is deadpan as well. "If you count experiencing harsher things than the usual, then I take that as a yes," she remarked.

Cliff couldn't help but chuckle at the potential headlines he might come across when he stumbles across any news media. "Imagine the headlines we would see when we come back and watch the news," he said. "It'll be like, 'Tourist Took Vacation, Experiences Troubles Instead'. Imagine how agonizing our interviews will be."

Everyone then burst into laughter.

Sonic found it hard to get his breath. "Sure. Let's have a laugh at it because we are seriously lacking in that department," he said. Then he continued to laugh.

After a brief talk, the group slept. The plane went into autopilot, following a set of directions to keep them safe.

* * *

Hours later in the morning, the first sights of land was visible from the cockpit. Everyone on board still slept away, waiting for the alarms to go off. They did anyways, just not their actual alarm clocks. What they heard instead were sirens blaring across the plane, which startled everyone awake.

"Huh? What?" everyone gasped as they catapult from their beds with panicked looks.

"What triggered the alarms?" Chuck asked. "Another threat?"

"Oh come on!" Rainbow complained. "If this is another threat coming towards us, then I don't want any business in being a ranger!"

Chuck and Firefly entered the cockpit and disengaged the autopilot. Chuck checks the screen on the control panel and it, there are two words that are blinking in and out: Incoming Message. "It seems to be an incoming message," Chuck observed. "It is tagged with a high importance. It must've triggered the alarm. I'm opening up the message. Hold on." Putting on his headset, he opened up the message.

"Hello?" someone asked from the other side. "Is this Amy Keating Yearling that I'm talking to?"

Chuck took off his headset, realizing what they had just received. "This isn't a message," he said. "It's a call." He then turns behind him. "Hey, Miss Yearling! It's for you!"

Miss Yearling and Cliff entered the cockpit, with Miss Yearling putting on the headset and speaking to it. "Anyone there?" she asked.

"Yearling, is that you?" the person asked back.

Miss Yearling nodded. "Yes, this is me," she replied. "Who are you?"

"Remember me?" the mystery person replied. "I'm a member of the SGS, just like you. I'm reporting in to warn you that something is going on near the pyramids. People caught someone going there without permission."

"What pyramids?" Miss Yearling asked, unsure about what this person is referring to.

"The ones on the very continent you're living in," the person said, being cryptic.

Miss Yearling took off the headset for a moment, looking at the others. "Have you guys figured it out?" she asked. Everyone gave a shrug in response. She puts on the headset again. "What location you're reporting from?" she asked, demanding answers. "Tell me! I need to know now!"

Rather than send a voice response, the person sent instead numbers.

"20, -100," the screen displayed.

"Aww man," Miss Yearling groaned. "They're sending their location by sending numbers instead of location names? Talk about cryptic."

Firefly inspected the numbers, noticing how they are arranged. It seems that there is something there after all. "Hang on...these aren't arbitrary numbers that is meant to be cryptic." she realized.

"What?" Cliff asked.

"They're coordinates," Firefly replied. Deciphering the numbers, she figures out where they should head to next. "Twenty degrees latitude, negative one-hundred degrees longitude. We should head there next."

"That's near Sun City, isn't it?" Chuck asked. "That place has lots of pyramids."

"Yeah, but there's stairs going up the sides of them," Firefly explained. "They have shrines at the top of them. They are highly sacred among the people and are a protected historical site. There might be a seal there, just waiting for someone to break it."

Cliff looked at the two pilots and realized what's about to happen. He covers his face, hiding his displeased look. "Not again..." he groaned. "Are you saying-"

"Yes," Firefly confirmed. "We're changing course. Now!"

Chuck picked up the microphone and spoke through the intercom. "Heads up, my friends," he alerted. "We're going off to another place."

Upon hearing this, the children groaned.

"Aw, man!" Sonic complained. "I though we had enough following the World Rings incident! What gives?"

Miss Yearling and Cliff walked by them, looking displeased.

"I'd never thought we would visit that place anyway," Miss Yearling grumbled.

Rainbow had her eyes on Miss Yearling, stunned by what she said. "Wait, so are you implying-"

"Going to Sun City is part of the draft version of the itinerary," Miss Yearling explained. "I planned to take you guys there as part of the vacation, until I was informed of a nearly forgotten local artifact by a coworker. He suggested that maybe you guys should address it first." She then held her eyes on Cliff.

Cliff noticed that Miss Yearling is giving him a disapproving look. "Don't give me that face!" he shrieked.

Miss Yearling sighed. "Anyway, it seemed that there is something going on near Sun City," she said. "I bet its the work of our enemies again."

"Our enemies are behind this again?" Rainbow shouted in frustration. "It's like they are getting fond of giving us trouble wherever we go. What are they going to do? Run around the world breaking seals and unleashing ancient Mythical Creatures for us to fight? Is that their game plan?"

"Let's not discuss this any longer," Miss Yearling grumbled. "For now, let's focus on getting to Sun City and stopping them before they could cause any more trouble."

* * *

After a few hours of flying, they find themselves right above Sun City, the capital of an ancient empire that grew into a country in a fusion of both native and foreign influence. As an ancient city, there is plenty of ancient ruins to be found here.

While waiting for an opportunity to land, Sonic and Rainbow tuned the radio to see if the radio stations are getting the memo on the current events. They stumbled across a radio station that seems to be spewing out propaganda...at least it sounds like it. It played in a foreign language, so they couldn't understand what they are saying.

"I'm not understanding this," Sonic said. "Does any know what they are saying?"

"I don't know," Miss Yearling answered. "I didn't bring along an interpreter. Based on the tone, it looks like they are trying to convince others to join their cause."

"Cause?" Rainbow asked. "What cause?"

Bow took a peek outside and below, seeing what's going on. "One look below our plane and you'll find out," he said.

They peeked out of the window and saw that they are flying over an ancient, protected site. It appears that there is a battle going on.

"Whoa!" Sonic gasped, pressing against the window. "What is happening down there?"

Rainbow took a peek at the battle down below. "It looks like they're fighting," she answered.

"Between who?" Aleena asked.

Upon closer inspection, Sonic noticed something about one of the sides. "I see robots near the pyramids and humans facing against them," he observed. "Could they be...Eggman's robots?"

"What?" Rainbow shouted. "Has Eggman brought them along for the ride?"

Sonic pondered for a moment. He hasn't encountered any one of Eggman's robots during the entire vacation up until this point. He wondered how they could get there. "Maybe," he answered. "But if they're there, that means that Eggman is close. We've got to stop him as fast as we can!"

"As fast as we can?" Aleena questioned. "We need to find an runway to land on and then travel to those pyramids. There's no time to do that!"

Sonic pondered once again, eyeing on the back door. "We can, if we skydive off this plane," he said.

"Skydive?" Bow asked. "We didn't even pack emergency parachutes into this plane! The outside doors are locked, so how can we even go skydiving?"

"We can just lower the platform where their bikes are stored," Miss Yearling said. "We can use that as a place to skydive off of."

"Great!" Bow responded. "Now we have an easy way to get to the battle-"

"Uh, just one catch," Cliff interrupted. "Since we didn't bring parachutes, the only ones we can send out are your children."

Bow paused for a moment as he collects his realization. "Oh, right," he said.

Miss Yearling took a stop towards the cockpit. "I'm going to request the pilots to lower the platform," she said, looking at the children. "You'll head into the back awaiting to skydive."

"No problem, A.K.," Rainbow replied.

"We'll be waiting," Sonic added.

The two children then head off towards the back of the plane.

Miss Yearling entered the cockpit, about to request to lower the platform. Instead, she got this.

"So, you wanted to lower the platform so the children can get to the action faster," Chuck said. "That's fine. I'm lowing the platform right now." He then reaches for a button.

Standing on the platform next to their bikes, Sonic and Rainbow waited until the platform completely lowers. Below their feet, they can see a fight going on.

"Here we go!" Sonic announced. "It's just like old times, isn't it?"

"I remember our first mission for the Gem Morphers like it was yesterday," Rainbow replied.

Clutching each other's hands, Sonic and Rainbow jumped off the platform and dived down towards the battle, transforming in the process. The platform then gets raised up, sealing the bottom.

* * *

Ancient, historical sites are always regulated as protected sites, disallowing usage that may damage these ancient, irreplaceable treasures from the past. When these instances are violated, civilians don't usually take this lightly. This is the case for citizens of Sun City, when someone caught intruders trespassing onto the ancient grounds without permission, going past areas tourists can walk on. They are joined by the military in an effort to stop the intruders. However, they run into some difficulties. Blocking their path is an army of robots, which they have to defeat in order to go further. They stand on an open field containing the pyramids, with the robots standing in the field and the humans fighting behind a stone wall that was once part of an ancient building.

They exchange laser blast many times, yet it seemed like each army is barely losing anyone. Neither have lost a significant amount, so they continued to press on.

"Fight the robots!" a civilian shouted, continuing to fire his laser gun. "We can win this! Come on, just a little more! We can survive! War of attrition!"

A nearby soldier stops firing and stared at the shouting civilian. "War of attrition?" he asked, feeling like the term is misused. "Don't you mean the battle to preserve that seal?"

"Set aside your terminology dictionary, please!" the civilian shouted back.

The soldier rolled his eyes. "Whatever!" he responded. "I'm just checking your term usage."

As they continued to exchange fire, the shouting civilian grumbled nearly silently. "I swear I'm using that word right."

Suddenly, from the sky, Sonic and Rainbow arrived on the battlefield. They crushed two of the robots as they land, stopping the fight for a moment.

"Whoa!" the civilian gasped as he lowered his weapon. "Who'd just arrived?"

Sonic and Rainbow stood up and turned around, facing the civilians. "We're the defenders of your world," Sonic answered.

"And we're going to assist you," Rainbow added.

The civilian couldn't believe his eyes for a moment. "Hey, aren't you two the ones from the news?" he asked, pointing at them. "The ones who are mentioned so many times?"

Sonic and Rainbow were about to confirm that it's really them, but the soldier nudges the man, grabbing his attention. "Comrades, the robots are paying attention to them," he said.

Sonic and Rainbow looked around them, and sure enough, the robots are staring at them, with their arm cannons pointing right at them. As soon as fire is exchanged, Sonic and Rainbow speed through the air, slamming and slicing at every robot they encounter, exciting and entertaining the people watching them. Everything was in a frenzy. They were moving so fast that its hard to keep up with them. Laser blasts flew everywhere, with some accidentally hitting ally robots.

During the fight, Sonic receives a call from his Adventurer's Scanner. He picks it up to answer it. "What?" he spoke.

"Sonic, we've gotten reports that robots are invading the city!" Cliff alerted.

"They're doing what?" Sonic gasped.

"We're going to fight them off as soon as we touch down," Cliff assured them. "If there are any civilians nearby, get them into fighting against them."

Sonic nodded in response. "Got it," he said as he set aside his Adventurer's Scanner. He turned to face the civilians. "Citizens, you've got intruders trashing the streets. You've got to eliminate them for us."

"Roger!" several of them replied at once. They then step out of the preserved site and move on to face the real dangers.

The man isn't so convinced. "What are they? Our commanders?" he asked.

The soldier stopped and looked at the man. "Doesn't matter," he said. "They're rangers. And besides, we've got our homes to protect. Let's go!" The remaining two soldiers then exited the site.

Rainbow finished off the last of the robots. She wiped her hands clean. "That's all of them for now," she said. She then turned to the pyramid, where she can hear some suspicious sounds coming from the temple at the top. "Something's going on up there," she said. She then dashed off towards the pyramid, followed by Sonic.

The two climbed the stone stairs as they get to the pyramid at the top. They suspect that someone was sealed there long ago. When they arrived, they are greeted with the two enemy doctors, standing in front of a hole bordered by stairs. There is a bomb planted in the middle of the hole. One of the doctors is holding a remote.

"Ah! Look who has arrived," Dr. Eggman said, expecting them to come here.

Sonic growled at the sight of his enemy. "Dr. Eggman!"

Dr. Caballeron stared at Rainbow with an uncomfortable look. "We meet again, eh, Miss Crash?" he asked.

Rainbow growled upon seeing the antagonist of her favorite book series. "Dr. Caballeron!" she growled.

"I see that you came here to witness the main event," Eggman observed as he hovers his thumb over a button on his remote.

"Enough of this, Dr. Eggman!" Sonic shouted. "Stop this right now, or else we'll-"

"Apprehend me?" Eggman finished. Then, he laughed at it. "You're silly. It's hard to apprehend me. After I got arrested, I made sure that it won't happen again."

"Oh yeah?" Rainbow questioned. "Well you're streak of evading capture is over! Take this!" She sprinted up to attack Eggman, but not before he pressed the button.

The explosion threw Rainbow off guard and she crashes down onto the floor. Sonic is knocked off his feet, nearly tumbling down the stairs. After the explosion happened, there was an earthquake that shook the temple.

"Hahaha! Success!" Eggman celebrated at the sight of the fractured floor. Gases seep out of the cracks, collecting into a form. "Another seal has been broken! Now, time to make our escape!" He then makes a run for it down the stairs.

Dr. Caballeron also made his escape, but not before stopping to bid the children farewell. "Enjoy our little gifts, children," he said, waving at them. He then jumped out of the temple.

Rainbow reached out to Dr. Caballeron. "Wait! Come back!" she shouted.

"That's the least of our problems!" Sonic reminded. "We're dealing with something even more terrible!"

Looking back at the mass of dust, they witness something forming. It has the head of a dog, the forearms of an ape, the hind limbs of a dog, and a tail of a monkey with a hand at the end. The fur is a deep blue color while the hands, underbelly, and lower jaw take on a more cerulean color. Red and yellow patterns accent the upper arms, while a gold necklace covers the upper chest.

The creature opened his eyes upon being fully formed. "Ah!" the creature roared. "After thousands of years of being imprisoned, I'm free! Time to enact my revenge!"

For some reason, that line echoes a sense of familiarity in Rainbow's head. "Is it just me or is that line sound familiar?" she asked.

Meanwhile, Sonic felt like he was the one to blame for this, even though he didn't do it. "I feel like we're naïve, curious astronauts who didn't know better," he remarked.

Rainbow gets up and confronts the creature. "Okay, just who are you?" she asked.

"I am Ahuizotl!" the creature claimed. "Fear me as I drag you into the depths of the lakes!"

Rainbow stared at Ahuizotl with a deadpan look. "That sure sounds threatening," she remarked with a hint of snark. "Isn't it, Sonic?" No response. She turns around to see what's wrong, and she noticed that Sonic is standing there, frozen in place. "Sonic? You okay?" Still no response. Rainbow has no choice but to for him to respond. She grabs him by the shoulder and shakes him. "Sonic! Snap out of it!"

Sonic snapped and shakes his head free of his fears. "Curse these fears of drowning," he grumbled. Then he took out his Monster Analyzer and inspected Ahuizotl, getting back an indicator. "Just as I suspect, you're a Mythical Creature!" He then grabs the Sealing Gun. "Hey, Ahuizotl! Enjoy the few moments on the surface, because you're going right back to the-" Ahuizotl swings his tail hand and slaps the Sealing Gun off of Sonic. "Okay, so you're not going down without a fight, are you? Well then, we'll give you a fight!"

Sonic starts off by taking out his sword and slashing it at Ahuizotl. Ahuizotl responded by swiping his hand at Sonic, only for him to avoid the attack.

"Stop dodging my attacks!" Ahuizotl roared. He then went for another sweep, this time targeting both Sonic and Rainbow.

Rainbow leaps over a sweeping arm, performing a backflip before she lands. "That's what you get for fighting against speedsters!" she said.

Sonic and Rainbow jumped around, going at Ahuizotl from all angles. Try as he might, he couldn't land a single attack on them, instead experiencing damage from the sword slashes and their rams. The closest he ever got to getting one of them is when Sonic hopped on the back of Ahuizotl to shove his sword up his back. Ahuizotl went for a grab with his tail hand, but Sonic stopped and noticed in time, so he jumped off just before he could get grabbed. Ahuizotl ended up pinching himself in the back.

"Ahh!" Ahuizotl screamed as he pinched himself. "I almost had it!"

Taking out their Adventurer's Scanners, Sonic and Rainbow pressed on the transformation button and then their respective number on the key pad. "Let's switch things up!" Sonic announced.

"It's time to start up!" Rainbow added.

Sliding down the Adventurer's Scanners down their arm, they transform into their Adventure Ranger forms, getting ready to fight Ahuizotl that way instead.

Sonic reeled his arm back as he gets himself ready to fling his arm. "Now, stay still!" he shouted. Flinging his arm, Sonic sent out a tether beam that wraps around Ahuizotl's body.

"What?" Ahuizotl gasped. "Let go!"

Rainbow then revved up her Mixer Minigun, firing off a barrage of pellets at Ahuizotl. Ahuizotl yelped as he gets bombarded.

"Ah! Make it stop!" Ahuizotl begged.

"Not going to work on me!" Rainbow replied.

Sonic grabbed the Sealing Gun and pointed it at Ahuizotl. "Now, time for you to say hello to the Sealed World," he announced. "Farewell!"

From behind them, a ball of energy wizzes through the air, headed straight for the temple. Before anyone can react, the ball exploded, catching Sonic and Rainbow off guard.

"Ah!" they screamed.

They get knocked back into the stairs, tumbling down every step as they get knocked back into their civilian form. They soon landed on the ground, the rock solid ground, as the Sealing Gun bounced right next to Sonic.

At first, Ahuizotl was puzzled for a moment, until someone approached him.

"Ohohohoho!" Eggman laughed. "At long last, the Ahuizotl has been awakened! The ancient commander has been released, ready to add to my alliance!"

Sonic got up and saw Eggman and Dr. Caballeron standing in front of the temple entrance. "Ow..." he groaned from the pain. "You're not going to get away unscathed."

"Who are you?" Ahuizotl asked. "What do you want?"

"We're the ones who freed you from your prison," Dr. Caballeron responded.

"And now, I'm going to make you an ally," Eggman added. "Here's the deal. You do your services, if you help us with eliminating them and their team." He offered his hand for a shake.

Ahuizotl has no idea how to respond to this. "Does that mean I get to enact revenge against those who sealed me?" he wondered.

"Not exactly," Eggman replied, "but it provides a great outlet for your hatred. So, do you want to join?"

Ahuizotl took one final consideration before doing this. "Sounds like a good deal to me," he replied. He reached over to shake Eggman's hand.

"STOP!" they heard someone scream out. Upon looking back, they found Rainbow, injured and standing on the stairs. "Don't! Don't trust him! He'll use you to get what he wanted. You're going to find yourself trapped! You're going to-"

"Shut up!" Ahuizotl shouted. "It sounds like a good deal! I'm not going to listen to you. As commander of an ancient army, I will provide good service to him."

"Also, why can't you give up?" Eggman asked as he reached for a laser gun. He shots at Rainbow, sending her tumbling down the stairs again.

A helicopter soon arrives near the pyramid.

"Now, hop on in," Eggman said. "We've got a place for you to stay."

Ahuizotl joins Eggman and Dr. Caballeron as they make their way back to one of Eggman's bases.

Sonic and Rainbow stared from the ground, watching their enemies escape once again. "Not this again," Sonic groaned. "He gained another ally?"

"We'll never get a break from these for very long," Rainbow complained. "How insane is this going to get?"

"Sonic! Rainbow!" they heard their parents yell.

The adults catch up to Sonic and Rainbow. Cliff and Miss Yearling walk up to them and help them get back to their feet.

"Are you okay?" Miss Yearling asked. "What's that helicopter that just left?"

"It's our enemies', A.K.," Rainbow answered.

Firefly watched as the helicopter goes away. "Aww man," she moaned. "If only our powers could last a little bit longer. I've pushed them to their limits, it seems."

Meanwhile, Chuck stared at the pyramid, wondering what happened to it. It seems a bit damaged. "What did you witness over there?" he asked. "We heard an explosion...at least I think it came from over there. I'm not sure. Could be something going off."

Sonic and Rainbow had shocked expressions as they remembered something they themselves witnessed.

Miss Yearling noticed their shocked looks on their faced. "What? What's with the faces?" she asked. "It looks like you saw something shocking."

"It was!" Rainbow cried. "We witnessed the liberation of Ahuizotl from his seal!"

"What?" Miss Yearling shouted.

"And now, he's joined alongside Eggman in his goal of defeating us!" Sonic added.

"What?!" Miss Yearling shouted again.

"We must go back home as soon as we can," Sonic said, "otherwise we might find our home flattened."

"Wha-?" Miss Yearling said, only to be cut off by Cliff.

"Let's not be urgent," Cliff said. "It's time to chase after them, back to home!"

The adults then run off to their plane, except for Aleena who noticed that their clothing has taken a beating.

"Aww, look at you two," Aleena said. "Your clothes are so tattered. You're going to need to change back to your regular clothes after this. I'll prepare a change of clothing for you when we get back to our plane, got it?" She then escorted the children back to the plane.

* * *

After a quick wash and a change of clothing, Sonic and Rainbow are back to their normal attire. Sonic bears a cobalt blue jacket and blue horizontally striped pants. Rainbow bears a similar attire, sporting a sky blue jacket and pink vertically striped pants. Now back in their normal attire, they look outside in anticipation for their return.

"We're almost there back home," Rainbow remarked. "It felt like a long time since we left it, haven't we?"

Sonic has words clouding his mind, thinking about what he should tell his friends. "What are we going to tell our friends?" he asked. "That we've gained another enemy on top of the several that we've already have?"

"Not sure if this is okay for us to tell them," Rainbow said. Then she thought about it for a moment and realized otherwise. "You know...maybe we should tell them. that we've gained another enemy. This is something that affects all of us."

Sonic took out the Monster Analyzer and the Sealing Gun, thinking about how his friends have never seen them before. "Man, we have a lot of explaining to do when we get back."

Rainbow stared at her Gem Morpher for a moment. "It's been a while since we last used our morpher's communication function," she remarked. "You'd think we should communicate with them again?"

"Nah," Sonic replied. "They might be in the middle of something. Best if we wave the chat for when there's a break going on."

The plane continued on its way back to Columbia.

* * *

They were about to get to their final approach, when something caught their attention. Sonic was lounging around waiting for the plane ride to end, when something caught his eye from outside.

"Wait, what is going on over there?" he asked.

Everyone suddenly glanced outside.

"It looks like...a fight!" Rainbow observed.

Upon closer inspection, Sonic realized something. "Wait, is that the Grand Six?" he asked.

"If the Grand Six is there, that must mean that your friends are there as well," Miss Yearling concluded.

Sonic and Rainbow gasped at this. "Oh dear!" Rainbow cried. "They're in trouble! We've got to help them out!"

Looking at the door, Cliff gets an idea. "Go ahead," he told the children. "Make an entrance. Tell your parents to drop you off here. We'll get your stuff to your base later. Good luck."

Sonic and Rainbow ran to the back of the plane while Miss Yearling entered the cockpit.

"Firefly, Chuck," Miss Yearling began. "The children would like to get out. There is something going on below us that they wanted to join in. They think their friends are in trouble."

"What?" Firefly gasped. "But we haven't even touched down."

"This is urgent," Miss Yearling told them. "Who knows what would happen to them if they didn't jump in to help them out. Understand?"

Firefly glanced outside and noticed a fight going on. She went back to looking at Chuck. "Do you think we should do it?"

After a brief consideration, Chuck made his decision. "So long, children," he said. "May we see you again someday." Then, he pressed a button to lower the platform.

Riding on their bikes, Sonic and Rainbow put on their helmets as the platform lowered so they can exit. On their sight, they saw the Grand Six there, fighting against another giant. Turning on the engines, they roll off the platform and let themselves drop for a moment before activating their bikes' flight mode. They zoomed across the sky, approaching the Grand Six. Behind them, the platform raises up.

With the vacation now over, it's time to reunite with the rest of the team after a week of adventuring and facing stakes they've never experienced before. They have a lot to say about their trip, however, as something significant has happened that will make their job harder from here on out.

 **[End of Story Arc]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

I planned for this mini-series to last one episode longer, but I couldn't bother with having an entire episode dedicated to them capturing the Mythical Creatures that they left behind, since there was only one major threat that was left to be dealt with. This is now the final episode of the mini-arc detailing the vacation of Sonic, Rainbow Dash, their family, and their favorite teachers. This transitions right into the moment when they reunite with the rest of the team.

Getting this done took way too long. I did not work on it for several days at times, often making little progress on my stories. Now, with me picking up the pace, hopefully episodes will be published sooner than before.

Oh, and hey there, Ahuizotl, the famous villain of Darling Do in the canonical universe. In this alternate universe, Ahuizotl has not made his debut, so A.K. Yearling's early books about her adventures will not feature him. With his liberation, however, A.K.'s next book will introduce him as a villain, as her books are really just fictionalized versions of her actual adventures.

With the introduction of a new villain, the ranger's lives gets a lot harder from this point onwards.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters, property of Sega

My Little Pony characters, property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands

Inspired by Super Sentai Season 30: Boukenger


End file.
